Família de Fichas
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fichamaniaca, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir! Fichas Fechadas Capitulo 2 on
1. Chapter 1

** Família das Fichas**

**Declaração- Infelizmente, Reborn! Não é meu... Senão teria muito, muito mais yaoi. Ainda bem que a autora original é mulher.**

**Descrição: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fichamaniaca, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir!**

Abely- **Yo mafiosas(os) de plantão! - Aparesce com um vestido longo e preto, e com um cachecol de plumas em volta dos ombros.**

Certo, o negócio é o seguinte:** Eu estava entediada, Reborn! virou meu novo vício, e eu estou escassa de fic de fichas... Daí, me veio a mente isso; fazer uma Couple-Fic. Ok, eu inventei isso e vocês não sabem, mas é assim que a pistola atira: (**Apanha**)**

**Toda família desse anime tem 7 guardiães, então, essa Couple-Fic terá 7 capítulos envolvendo centralmente uma nova família que iremos criar aqui e agora! Yeah~~ (**Mais dois capítulos, contando com esse e a apresentação das fichas**) Ou seja, será tudo muito rápido.**

Explicando melhor:** Depois de tudo decidido, irei dedicar um capítulo inteiro somente para a(o) guardião, contando de seu passado e presente, seus sentimentos e é claro, romance com seu parzinho. Vai ter momentos que esse guardião vai se envolver com outros, mas vai ser passageiro. Ou seja, cada capítulo uma estrela. Não importa se é yaoi ou hetero, afinal, fazemos fichas para nos divertir. E eu vou escrever os capítulos só para me divertir também, e as(os) leitoras(es).**

**E... Bem, na escolha do nome da família irei colocar uma pergunta a mais na ficha ;D**

**Tsuna- **Etto... Abely-san, pode nos soltar?

**Abely- **Não.

**Xanxus- **Vamos seu lixo, me solte!

**Abely- **Quieto, pedaço de arranha-gato.

**Byakuran- **Huhuuu, Abe-chan está de mau humor hoje.

**Dino- **Ah, desculpe Tsuna, eu me atrapalhei com o chicote...

**Uni- **Hum... Por que todos eles estão amarrados, Abely-san? **- Sentada numa Poltrona com todo o conforto, enquanto o resto está no chão.**

**Abely- **Para não fugirem, meu bem. E tendo capturado os líderes das principais máfias, eu irei governá-los! AHUAHUAHU! Cof...

**Uni- **Vai participar também, Abely-san**? - Sorriso.**

**Abely- **Claro. Minha perso vai ser a Chefe. E escutem **candidatos a Braço-Direito **de plantão, não necessáriamente precisa ser da Tempestade... Afinal, Squalo é da Chuva e é... Hum... Bem, um brinquedo-braço do Xanxus...

**Squalo-** VOIIIIIII! Estou ouvindo isso! - Aparesce no telão que dá para a sala da Varia.

**Abely-** ... e o Irie do Sol, o que seria um quase braço-direito do Byakuran, caso ele não tivesse traido-o. E tem um outro lá, que esqueci o nome, mas que aparentemente virou o substituto do Irie, um dos Verdadeiros Coroas (_Sacou a piada? XD), _que tem cabelão e fica fazendo "Huhum". Muito dá hora *-*

**Uni- **Hee... Abely-san...

**Abely-** Ah, sim. Ele é dá Nuvem... Mas espere, tinha também o Gekishi da Névoa, mas Byakuran não via nele todo o potêncial. Pobrezinho... Ou seja, Byakuran teve mais braços-direitos que todo mundo.

**Byakuran-** Nee? - Sorriso.

**Abely-** Ah, e os braços-direitos da Uni e do Nono são, aparentemente, do Trovão. Bem, conclusão: Vou querer um braço-direito bem bacana. (_E melhor que todos juntos)_

**Gokudera, Squalo, Irie, Ganma, etc** - HEI!

**Abely-** Lálálálá~~ Ah! E tem mais, falando de Irie e Byakuran. Eu sei que já acabou o arco do futuro, mas... Você pode escolher muito bem eles, afinal, estamos numa dimensão paralela em que Byakuran nunca conquistou nada e fica na dele. Claro, irei usá-los mais velhos sim... Mas daí sua personagem vai ter que ser mais ou menos da idade deles no Presente... Ou não. Come on!

**Ficha:~~**

**Nome:**

**Apelidinho:**

**Idade: (**Que combine com seu par, please)

**Signo:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência: **( Descrever Altura e peso também.)

**Personalidade:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Roupa normal:**

**Roupa de festas:**

**Pijama: **

**História** - Seu Passado: - Por que entrou para a Família?: - Como está no Presente?:

**Habilidade: **(O normal a um humano)

**Poderes: (**8B O não-normal a um humano)

**Arma**: (Aqui deve falar _também_de sua Arma Box, ou seja, o animal que guarda seu equipamento de primeira linha.)

**Chama: **(Ok, tudo menos céu. E tem que combinar com sua personalidade. Não vai fazer um cara frio e psicopata ser dono da chama do Sol, nee? Reborn não vale, ele é ativo e engraçado na maior parte do tempo, o hitman tinha que ser o Sol.)

**Com quem você acha que vai se dar bem, dos guardiões? Fale o elemento**: (Adivinhação~)

**Tem algum inimigo-rival em mente?:**

**Par: **

**Como ele te trata? Como você trata ele?:**

**Você, cara(o) leitor, aceita que eu mude algo caso precise mesmo?:**

**Cara(o) leitora(or), aceita que eu determine o Futuro de seu personagem com o par livremente?**

**Responda ao questionário que se segue:**

Tsuna ou Xanxus?

Bel ou Fuuta?

Preto ou Branco?

Kyoko, Haru e Chrome ou Hibari, Mukuro e Byakuran?

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**SURPRESA CIAOSSU~~ **(Sim, faz parte da ficha)

**Qual nome você acha que a família deve receber? **(Vamos manter o clássico e velho italiano... Google!)

**Por que acha que ela deve receber esse tal nome?:**

**Como você imagina o estilo da box dos guardiães da Família?:**

**MAIS UMA SURPRESA~~ **(Pela Vontade do Primo da Família... sem nome)

**Como você acha que foi o(a) primeiro guardião de seu elemento?:** (Arrebentem fundo, quero saber tudo)

**Fim da ficha~~**

**Abely- **Sim! Irei ler e escolher qual nome será mais legal para a família! Vongola é Ostra, acho, então, Liberta-se!

**Uni- **Não vai mostrar a sua personagem como exemplo, Abely-san?

**Abely- **Não vai ser segredo. Tudo termina bem quando você não conhece a quem vai trabalhar... E se eu mostrasse, todos esses Boss do Céu iriam babar.** - Sorrisinho maligno.**

**Tsuna-** A-ah?

**Xanxus- **Hunf, um lixo não me incomoda**.**

**Dino- **Ah, seria legal conhecer**.**

**Byakuran- **Huhu.

**Abely-** Bem, estamos esperando. Venha Uni, vamos criar um Melhor Céu possível**.**

**Uni-** Certo, Abely-san.


	2. Escolhidos, Apresentação e Confusão

**Família das Fichas**

Declaração- Infelizmente, Reborn! Não é meu... Senão teria muito, muito mais yaoi. Ainda bem que a autora original é mulher.

Descrição: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fanficher, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir! FICHAS FECHADAS MANO!

Abely aparece com um vestido azul-petróleo e usando um penteado estilo Mukuro. Logo aparece uma propaganda com um enorme abacaxi no telão. _" Essa fic é um oferecimento do perfume Pineapple M - O cheiro da névoa Vongola. Comprem e ajudem Chrome e a trupe do Mukuro terem uma casa melhor do que aquele prédio abandonado caindo aos pedaços. Chrome-chan merece lugar melhor. Tcs, Mukuro é pobre..." _- A autora então foge de abacaxis voadores gritando: "_ ABACAXIS VOAM!". _

Depois de duas horas...

_**Abely- E os resultados são:**_

**Pablo Fluer **- Reenev-san (Vulgo Kira. - Fuga parte 1)

**Gamberini Kaoru** - Hitachiin_Thata ( Bem... Ela deve ser parente daqueles gêmeos de Ouran, nee? Agora a pergunta é: É a irmã-vidente maior ou uma das menores? e-e A Fuga parte 2)

**Ophelia Montblanc**- Shiro (Meu caro amigo do msn. Obrigada por criar uma conta só para postar a ficha... Sabe, devemos ser políticamente corretos. - Justiça parte 1 - Kira! e-e)

**Sarah Rosaria** - Lashini-san. ( Ou, originalmente, conhecida como Lalalahappylalala-shinigami. Yeah, nick comprido... e-e' O apelido foi eu que inventei.)

**Amano Kaoru**- Kaline Bogard ( De acordo com o Nyah!, ela é da Moderação... e-e Hum... Reborn, esconde a mala preta cont- Quer dizer, nada. Tiras manow! - Corre.)

**Kaninchen Coneo** - Só Lilly. A Aya disse que não queria fazer ficha... Tcs... - Fuga parte 3

**Alicia Montgomerry - **Maho-san (Sobrenome mara... o3o - Apanha. - Será que ela e Ophelia são primas? Ambas começam com 'Mont'... - Apanha mais.)

**Bastidores -**

**Sky-** Espere... Ao todo dá oito fichas. Como pode isso? - Olha para Uni.

**Uni-** Bem... Uma das fanfichers (Maniacas por fichas 8D Créditos a mim se usar - Apanha) fez a ficha se destacar entre as demais... Além do mais, foi a primeira a mandar a ficha, feita numa noite de frio e gelo... Ela devia realmente usar luvas.

**Sky**- Bem, quem vai colocar a mão na massa não vou ser eu, mesmo. - Volta para a câmara central.

**Bastidores off -**

_Uni-_ Que ótimas guardiãs você conseguiu, Sky-san - Sorri.

_Abely-_ Uni, Neko-chan é homem apesar da aparência - muito - feminina. e-e'

_Uni-_ Ano? - Kou-san fecha a boca do Neko-chan para este não causar problemas.

_Sky- _Impressão minha ou minha Família é meio... 'feminina' demais?

_Abely-_ Só as mulheres, e poucos homens, tiveram coragem de se habilitar. Covardes... - Apanha dos personagens OC masculinos de reserva. E se esquiva do Rapy-kun em sua forma "cruel". _(Chegou tarde!)_

_Sky-_ Aliás, eu também sou. Por que tenho cabelo comprido? Eu sou mais velho que meu par... Teria que ter uma aparência mais seme. - Sério e calmo, aparentemente.

_Abely-_ Benno... Ele tem cabelo curto, então você deve ter um longo para dar contraste. - Resposta nas coxas, cof, cof.

Sky- Então... - Olhando para o telão. - Alicia-san ficou como a guardiã do Trovão.

Alicia- Yeah! - Aparece com um vestido verde-escuro, sem manga e comprido, com um broche no meio do pequeno decote em forma de raio amarelo. Ela senta ao lado do Guardião do Trovão da Família Vongola... Que estava dormindo.

Sky- Coneo-san ficou como a guardiã do Sol.

Coneo- Coelhos! - Aparece saltando e acenando para o público, que acham estranho. E se ela continuasse assim, poderia muito bem aparecer a calcinha de coelhinhos d- Erh, quer dizer, Sky carregou ela e a deixou na cadeira ao lado do Guardião do Sol da Família Vongola. Usava um vestido amarelo, igual ao da Alicia, só que com um bronche em forla de Sol dourado.

Sky- Gamberini Kaoru-san ficou como a guardiã da Tempestade. Por ter outra personagem com o nome Kaoru, essa será chamada com mais frequência de Kou-san.

Kou- Yo Minna! - Entra com o vestido igual ao das outras, só que vermelho e com um broche de Tempestade, Rubro. Ela senta ao lado do Guardião da Tempestade Vongola. Este nem se dá o trabalho de vê-la e acende um cigarro, que é imediatamente apagado quando alguém congelou aquilo misteriosamente...

Sky- Ophelia-san será a guardiã da Chuva.

Ophelia- ... Estou honrada, Boss. - Ela entra, faz uma meia-reverencia e logo senta ao lado do guardião da Chuva Vongola, séria. Yamamoro tentou contar uma piada para quebrar aquele clima gelído. Fail. Ela usava um vestido azul-claro, com um broche em forma de gota.

Sky- Sarah-san será a guardiã da Névoa.

Sarah- A-ah, Yo! - Timidamente, atravessa rapidinho o palco e senta ao lado da guardiã da Névoa Vongola. Sim, Mukuro foi sedado e Chrome retomou o lugar dela de direito. As duas se identificaram bem. Ela estava usando um vestido azul-petróleo, com um broche em forma de Névoa. Ao contrário das outras, tinha mangas de seda.

Sky- Amano Kaoru-san será guardião da Nuvem.

Kaoru- Yo! - Entra e senta ao lado do guardião da Nuvem Vongola. Estava usando um smoking cinza com listras roxo-escuras, junto com um chapeuzinho igualmente cinza, só que com a fita divisória roxa. Tirando alguns cintos com pregos e a coleira com bolas pratas, além do broche em forma de Nuvem. Estava um pouco vermelha, por ser tímida. (N/A: Eu estava pensando em fazer ela ou ele usar um vestido mais lolita... Mas daí li as 'roupas de festas" e andei para trás.) Nisso, Sky suspirou pela insistencia dela usar aqueles acessórios mesmo naquela ocasião formal...

Sky- Depois conversamos, sim, Kaoru-san? E... Por último e não menos importante...

Tsuna- N-nani? Ainda não acabou? Mas... - Olha e conta nos dedos. - Já deu sete guardiães.

Reborn- Dame-Tsuna. - Bate nele. - Não interrompa os outros. - Apesar disso, também estava curioso.

Sky- ... Pablo-kun, o guardião do Gelo.

...

Sky- Pablo-kun?

... Cri, cri...

Sky- O que ele tem agora? - Respirando fundo, para não perder a calma, Sky foi ver o que estava acontecendo atrás das cortinas. No momento que abriu caminho, foi puxado com violência para dentro. - Ei, o que está... Pablo! Por que ainda não está vestido como se deve?

Pablo- Porque seus servos incopetentes me deram isso! - Gruda na cara do Boss um vestido Prata reluzente, feito de muitas tiras, e com um broche delicado em forma de gelo. - Não vou pôr isso!

Sky- Hum... - Olha para o lado e vê alguns servos assustados. - Certo, nada de pânico. Coloque isso e espere aqui...

Pablo- O quê? Mas...

Sky- ... (N/A: Olhar de "O poderoso Chefão! "D - Apanha- Ah, ok... Ele só ficou sério.)

Pablo- ... Certo. - Colocando.

Logo depois que o Boss pediu colaboração de Sarah para uma ilusão simples, Pablo entrou no palco, resmungando algo como 'Estou sentindo frio entre as pernas'. (N/A: Coisa estranha, já que ele ganha a competição de: "Eu uso shortinhos curtos e não tô nem aí".) E logo sentou ao lado de Ophelia, ignorando todo o resto... Ou tentando. Vestia, de acordo com a ilusão, um terno branco, gravata prata, com o mesmo broche.

Sky- E bem... E-e-eu... serei o guardião do Céu. - Estranhamente, o Boss da Família Protezio estava um tanto corado, suando frio... Muitos pensavam que era por causa dos Holofotes da fama (?), porém o motivo era outro... - Com isso, está aberta a fic. - Vestia um smoking preto, com gravata laranja e dois broches: Um em forma de chama e outro com o simbolo da Família: Uma ostra com uma fita em volta.

_Abely-_ Yeahhh! Agora, vamos a segunda parte minha gente! - Abely apareceu no palco e chutou Sky, fazendo ele quase cair no chão. Porém este recuperou o equilibrio com uma acrobacia e caiu em pé na cadeira ao lado de Tsuna.

Veremos as pessoas que venceram os momentos SURPRESA~~

E o nome da nossa nova Família será... _**Protezione**_! Ou, como eu gosto de chamar: "Protezio". Tem um tom mais EXTREME. Parabéns por vencer, Hitachiin_Thata! - Joga papel picado nela. - Desculpe pela pobreza, hehe e-e'

**"Por que acha que ela deve receber esse tal nome?: **Não consegui pensar em algo melhor, mais esse nome é pelo fato de que a máfia luta para proteger seus ideais e seus entes queridos,acima de tudo [eu sei que essa resposta foi besta]"

_Abely-_ Besta ou não besta, gostei e-e - Apanha.

_Uni-_ Ah, mas ela teve outros concorrentes fortes... - Virando as páginas dos resultados. - Como "Gli Occhi" (_Os Olhos_) da Suoh Biaah, "Montagna" (_Dá para saber esse, né_?) da Danni-chan 003 e F.R.I.L de Rainu. (_**Fedeles**__**(**__Abely- Fedelhos? e-e Apanha__**)**__ - __**Fieis**__ = Italiano / __**Grazioso**__ - Graciosos(as) = Italiano / __**Amici **__- Amigos = Italiano / __**Bellos**__ - Belos = Italiano)_

_Abely-_ Opa! Isso lembrou 007 - _O aprendiz _(?) e-e Pois é, descobrimos aqui que Colonello não tem licença para matar... Ele só tem um zero. Pobrezinho. - Apanha. Depois de tanto apanhar, recebe ajuda do Hospital "Chamas do Sol". - Pois é... Boas explicações, porém... Não acho que uma Família com um nome dividido em duas partes soa bem... E a explicação foi ótima nesses três, quase selecionei a Montanha i-i Mas daí não faria muito sentido... E quero só um nome em italiano mesmo. Chique bem. Mas hoje nasceram mais três Famílias em Reborn! e-e

SURPRESA~~ 2 E quem venceu a parte da descrição das boxs foi... EMPATE! Reneev e Maho-san! - Joga papel picado nelas também. - Calma Kira, isso não corta não... e-e KIRA! - Sem noção. - E Maho, bom trabalho. Continue assim. - Chefa agradescendo a guardiã (_serva_, cof, cof) pelo trabalho.

"**Como você imagina o estilo da box dos guardiães da Família?: **Uma box branca com alguns traços dourados e azuis mostrando uma safira azul em um dos lados da caixa. A safira pode ser qualquer cor, o que combina com a cor de qualquer guardião." - _Reenev_

"**Como você imagina o estilo da box dos guardiães da Família?:** Rosa purpurinada! *Leva um soco.* _(Abely- Ui! Rosaaa~~ Purpurinaa~~ / __Sky__- ¬¬ - Abely- Quer dizer, deixa.) _Mentira... uma Box menor e mais delicada, sem muitos detalhes. Com uma bolinha de único detalhe, mas isso na da chefe da família. As bolinhas aumentam, conforme os números de um dado (de sete -q) a medida que vão chegando os guardiães. _(Abely- Gostei a ideia das bolinhas...)_ Maho-san

**Abely-** Eh? Novidade e-e Eu não sabia disso... - Lendo a primeira. Apanha pela ignorância. - Safiras Mutantes!

**Sky- **O mais misterioso... É que elas foram as únicas a descrever detalhadamente e não explicaram cada animal de cada box. - Vendo os papéis. - Ah, e Rainu também... Mas pouca coisa.

**Abely**- Ehh... Será que eu formulei a pergunta de forma errada? Não importa.

**Sky-** Devia explicar. - Olhando sério para ela.

**Abely-** Ah, preguiça. E queria ver a imaginação correndo solta... Shiro-kun também deu uma ideia boa, " Box em forma ovaladas, parecendo jóias". Eu quaaaase peguei essa ideia... Mas daí minha metade-Reborn! gritou:

_**Metade-Reborn!:**_ NÃOOOO! DEVEMOS SEGUIR A RISCA: BOX QUADRADAS- QUADRADAS! HONRE A SÉRIE!

**Uni-** Nossa... e-e'

**Sky**- ... - Já acostumado.

**Abely-** Pois é. Só faltou Falar 'AO EXTREMO'. Agora, aos recados.

Giotto aparece como âncora (?)

**Giotto-** Boa noite. - Cenário com Lua cheia e estrelinhas e céu negro aparescem atrás dele. - Informamos para as fanfichers que não tiveram as fichas escolhidas...

Fanfichers começam a chorar, se rasgar (?) e planejar rebelião contra a autora.

**Abely- **Etto... e-e' Maho, me proteja! - Vai para trás dela. - Lily, você fica no lado esquerdo! Rennev, me dê cobertura! - Contratou (_ Puxou, cof, cof_) elas como guardiãs. - Quem não tem hoje em dia? :D

**Giotto**- ... que suas personagens irão aparecer como secundários nos capítulos, auxiliando as personagens principais. - Olha diretamente para elas e as mesmas derretem. (?)

**Abely-** Isso que é chefe... ._. - Apanha da Uni, que é a única chefona desamarrada. - Nyo~~

**Uni-** u.u

**Abely-** Yeah, mas só foram as que enviaram até agora, falous? ._. (03/08)

**Sky-** Preguiçosa... - Apanha.

_**MOMENTO THAM! SURPRESA Nº 3~~**_

**Abely-** E como gostei de outras ideias, vou criar outras Famílias usando-as. Ok, vamos lá, mexendo os pauzinhos Sky.

**Sky-** Hunf... - Tomando achocolatado para ficar acordado.

**Uni-** E as duas outras Famílias que fazem aliança com Protezione serão essas e suas guardiãs~~

_Gli Occhi _- A Família que representa os olhos da Máfia. São grandes espiões, pois ficam sabendo das mais secretas informações até as negras piadas (Fofocas, cof, cof) das outras Famílias. Porém é muito difícil encontrá-los e sempre são muito discretos, tendo na maioria pessoas da Névoa e Nuvem. (Ilusão para proteger e grande técnica de camuflagem-aparecer e desaparecer do nada) De acordo com a imensa biblioteca, Primo Glio se aproximou primeiramente da Prima Protezione para conseguir informações da Shimon e Vongola, porém no meio do processo este se apaixonou por ela e manteve a informação sobre a localização do corpo do Primo Shimon em segredo, nos confins da base secreta dele. Assim como outros assuntos das Famílias. Sky tem parentesco com o Boss atual da Glio.

**Sky-** Tem como guardiãs do Décimo Segundo Boss, e meu primo de tantos graus, Leandre:

Yuuki Kurama - _Yuki Mitarashi _( Parente do raposo? Legal~~ e-e Quando aparecer, me dê um autográfo dele? - Apanha.)

Adele Hibari- _Katara-sama_(Oh, bem... Não me bique até a morte! - Corre chorando. - Albaficaa!~ ç.ç )

Raphael Distruzione - _Rainu_ (e-e' A primeira ficha-homem... Pena que chegou depois.)

- Nos bastidores

_Pablo_- Como assim, 'Primeira ficha homem'? Eu sou o quê, uma garotinha?

_Kaoru_- Hum... - Quieta e no lugar.

_Kou_- Ela quis dizer um garoto seme...

_Pablo_- Eu sou seme!

_Kou_- Claro, claro... - Sky chega a tempo e afasta os dois.

- Fim dos bastidores

**Uni**- E a outra será...

_Montagna_ - A Família não tem relações com a Shimon. Foi uma das primeiras, junto com a Família Gli, a se aliar a Protezione. As Boss anteriores eram amigas, sendo que a Prima (?) Montagna sempre servia de 'base' e 'apoio' para a Boss Protezione. E a Prima (?) Protezione sempre servia de 'Topo' para a Boss Montagna. A Família é conhecida por ter várias minas pelo mundo, lidando mais com o mercado e econômia. De acordo com a Família Gli, Prima Montagna presenteou a Boss Protezione com Safiras - Que mais tarde seriam utilizadas nas box - e diamantes, para fazer os anéis.

**Abely- **E as guardiãs da Décima Boss são:

Charissa Silvaner Liechtenstein- _Suou Biahh _( Nominho grande, non? e-e' Gostei da parte da medicina...)

Sawako Fonseca -_Dani-chaan 003 _(Gostei das pantufas. será que vende umas de leão? *-*)

Sophia Inoue - _Yukiko_ (Ahn... Fique fria e-e' Tente da próxima vez. - Apanha.)

**Sky**- E com isso acaba. Ah, e o Leandre disse que está de olho em nós. - Com o celular.

**Abely**- Diga para ele que eu sou a Mami aqui e posso fazer o que bem entender. _Capiche? _(N/A: Acho que é assim que se escreve... - Preguiça). - Além do mais, tenho novas fofocas da Família do Décimo Vongola que ele tanto queria... - Balançando uma pasta com inscrições "Top Secret Y".

**Leandre**- FEITO! - Grita do outro lado da linha.

**Abely**- Huhuhu e-e

**Uni**- Manipulou legal... o-o Mas... O que significa o Y? o.o

_Abely_- É Top Secret, Uni-chan! ó.ò Se eu disser, não será mais Top Secret!

_Sky-_ Significa Yaoi.

_Abely-_ Sky! e-é'' Vai passar uma temporada como aprendiz do Reborn depois disso!

_Reborn_- Estou ocupado com o Dame-Tsuna. Deixe para a próxima.

_Abely-_ Tcs... Ah é, tem o Collonelo... Será que ele topa, Kora? Maho-san, ache ele e diz que, se achar a Lal, arraste ela junto o/

_Maho-_ Pode deixar, 11ª! e-é7 - Como fiel e braço-direito da Abely, agarradora de Squalos indefesos - Sendo que um está amarrado junto com o Xanxus, esperando seu destino -, parte feliz da vida para chamar seu casal de KHR preferido.

_Sky_- Você também é uma Boss?

_Abely-_ Claroooo~~ Sou a representante das IOAY :D Minhas amigas fãs de yaoi, uni-mos! - Apanha.

E Bem... Como os Bosses (?) das outras famílias que citei também são importantes, e estou sem imaginação, vou pedir para vocês leitoras, ou leitores, definam eles.

_Sky_- Leandre não vai gostar nada disso...

_Abely_- É só subornarmos ele com informações das Box Vongola. e-e - Fácil, Fácil.

Aqui está a ficha para Leandre:

**Nome completo: Leandre...**

**Signo:**

**Aparência:**

**Como ele está hoje e fazendo o quê?: ( Luta contra uma Família inimiga? Espiona outra Família? Está lutando para proteger seus dados contra uma Família que quer roubar?)**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Animal Box: ( Ele é mestiço, como Xanxus e Sky... Opa, vazou informação e-e'' Leandre tem a chama do Céu e da Névoa.)**

**Formato da Box:**

**Formato do Anel:**

**Par: (Yaoi, hetero... Ou pode fazer um resumo de um par OC. Re-su-mo. Ok? Cinco linhas no máximo.)**

**Arma da Névoa:**

**Arma do Céu:**

**Roupa de festas:**

**Roupa de sair para vigiar: (Dia e Noite)**

**Pijama:**

**Habilidade: ( Poder de homem normal)**

**Como é o Emblema da Família?: (Bem detalhado, please)**

Abely- Agora, a ficha da Montagna Boss. É ELA, ok?

**Nome:**

**Nacionalidade: ( Italiana e mais alguma coisa)**

**Signo:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Como está hoje e o que anda fazendo?: ( Está dominando o mercado? Lutando contra uma Família rival na obtenção de minerais preciosos? )**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Anel: (Diga a forma)**

**Emblema da Família: (Descreva detalhadamente)**

**Arma: (Neste caso, ela só tem a chama do Céu)**

**Roupa de festas:**

**Roupa normal:**

**Pijama:**

**Par: (Hetero... Ou pode fazer um resumo de um par OC. Re-su-mo. Ok? Cinco linhas no máximo.)**

**Habilidades: ( De uma garota normal)**

_Abely_- E este daqui... Bem, ele é o meio-irmão mais novo do Sky. Não vou dizer o nome... Até porque ainda estou pesquisando um bonitinho... E já estou dando spoiler demais... Mas vamos em frente:

**Nome: Irmão do Sky (Só para identificarem XD)**

**Signo:**

**Aparência:**

**Arma do Céu:**

**Arma do Sol:**

**Roupa de festas:**

**Roupa normal: **

**Pijama:**

**Habilidades: (De alguém normal)**

_Sky-_ Será que o pessoal vai escolher fazer algo tão vago?

_Abely_- Não esquente, cabeça de Chama. Agora vamos, preciso pensar mais em como essa história vai andar... - Volta das que não foram. Apanha.

_Uni_- Não, Abely-san! Ainda tem o prólogo!

_Abely-_ Ahn? e-e

_Sky- _Hum? o.o

_Uni-_ Sim... - Mostra uns papéis. - Como você está demorando muito...

_Abely_- MALDITA PREGUIÇAAAAAAA! - Levanta os braços e Ryohei e Coneo fazem coro: " AO EXTREMO!/COELHO!". Logo todos são contidos: Ryohei pelo Tsuna, Coneo pelo Sky e Abely... Bem, ela continuou lamentando.

_Uni-_ Não fique assim... Só são umas linhas a mais... - Consolando dando tapinhas nas costas.

_Abely_- Ok... ok... Posso contar o fim? '-'

_Uni-_ N-não! E não é um epílogo, é o prologo!

_Abely_- Ah, tanto faz. É só para dar um gostinho para todos... - Coloca o anel Rank B do Sol do Lussuria. - TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE!

_Lussuria_- Meu anelllll~~ - Corre também.

**Começo do Prologo Protezione**

_**(Alguém escreve depois: - Prologo do Céu!)**_

_-27-28-27-28_

Sky- Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Leandre. - O chefe de dezessete anos sorria, enquanto ouvia o primo reclamar o quanto tinha se matado de pesquisar os nomes que ele tinha passado para este. - Sim, algumas pessoas eu já considerei dentro. Sei que você não dorme há três dias, mas preciso dos resultados o mais rápido possível.

Leandre- E por que precisa tanto? Se fosse assim, que me avissasse antes! Ei! Você! O papel verde é mais para o fundo! Juliet, traga meu capuccino! Como assim não pode porque eu disse que não podia? Aff... Ok, vou para fora. - Gritava enquanto dava ordens, conversava com o primo e deixava o salão, pois naquele sagrado lugar nem comida ou bebida entravam...

Sky- É porque... - Antes de terminar a frase, alguém interrompeu-o.

- Irmão! - Um rapaz tinha quase derrubado a porta do escritório. - Não me diga que você...

Kou- Sim, senhor. - A garota que se encontrava ao lado do Boss emitia algumas ondas quase invisivéis e vermelhas, evitando alguém mais ouvir aquela conversa por telefone.

Ophelia- ... Não é adequado entrar de forma tão escandalosa no escritório, senhor. - A mulher loira se desencostou da parede e instintamente se colocou na frente do Boss.

Alicia- É! Tenha mais respeito, seu filhinho mimado! Sky é mais adequado e educado que você!

- COMO? - E começou a discussão.

Sky- Ai, vai começar tudo de novo... - E tocando na própria testa, começou a ouvir as reclamações do outro. E com a outra mão, mandou as duas mais calmas acalmarem a mais agitada... Enquanto lidava com ele.

**-28-27-28-27**

Pablo- Então... É isso. - Estava chovendo fortemente na rua. Mesmo estando parado nela, sentindo os grossos fios de água marcando-lhe a pele, continuou lá. Olhava firmamente para o alto de um prédio, um pouco velho, barato...

Iria encontrar uma nova casa. Voltar para casa, jamais, iria ser morto pela avó pelo que tinha feito. Aquela mulher nunca gostava de quando ele saia das regras... Tirou do bolso um cigarro e acendendo, começou a fumar. Agora não só a chuva molhava-o, gotas salgadas tingiam-lhe o rosto. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido. 'Aquele' era muito jovem para morrer. E quando um cara grande chegou perto do pequeno, usando uma cantada barata, ele foi para o chão num golpe só e desmaiou. Pablo então arrumou melhor a capa de chuva transparente que estava usando e, com duas maletinhas, deu às costas para sua velha moradia e caminhou. Tinha muito transporte a tomar como clandestino para visitar um velho amigo...

**28-27-27-28-27**

- Então é isso. - Uma figura graciosa finalizou o relatório para as suas guardiãs. Na mesa, numa placa de Safira, estava escrito: Montagna. - O chefe da Família Protezio está pedindo proteção na viagem e me pediu para enviar a nossa talentosa doutorezza.

Charissa- Há! Por acaso os guardiões dele não conseguem cumprir o papel? Eu não iria aceitar, mas como ele me elogiou... E devido as ordens... Eu vou.

- E conto com o esforço de todas para proteger o Sky. Afinal, ele nos ajudou muito... - Silenciou-se, como para lembrar do passado não muito distante.

Sawako- Nãoooo se preocupe! - Animadamente, a menina do meio e - Mesmo se mil Famílias vierem nos parar, nós liquidaremos todas que se opuserem em nosso caminho!

Sophia- S-sim! - A última garota, mais delicada e tímida entre todas concordou com entusiasmo. Afinal, além de poder viajar para sua terra natal, também estava participando de uma missão diferente e animadora. E claro, perigosa, mas isso não passou na cabeça dela.

- Conto com a ajuda de todas, minhas amigas e guardiãs. Agora vão, o avião logo partirá.

- Sim!

**58-69-59-18-80**

Enquanto passava de trem pelas terras italianas, uma experiência incrível, Sarah ficava olhando pela janela, pensando. Tudo estava tão claro, tudo era tão vasto e brilhante... o Sol era assim, tão fogoso e reluzente, caloroso, como se lembrava? Parecia estar mais perto dela no nível o mar do que na montanha... sua antiga casa...

- Voltei e trouxe o almoço. - Um homem grande e vestindo um smoking preto deixou a maleta do lado dela e despejou o conteúdo do pano na mesinha da cabine. Queijo, pão, suco e azeitonas. - Eu quase peguei vinho, mas me lembrei que você é de menor... - Cansado, mas animado, começou a cortar os alimentos.

Sarah- Vinho? O que é vinho?

- É algo que é muito bom tomado em doses certas... Mas se tomar demais vai acabar apagando.

Sarah- Apagando? Q-quer dizer que a pessoa pode morrer? Para que tomar então? - Temorosa, ela se recolheu no banco.

- Não, não. Ah, é um pouco difícil de explicar... Mas você vai ver. E a pessoa não morre... Só fica com a cabeça pesada e... Bem, nunca queira ficar assim. - E finalizou. Não conseguia explicar com estomago vazio.

Sarah- ... Será... Que eu vou ser feliz aqui?

- Eu irei cuidar de você. Mas para isso você tem que saber quem eu sou e o meu esquema de 'Família'.

Sarah- É? Vou ser da sua Família agora?

- Se você concordar... Agora escute e tome esse lanche, vai te ajudar a ficar acordada e feliz. Saco vazio não para em pé.

**28-80-100-00-27**

- Então, eu vou sair do circo! - Coneo aparesceu diante do dono do circo, parecendo uma aventureira e com uma trouxa de roupa nas costas. - Vim dar adeus!

- ... O QUÊ? - Todos disseram.

- Não pode!

- Como assim, vai nos abandonar?

- Coneo, pare de brincar!

- Quem te colocou essas minhocas na cabeça?

- Tá doida?

- Vai morrer de fome lá fora, moleca! Larga isso e vai treinar!

Coneo- Ei! Ei! EIIIIIII! - Com este último grito, todo mundo se calou. - Olha gente, eu não estou aguentando mais essa vida... Os tigres e o Leão já estão velhos, o urso só quer carinho, o elefante nem presas afiadas tem, não tenho mais medo de altura... Tudo ficou muito chato.

- Coneo... - Começou alguém, mas ela continuou.

Coneo- Por isso estou colocando o pé na estrada!

(N/A: Um pé na estrada eu vou botar~~ - Começa a tocar a música de "Irmão urso".)

Coneo- Para achar o meu caminho e realizar o meu desejo: Ter uma vida EMOCIONANTE! COELHO! - E ao dizer isso, seus olhos brilharam tanto que não ouviu o resto do sermão.

(N/A: " Há um lugar, onde com orgulho, sei que vãooo me aceitar~~ Todos vão sorrir, quando eu lá chegar, à uma voz dizendo é aqui que eu vou viverrrr~~ A música muda para "Hércules".)

**58-27-59-58-27**

Kaoru- B-boss? - Bateu na porta, receosa.

Sky- Kaoru? Pode entrar.

Kaoru- E-está tudo bem?

Sky- Sim, só estou cansado. Os nervos de todos estão no limite e algumas coisas saem à toa. - Sorriu calmamente apesar de estar acabado. Uma pessoa normal nem daria o esforço de sorrir para uma garota tímida, que observa atentamente as expressões dela.

Kaoru- Se quiser, eu posso trazer um chá. - Insistia.

Sky- Haha, não se preocupe. Bem, o que te trás aqui?

Kaoru- O senhor Giovvane mandou te entregar as passagens... Disse que ficaria mais seguro contigo.

Sky- Hum... - Concordou, pegando o bolinho de papel. - Com razão. Algumas delas iriam acabar esquecendo. - Kaoru nada disse, mas sabia a quem ele se referia. - Me parece que todos estão aqui.

Kaoru- Com licença, Boss. - Com uma breve reverência, ela se virou para sair, porém...

Sky- Kaoru, me informe quando sua banda irá tocar lá (No Japão) depois que chegarmos. Nunca vi ao vivo músicos de visual Kei.

Kaoru- S-s-sim, Boss!

**28-27-59-69-80-51**

Leandre- Então é isso. - Disse por fim. O rapaz estava comendo uns biscoitos com café para permanescer acordado. - Agora, é preciso saber quem de vocês irá auxiliar meu primo cabeça-oca.

Raphael- Eu me candidato a ir. Vocês devem ficar fora de missões assim. - Se levantou tranquilo, porém determinado a não deixar as outras ganharem o 'lugar'. Afinal, era bem arriscado transportar aquilo.

Yuuki- Hum... - Saindo das sombras da sala semi-escura, pelo fato dela ter paredes com finos, porém potentes revestimentos contra som externo, além de estar um pouco escuro pelo fato dos olhos de Leandre estarem sensíveis a luz pela falta de sono, falou: - Pelo o que eu me lembre, a maioria são guardiãs, né? Então eu n-

Adele- Hei, como assim: " Isso não é para meninas"? Está me subestimando, Rap? - Se levantando também, ficou o olhando com um tom de desafio. Afinal, ela era super independente e uma missãozinha como aquela não iria fracassar. A palavra estava fora de seu dicionário.

Raphael- Não quis dizer isso, só acho que eu sou mais apropriado a-

Adele- Ei Boss, EU vou pegar essa missão. Pode passar a carga.

Raphael- Não Adele, deixe isso comigo.

Yuuki- Ei vocês, parem com essa infantil-

Leandre- CHEGA! - Silenciou a todos por causa do susto. - Certo. Todos vão e se mesmo assim serem roubados, estão no brejo. Agora ao trabalho. E nada de briguinhas ouviram? - Apertando o botão do controle, fez com que a caixa de vidro se abrisse, revelando uma pasta fina amarela com um selo de cera do Emblema da Família.

Raphael- Sim, Boss.

Adele- Demorou Boss. Quero sentar na classe vip e ao lado da janela, ok? - Pegou a pasta e foi logo saindo.

Yuuki- Mas eu não quero ir. - Falou ao vento, pois estava sendo arrastada pela Adele.

Leandre- Enfim, sós... - E tocando no outro botão, fez um sofá-cama aparecer do nada, se jogando nele e acariciando uma almofada. - My preciousssssoooo...

(N/A: Alguns dizem que depois do trabalho, vem o descanso do guerreiro... Mas isso é ridículo.)

**-28-27-59-80-81-59**

_Abely-_ Bem, é isso. Agora, vamos ver o próximo capítul- MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO? POR QUE TEM UMA TEMPESTADE GIGANTE VINDO PARA CÁ?

_Sky_- Todos para o porão de emergência! Boss primeiro! - Pega Tsuna e vai como todos os outros para baixo.

_Abely_- Squalo, é com você e-e Não parar a Tempestade, você é um lixo. - Desamarra ele e foge.

_Squalo-_ VOIIIIIIIIIII! - Se lança contra a tempestade, mas foi levado por ela...

_Abely_- e-e'' Ixi... Será que eu deveria ter mandado o Yamamoto junto?

Em algum campo militar... (?)

_Maho- _Então é isso... AHHHH! - Esmagada por um tubarão voador.

_Collonelo-_ Ei, o que é isso, Kora?

_Lal-_ Eu não sei... Fique para trás, Collonelo! - Assumindo modo de batalhe, enquanto este toca de relance com a arma.

_Maho_- SQUAAAALoOOO~~ - Revive e agarra ele ali mesmo.

_Collonelo_- Ei, arranjem um quarto, Kora!

_Lal_- Aff...

_Abely_- E assim, acaba a primeira parte do prólogo... e-e Reviews?

Nota 1: Os personagens de fichas secundários não farão par com ninguém citado, até porque se for isso muitos casos vão virar triângulos. A não ser os que não repetiram com os personagens escolhidos.

Nota 2: Para não ficar muito comprido, não irei colocar todas as fichas dos escolhidos aqui. A cada capítulo uma ficha.

Nota 3: Para os que não gostam de yaoi, tenrarei colocar o menor possível ou nada quando o capítulo se referir ao seu personagem escolhido. Já os secundários, é uma outra história...

Nota 4: Caso aja alguma reclamação, encaminharemos para a ala da Varia. Xanxus ficará muito feliz de recebê-los...

Xanxus- Ficarei nada, lixo.

Nota 5: Ok, brincadeira. Mas isso não quer dizer que podem reclamar à vontade, afinal, aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana.


	3. Natal em Família Protego

Natal em Família

Descrição: Especial de Natal da Família Protezione, criada por mim e respectivas donas das fichas. Sato, o Boss da Protego, decide convidar Tsuna e os guardiões para passarem um Natal com eles em sua mansão... E Reborn aprova, desde que façam uma antiga tradição natalina Vongola~ Gli Occhi e Montagna também participam.

Declaração: Hitman Reborn! não é meu. Algumas personagens são de autoria das donas e donos das fichas. Mas o Sato é meu.

_Chibi_

Na pacata - Na maior parte do tempo - cidade de Namimori a neve caia suavemente sob os telhados das casas, começando desde manhã do dia de Natal. Tsunayoshi, acordado a força pelo Reborn como de costume, ficou muito contente de ver as 'flores ortogonais' deslizando pelo ar até o chão.

- Ahhh! Que legal! Vamos ter mesmo um dia de neve hoje!

- Isso é mais do que conveniente. - Naquele dia, o bebê usava uma fantasia de Papai Noel sem barba, tendo em ombro seu fiel ajudante, Leon. - E suspeito, também.

- Suspeito? Por quê?

- Ontem estava fazendo 37º C, e da noite para o dia a temperatura desce bruscamente...

- Itte! Q-quer dizer que uma Família rival pode estar atrás de tudo isso? - O jovem chefe recebeu na cabeça um chute de seu instrutor. - Aiaiaiai! Reborn!

- Baka. Apesar de haver a probabilidade de outras Famílias terem homens com chamas da Chuva, eles não conseguem criar neve que cobre toda a cidade. E isso também não está com cara de ilusão. Então, só pode ser...

- ... Ah! Sato-kun tem um guardião do Gelo! Aiii! Por que fez isso, Reborn?

- Por ser tão lento, Dame-Tsuna. - Disse, seguindo para fora do quarto. - Vamos comer e depois visitar esse Boss.

- Ahh, certo... - Suspirou, indo se trocar.

Após terem tido um café da manhã quase tranquilo, o que era muito comum quando se tem o Lambo por perto, o jovem Sawada estava para sair de casa bem agasalhado, quando...

- Jyuudaime! - Aquela voz beirando a delirio apareceu, assim como o dono dela. Gokudera chegava correndo, acenando.

- A-ah, oi Gokudera-kun.

- Bom dia, Jyuudaime! Reborn-san!

- Ei! Você esqueceu o Lambo! Esqueceu sim!

- Cala a boca, sua vaca estúpida! Não preciso dar bom dia para você!

- Ahahahaha, Ohayo minna! - Nisso, apareceu Yamamoto também, com seu ar de bobo de sempre.

- Ótimo, agora o maluco do Baseball apareceu. - Resmungou Hayato.

- Ahaha, yo Gokudera! Ah, Tsuna! O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Nós iamos para a mansão Protezione, para falar com Sato e Pablo. - Foi o Arcobaleno que respondeu, transformando Leon em uma rena voadora verde.

- Uhn, me parece legal! Tudo bem se eu for junto?

- Eu também, Décimo!

- A-ano... Ah, está tudo bem. - Suspirou o menor, achando melhor ser assim.

- AHUAHUAHU! Lambo-san vai mostrar ser melhor visitante que o Tsuna!

Depois disso, Lambo estava enterrado num montinho de neve no jardim dos Sawada...

_ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi_

Enquanto isso, na mansão da Protego, todas as guardiãs da Família e guardiães da Occhi e Montagna estavam acordados, tomando o desjejum pacificamente...

- Então, o que acharam do trabalho de Pablo? - Perguntou o líder, sobre uma almofada vermelha, comendo uma pequena sopa de peixe. Estava trajando um manto vermelho claro, o que contrastava com seus olhos verdes, tornando-o mais natalino entre todos.

- Devo admitir, dessa vez ele fez um bom trabalho. - Kao-san disse, depois de olhar para fora e ver o jardim coberto de neve. Preferia ver a água caindo, escorrendo com vida, mas aquilo também não era nada mal.

- É, o baixinho até que fez uma coisa legal. - Disse Riza, a alemã guardiã da chama da tempestade. Como de costume, estava com sua calça preta de couro e o sobretudo combinando com a calça e a bota, porém trocara sua regata por uma blusa cinza, realçando seu cabelo e olhos. Adorava implicar com o jovem guardião da chama mutante.

- Ora, quando eu te pegar lá fora... - Foi contido pelo Sato, que colocou um pedaço de peixe na boca do loirinho com face de menina.

- Isso é, se pegar, né? com essa altura, eu te esmago fácil, fá- Por sua vez, a Quimahera enfiou na boca da guardiã um bolinho de arroz, voltando a sorver chá.

- Wow, isso foi feito com sincronia... sinistro. - Comentou Adele, irmã de Hibari e guardiã da Nuvem - que surpresa - da Gli Occhi. Sua fisionomia era parecida com a de Hibari, porém tinha um corpo proporcional e atletico feminino. Quando disse isso, Sarah, Raphael, Sawako e Kaoru concordaram. (Respectivamente: Guardiã Protego da Névoa, Guardião Gli Occhi Tempestade, Guardiã Montagna do Trovão e guardiã Protego da Nuvem. )

- Isso não é nada, deviam ver o que eles faziam comigo e com o irmão do Sato... Pareciam artistas de circo sádicos. - Leandre, o Boss da Gli Occhi se manifestou. Usava um manto parecido com o de Sato e da , porém a tonalidade do seu era roxo escuro. Combinava com sua personalidade.

- Ei! Retire o que disse, COELHO! - A jovem guardiã do Sol Protego, Coneo, falou revoltada. Afinal, crescera junto a artistas de circo...

- ... - Olhou para Sato, recebendo um olhar sério deste. Engoliu em seco e sussurou desculpas. - Mas que estes dois são- E antes de terminar qualquer coisa, recebeu dois pedaços de pimenta do reino na boca por dois pares de hashis. Com isso, teve que ser ajudado pela Ophelia, guardiã da Chuva Protego e muito séria e líder, indo até a cozinha tomar água e tentar abaixar a temperatura.

- Yeahhhh! - Todos aplaudiram, até as mais tímidas como Diabolique. Apesar do nome, era uma garota guardiã Montagna da Chuva, um anjo de pessoa. A bela forma feminina, de longos cabelos negros e angelicais, mesmo aplaudindo, ficara preocupada com ele.

- Deviamos nos reunir mais vezes, não é Quimahera?

- Essa é uma ótima ideia, Sato-kun. - Continuaram a comer tranquilos. A Boss usava um manto feminino, diferenciando dos outros pela cor de caramelo.

- É, vai ser divertido ver vocês judiarem do pobre Leandre-sama. - Disse Yuuki, guardiã da Névoa com um sorriso enorme após pegar o chá doce e a gelatina colorida. Era mais fã de doces.

- Sim, muito interessante. - Raph ajudou, sorrindo na mesma intensidade. Algumas guardiãs estranharam aquela mudança de comportamento, afinal, o garoto de cabelo acizentado se apresentara bem calmo e educado até naquele instante... Mas logo ouviram que ele tinha um demônio dentro de si. Não literalmente. Apenas uma bipolaridade simples.

- Estou adorando isso. - Riza voltou a se manifestar, mas na hora errada. No mesmo instante, Sato e Quimahera jogaram uns pedaços de pepino, cenoura e peixe na boca deles, numa ordem muda para que todos os 'delinquentes' não se animassem tanto naquela hora da manhã.

- Como foi que ficaram tão bons com hashis? - Sawako - a menina com rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor que Sato-sama - perguntou, enquanto Sato fazia a pequena e mimada princesa do Trovão Protego, Alicia, comer os vegetais. Com a ajuda de Kaoru-san, a mais velha dentre as guardiãs.

- Anos de treino e motivos para aprender. - Respondeu a Boss Montagna, agradescendo pela comida. - Mas, quando foi que virou babá, Sato-kun? - Alguns riram, mas a ala das guardiãs dele não, suspirando por terem 'pirralhas' para cuidar.

- Tenho que cuidar de minha Família... literalmente. - Respondeu, fazendo a menina de cabelo curto e arrepiado engolir o pedaço de cenoura. - Porém, não me incomodo. Tanto assim. - Disse, recebendo o olhar surpreso das garotas.

- Prefiria que nos desse mais liberdade... - Resmungou Alicia, fazendo carinha fofa para Yuuki dar gelatina para ela. Com muito, muito custo a jovem se entregou, começando a mimar o ser experiênte.

" Boba... caiu direitinho..." - O resto das pessoas que observavam aquela cena pensou.

- Senhor... O chefe Vongola veio vê-lo. - Disse o mordomo.

- Tsunayoshi-kun! - Sato também pareceu mudar - como o Raph -, porém ficou... mais envergonhado... ao ver a graciosa figura. Usou ilusão para disfarças o rubor das faces.

- Yo, Sato-kun. - O menino de cabelo cheio e espetado se apróximou, notando a ilusão. Mas preferiu não comentar nada. - Ah, estão comendo?

- Não se preocupe! Já terminei! Podemos ir para a outra sala, se quiser! - O Boss disse aquilo rápido e mais alto do que pretendia, fazendo a líder Montagna olhar para este... um pouco surpresa.

- Ótimo, Yamamoto Takeshi aqui... - Resmungou Kaoru mais nova, cobrindo a face com o cachecol porque também estava incomodada com a presença do senpai ali.

- ... Yo, Hayato. - Disse Pablo, olhando fixamente para o amigo.

- Yo, Pablo. - Disse, também olhando ele.

- V-vamos para lá, então... Quimahera, você cuida de todos, não? - Sato levou Tsuna para o outro aposento, mas voltou. - Kaoru, Pablo! Nos acompanhe, por favor!

- Hm... Suspeito. - Reborn sussurou, seguindo eles também.

- Então... Veio em boa hora, Boss... - Falou baixo, um pouco receoso o Boss Protezione. - G-gostaria de convidar vocês, seus parentes e guardiões para passar o Natal aqui... Se possível.

- Ah! Isso seria muito bom, Sato-kun! - Sorriu. - Não é, minna?

- Claro, Jyuudaime!

- Ahahaa, sim! Ainda mais se Kaoru-san estiver ali, nee?

- Ora, seu... - Parou novamente ao ver a face enrugada do Boss. - ... tenha mais respeito.

- Então, está combinado!

- Sato-kun, por acaso disse para Pablo criar essa neve? - Reborn interviu.

- S-sim, Reborn-sama... Isso foi ruim?

- Não, foi ótimo. - Deu um pequeno sorrisinho. - Quando chegar à noite, preciso conversar sobre você sobre...

- ... A tradição de Natal Vongola? Claro! É por isso que Quimahera e meu primo estão aqui!

- Ah, então já sabe? Que bom. Ciao ciao. - Despediu, puxando Tsuna consigo e saindo dali.

- Gahhh! Espera! Que tradição?

_ChibiChibiChibiChibi_

De noite, todos estavam reunidos no jardim gelado da Protego. Nana e os outros pais dos guardiões estavam sentados em um banquinho, tomando chocolate quente e prontos para assistirem a 'gincana' que todos iriam fazer. A situação era simples: Caça bandeira. Ou nesse caso, Caça Leon. Ao todo, eram quatro grupos - Quatro Famílias - atrás de montes de neve. Sorte que o espaço era grande.

Sato explicava para todas o que deviam fazer. Tinha sido convencido pelas guadiãs a não serem fracas com a Vongola, afinal, era uma competição, e sato não precisava protegê-lo ali.

Kou, a kouhai enamorada de Takeshi, segurava a sua arma determinada. Iria fazer parte do ataque, utilizando a força dos ventos com a arma para jogar nos outros.

Sarah tinha o dever de iludir os outros, se bem que seria difícil pela Gli Occhi ser feita por maior parte por ilusionistas.

Kaoru, a mais velha e meiga, tinha que utilizar as suas habilidosas mãos para fazer bolas de neve. O que já estava fazendo.

Pablo teria que ajudar Kaoru a fazer, produzindo mais neve do lado deles, além de fazer a manutenção do forte.

Ophelia iria usar água para produzir uma pista de gelo em torno dos fortes inimigos, utilizando de sua espada.

Coneo derreteria a neve para a guardiã da chuva utilizar a água. Além disso, seria do ataque central.

E Alicia ficaria na retaguarda de Sato, se juntando a dupla de ir pegar Leon.

Para a Família Montagna, Quimahera iria ficar no forte e ser a comandante no ataque.

Riza ficaria no ataque, para pegar o bichinho do Reborn. Era a mais qualificada, pela sua personalidade forte.

Sawako ficaria ao lado da Boss, aumentando o número de bolas de neve e dando pequenos choques nelas, para que quando alguém fosse atingido ficasse paralisado por um tempo.

E Diabolique, guardiã da chuva, auxiliaria Riza - apesar de sua personalidade calma. Mas como era bem rápida pelo seu treinamento, devia então se sair bem.

Leandre gostava mais de ação - afinal, seu trabalho na maior parte do tempo era entediante -, por isso iria liderar no ataque.

Como todos os seus guardiões tinham brigado para serem do ataque também, Leandre teve que sortear... E por sorte, Adele tinha sido escolhida. Afinal, a personalidade da moça não iria aceitar tal derrota por parte do destino.

Raph e Yuuki, muito contrariados - O lado maligno do garoto tinha sido 'ligado' -, combinaram que iriam participar do ataque também, liberando caminho para os outros dois enquanto faziam o resto um mar de sang- Quer dizer, desobedeceriam Leandre.

Por último, a Família Vongola estava toda reunida e estavam na maior confusão, com Gokudera gritando, Yamamoto rindo, Hibari em algum canto, não querendo participar e Tsuna sendo chutado pelo Reborn que perguntava se ele já tinha bolado um plano. Nana, o pai do Takeshi e outros não estavam olhando para o 'campo minado'. Afinal, achavam que para ser divertido, tudo iria ter efeitos especiais.

A batalha foi incrível, com quatro famílias reunidas. O vigor das Tempestades e Sois juntos era de formar grandes buracos na neve, fazendo alguns cairem para dentro deles. Os fortes logo viraram queijos-suiços de tão bombardeados que foram. Reborn estava ao lado de Nana, tomando café quente e conversando o quão era realista as armas sendo travadas e o show de luzes de Sawako, eletrocutando muitos.

Diabolique imitou Ophelia, tentando fazer o mesmo esquema. Conseguiu derrubar Sato, mas logo em seguida a guardiã Protego a deixou incapacitada de lutar, por ter mais experiência em campo de batalha. E fizera aquilo com elegancia. Uma figura escondida atrás da árvore de Natal do jardim, um pouco coberta de neve, assobiou. Os olhos azulados e cinzentos tentaram localizar o atrevido, e quando focou as pupilas no ser de branco, quase derrapara, colidindo com outro. Ele estava ali... sorrindo.

Pablo, guardião da Neve, estava entediado, quase nem se movendo dentro do forte. Afinal, fizera um monte enorme de neve ali, deixando para as guardiãs enrolarem e atirarem as bolas. Quando notou que muitos já tinham caido na arena, se levantou e foi para o centro, na direção e Leon. Gokudera viu o jovem loirinho e ficou parado, olhando-o com cara de tonto... E foi uma oportunidade perfeita. Num instante, invocava neve o suficiente e num só golpe, enterrara a todos. Estava em vantagem desde o inicio. Pegou calmamente o pequeno réptil entre os dedos e levantou, mostrando-se o vencedor da competição... Pena que Reborn acertara uma bola no estômago deste e fizera-o cair, tomando a posse de Leon.

_ChibiChibiChibiChibi_

Depois que Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, pai do Yamamoto terem descavado todos, entraram no salão da mansão, onde empregados esperavam com curativos e chocolate quente. Riza fora a médica de todos, pois somente tinha sido enterrada na neve viva, não sofrera nada tão forte. Lambo e Leandre tinham desmaiado, Sarah tinha quebrado o braço - sendo semi-curada por Rohei e Coneo - e Sato estava com uma mancha roxa na perna. Como sua pele era branca, ficara naquele tom pela batida.

O salão de festas onde estavam estava muito bem decorado, com guirlandas prateadas, uma árvore de natal média, de forma tradicional e com enfeites em forma de ursinhos, a mesa estava repleta de doces e salgados, ricamente decorada com figuras de anjos e folhas com cerejas. Alguns convidados já tinham comido parte dos alimentos. algumas velas estavam acesas, dando um ar agradável. Minutos depois, todos pares oficiais e não oficiais estavam juntos na varanda da casa japonesa, esperando o estouro de fogos começar.

Sato estava com Tsuna e a mãe dele. Incomodo, já que o jovem Vongola ainda não percebera seus sentimentos para com ele, e pretendia declarar naquela noite.

Kou-san estava com Takeshi, rabugenta por fora e feliz por dentro - já que ele segurava-a pelo braço.

Kaoru-san se encontrava ao lado de Chrome, conversando sobre alguns assuntos banais. Estava tudo bem, até uma névoa espessa tomar conta da garota e Mukuro aparecer no lugar... Se assustara um pouco, ainda mais quando este puxara ela para um abraço.

Sarah tinha chego perto de um canto obscuro, onde Hibari apoiava as costas na parede e tentava fazer Hibird parar quieto em seu ombro. Foi então que o pequeno pássaro voara e se escondeu dentro do cachecol da garota, cantando o Hino da escola feliz. O japonês olhou fulminante para ela - Ciúmes? -, mas no último instante sussurou um 'obrigado'.

Pablo e Hayato já estavam aos beijos... E estariam até agora, se Bianchi não tivesse aparecido.

Diabolique estava perto de onde Sarah e Hibari estavam, olhando aquela cena um pouco... triste. Mordeu o lábio inferior e foi para outro lugar, com a cabeça baixa.

Coneo estava tomando outro chocolate quente junto com Ryohei, competindo para ver quem tomava o chocolate mais rápido sem queimar a língua. De alguma forma, estavam se entendendo bem.

Leandre, que tinha acordado com dor de cabeça, estava sentado ao lado da Boss da Montagna, sendo mimado por ela...

Adele estava ao lado de Raphael, sendo a encarregada de conter o 'demônio dentro' dele para não estragar o momento.

Sawako, ao ver Diabolique passando ao seu lado com a cabeça baixa, levou-a para dentro, para descontar o mal estar na comida...

Riza estava com Yuuki, conversando simplesmente e comentando maldosamente sobre alguns casais...

Lambo ainda estava desmaiado. Ponto.

Enfim, Alicia estava comendo alguns bolinhos recheados de caramelo quente, quando... Viu um cabelo longo e comprido na neve... Sem pensar duas vezes caiu sobre ele, fazendo Squalo dar um grito de dor e sair debaixo da neve, fazendo sua veste negra se destacar. O "VOIIIIIIII! Quem foi o idiota que pulou em cima de mim?" foi ouvido por todos, mas logo fora amenizado porque a pequena tinha grudado no corpo do tubarão da Varia... Literamente. Grande era a sorte dele de Xanxus escolher para vigiar Protego...

Do outro lado, Ophelia tinha corrido atrás daquele que assobiara para ela. Assim, pulou e encurralou o jovem de cabelo branco e curto, de olhos cor lavanda... Byakuran jovem. Aquele que Tsuna derrotara no futuro... Não, na realidade, aquele ainda era um garoto que não sabia o que iria acontecer em sua vida. Ele sorriu e puxou a mulher para um beijo, no mesmo instante que os fogos iluminaram os céus com as cores natalinas.

_CHibiCibiChibiChibi_

PS1: A fic foi feita para dizer que NÃO abandonei vocês, amores... Mas estou um pouco sem inspiração, então vão ter que esperar. E nem uma manada de Xanxus irá mudar isso... Infelizmente. - Afim de domar uma manada de Xanxus.

PS2: Como a ficha da Sophia desapareceu, eu a substitui pela Diabolique... porque foi o primeiro nome que apareceu. Sorte sua u.u - Deixa as que ficaram de fora caçar a Diabolique por ela ter sido sortuda, e aparecido em um Especial.

PS3: Desculpem os erros, se tiver algum... - Escondendo.

Abely- Bem... Ainda são vinte e três horas e onze minutos. Ou seja, ainda é Natal! Feliz Natal, querido e queridas! - Apanha. - Ah, ok, eu mereço isso.

Essa pequena distorção no espaço temporal é no intervalo, quando termina a saga do futuro e está para começar a saga da Shimon. Ah, sim... Na fic original tem spoiler da Saga Shimon, só para avisar...

E o extra "Natal em Família" nasceu devido a insistência da Renev-san, que me controlou para escrever tudo isso em poucas horas até o final do Natal... E foi assim. - Vai desmaiar em algum canto.

Muita paz, alegria e presentes para todos!


	4. Primeiro capítulo Tempestade

**Família das Fichas**

Declaração- Infelizmente, Reborn! Não é meu... Senão teria muito, muito mais yaoi. Ainda bem que a autora original é mulher.

Descrição: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fanficher, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir!

**Abely-** Choise! - Roda aquele negócio cilindrico e dourado. - E deuuuu... ! o-o Sky (Não vou falar o nome do Boss da Família ainda. Leiam!), que chama é essa?

_Sky_- **Tempestade. **

**Abely-** Heee! Vamos lá para a sala de comando-geral! E gente, não fiquem tristes. Foi o destino que escolheu...

**Sky- **Sim, ela escreveu os elementos em papéis e foi sorteando. Menos o Céu, que será o último.

**Abely-** Sky, fique quieto e não dá spoiler. Vamos, Kou-chan! Deixe sua Mama orgulhosa, quer onde ela esteja te vendo... - Apanha de novo.

**Kou**- Si! - Vai para o cômodo de vídeo.

**Capítulo 1 - **A Guardiã da chama que destrói todo mal ao seu caminho.

- Aqui é um ótimo lugar, Boss! - Uma garota de 14 anos deixou cair as malas no chão, impressionada.

- Sim. Como nosso _Perla (_N/A: De acordo com o tradutor, Pérola) se encontra aqui no Japão, decidi fazer uma residência para podermos avaliá-los melhor. - Disse um rapaz mais alto que ela, pegando a chave e abrindo o grandioso portão da frente, feito todo de madeira, em volta, grandes muros de cor amarelo-claro.

- Não creio que o _Padroncino_ (N/a: De acordo com o tradutor, Pequeno Mestre) tenha dado tanto dinheiro assim só para nos instalar. - Demorou um pouco para entrar porque teve que pegar novamente as malas que havia soltado, e quando pisou no caminho de pedras - elas davam até a entrada da casa -, ficou novamente estupefada. - Gran Dio! (N/a: Grande Deus)

- Meu irmãozinho concordou em nos dar essa grande residência, tanto pelo fato que mais pessoas logo irão se juntar a nós... - Ele tirou os sapatos e pediu para a pequena fazer o mesmo. - e também porque eu disse: Para compensar por não ser o escolhido de proteger o Perla, eu te enviarei uma lembrancinha quando chegar ao Japão.

- ... Ah... - Kou não se mostrou tão surpresa ao ouvir o resto da frase. - Como sempre, Boss é um persuador nato.

- Aquele mão-de-vaca queria que morassemos em um apartamento pequeno... - Apertou a palma da mão com força, olhando sério para algum ponto qualquer. - Ainda bem que dei ordens para o Giovvane melhorar o caráter del-

- Seja muito bem-vindo, Boss! - Repentinamente, no cômodo amplo da sala principal, os dois récem chegados viram filas humanas horizontais, japoneses e poucos italianos, abaixados em forma de reverência. O Décimo Chefe da Família Protezione até esqueceu do que ia falar em seguida.

- A-ano... - Fechou lentamente os olhos e respirou fundo. Falava bem japonês, porém 'estar' na frente dos novos empregados era um tanto... desconfortável. - Obrigado por essa recepção calorosa. Entretanto estou um pouco confuso, porque pensei que não teria ninguém aqui...

- Boss, o Mordomo e assistênte do pequeno mestre da Itália mandou entregar isso. - Um italiano entregou um envelope com o Emblema da Família: Uma ostra rodeada por muitas faixas, parecendo abraça-la.

- Arigatou. - Pigarreou quando Kaoru riu baixo; seu sotaque era muito brasileiro quando dizia as coisas mais simples.

_" Caro Boss..._

_Aqui quem escreve é seu fiel servo Giovvane [...] (Resolveu pular as devidas apresentações), que deseja ter chegado bem. No tempo livre que tive nesses dois meses, tomei a liberdade de escolher com muita preucação os empregados da Casa Principal do Japão, enquanto Ivan __**( O Boss pensou no irmão de seu grande amigo, que cuidou dele desde pequeno**__) selecionou empregados japoneses. Espero que goste da surpresa. De seu humilde servo, Giovvane"._

- Ah, então foi o Giovvane? Que ótimo! Já não aguento mais carregar essas malas! - Ela entregou seus pertences a uma das mulheres que tinham se aproximado para levá-las para os respectivos quartos, e arrumá-los.

- Sim, sim. Mas parece que Ivan teve mais trabalho por aqui. Como se chama?

- Me chamo Gregório, Boss.

- Certo, peça para prepararem um jantar para nós, por favor. De acordo, Kao-chan? - Sorriu para a Guardiã, se espreguiçando.

- Hai, seria ótimo. - Disse.

- Isso não será preciso, Boss. O jantar está pronto, e será servido no cômodo ao lado. Queira acompanhar-nos... - O italiano fez sinal aos outros empregados, que se espalharam e sumiram rapidamente.

- Me diga Gregório, por acaso você também é um ninja contratado? Que energia tem eles... - Riu, dando de cara com uma sala de jantar incrivelmente decorada. Tinha telas de Sakuras espalhadas por todas as paredes, ricamente feitas.

- Ahhh, é tudo tão lindo! Exatamente, ou melhor, do que imaginei!

- Sim. E essa será a casa em que a nova geração será formada... – O Boss se sentou naqueles 'puffis' no chão e inclinou a cabeça, fechando levemente os olhos cansados. Gamberini Kaoru sorriu ligeiramente, indo do outro lado da mesa e sentando também. Ouviu cochichos de alguns servos do lado de fora do cômodo e se virou para eles.

- " Oh, parecem um lindo casal..."

- " Então aquela garota será a esposa do Boss?"

- " Com aquele corp- Ai!"

- "Não diga coisas assim! São sentimentos que contam!"

- Kao-chan? Algum problema? - Os olhos sonolentos e alheios a aquelas vozes miraram a garota, que parecia emitir uma aura assustadoramente grandiosa e vermelha de... raiva.

- ESCUTEM AQUI! - Ela arrastou a porta de pano com violância, fazendo todos se assustarem, menos o Boss. Ele estava acostumado com os ataques dela, mesmo a tendo vista algumas vezes na Itália. - EU SOU UMA GUARDIÃ DO BOSS, OUVIRAM? NÃO IREI SER A ESPOSA DELE! NEM TENHO IDADE PARA ISSO! E QUERO DEIXAR ISSO BEM CLARO! EU-NÃO-FAÇO-UM-PAR-LINDO-COM-O-BOSS!

- ... - Parecia uma cena trágica paralisada. Bem quando o urso faminto vai devorar alguns aldeões encurralados. Os servos nem se moviam ou emitiam som.

- Ahn... - Ouviram o rapaz e todos se voltaram para ele, que mais parecia ter bocejado. - Que bom que terminou com essa fofoca rápido, Kou-chan. Agora, vamos comer. Estou faminto.

- ... Hai, Boss. - Fechou a porta, com um tanto de raiva ainda, e voltou ao seu lugar. Odiava quando havia várias pessoas num local, mas parecia que todos queriam ver cada movimento deles. Sentia a presença dos novos trabalhadores, aliás, via as sombras deles na porta de tecido. Além do mais, já passara de cinco horas sem se alimentar. Estava com fome...

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Então... - Kaoru estava na frente de alunos, todos vestidos com o uniforme do colégio Namimori, que faziam cochichos sobre sua pessoa. Conseguiu ouvir a conversa de duas amigas: " Mas olha só, que corpo vulgar a garota tem! Odiei o cabelo dela, não combina". Já na parte dos meninos... O esperado. Pensavam que seu corpo era 'muito desenvolvido' para sua idade tenra de treze anos. - Me chamo Gamberini Kaoru. Sou italiana e gosto de Vôlei e música.

- Certo. Pode sentar naquele acento próximo a janela, Kaoru-san. - O professor disse, tranquilo. Logo começou a colocar fórmulas na lousa. Ótimo, Matémática.

A morena de cabelos que atingiam até um palmo abaixo dos ombros suspirou, enquanto se acomodava na carteira. Tudo ali era desconfortável... Não gostava daquele amontoado de olhos negros olhando-a de lado, não gostava da matéria e por fim, não gostava daquele uniforme. Beje não combinava com ela, nem saia xadrez. Tentou pensar positivo; pelo menos estava servindo direito, já que o Boss teve a bondade de comprar para ela e as outras guardiãs, por encomenda, aquelas roupas. Além disso poderia usar seus dois queridos colares de ouro e prata, sua pulseira de prata, fina, e seus dois anéis de prata. Um mais simples, já o outro mais estiloso e morderno.

Os pingos de chuva começaram a se fazer presentes, indo lentamente para o chão, para o topo do prédio e também nas janelas das salas de aula. Alguns fizeram cara feia, pois não tinham guarda-chuvas. Outros nem ligaram. Já a italiana...

- _Pioggia_... - Sussurou "Chuva", em sua língua natal. Gostava também quando chovia, afinal, a água era sua inspiração. Esquisito pensar naquilo, afinal, era a Guardiã da Tempestade da Família Protezione. Se bem que, de acordo com o seu chefe, esses dois elementos na maioria das vezes entravam em discussões pequenas, porém eram sempre muito chegados. Devia ser por isso que sempre lhe vinha inspiração quando chovia. Deixou um pouco as anotações de lado e começou a rabiscar algumas palavras no caderno. Não se continha quando a inspiração vinha.

Na hora do terminio das aulas, ela viu muitos colegas e outros - sempais e kouhais - olhando para o céu, querendo que aquilo passasse logo para poderem voltar para casa secos. Bobagem.

- Mas que porcaria de chuva! - Ouviu alguém.

- Se estão com tanta pressa, coloque a bolsa em cima da cabeça e corra. Tudo bem se acabar molhado - afinal, é só água.

Antes que o outro respondesse, Kaoru andou apressadamente para fora do colégio, pulando para não pegar nas possas d'agua e aproveitando o momento. Não era forte, estava até bem fraquinha, quase uma garoa. Quando passou pelo portão da escola, não sentia mais as gotinhas geladas. Mas via elas cairem na calçada; somente nela não a tocavam. Por quê?

- Ahaha! - Ouviu uma risada engraçada atrás de si. Não era de zombeira, era na verdade... Engraçada... - Você deve gostar mesmo de água! - Virou-se e se deparou com um garoto maior. Devia ser do segundo ano, pela altura e casaco. - Mas se não cuidar de sua saúde, pode pegar uma Pneumonia!

- Eu não fico doente fácil. - Resmungou, apesar de ter falado alto. Voltou a olhar para frente e, diferente de antes, passou a caminhar com mais calma e reto, querendo sair da vista daquele ser estraga-prazeres. O que não deu certo.

- Espere um pouco! - Ainda risonho, apertou o passo para segui-la. - Você não tem um guarda-chuva, certo? Que tal eu te levar para casa?

- Não, obrigada. - Continuou seu rumo, passando a ser veloz. - Eu me viro bem sozinha!

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Obrigado. - Sato (Sky) agradeceu uma das empregadas e entregou a mala escolar. - Aliás, onde está Kou-san?

- Ela... Bem, meu senhor... Nós tentamos avisar, mas ela... A Kaoru-san não quer sair debaixo da chuva! Ela disse que iria treinar, nós insistimos que ela fosse para a área do dojo da casa, mas ela não nos ouviu!

- Ah, entendo. Fique calma e vá preparar um chá, certo? - Sorrindo, foi em direção da varanda que rodeava toda a casa, de onde podia ver toda a parte do jardim de onde se encontrava. Nada. Continuou o seu trajeto até que ouviu o som da lâmina cortar o ar. - Boa tarde, Kou-san.

- Ahhhhh! - Movia sua arma, que era um Bizento com um laço vermelho enrolado no cabo, de forma veloz. Aquilo era incrível, dado pelo tamanho da face cortante e o peso que devia ter. A menina de quatorze anos estava totalmente molhada, da cabeça aos pés, usando seu uniforme de treino vermelho - que tinha ficado mais para o tom vinho. - Boa tarde, Boss!

- Venha para dentro, você está mais molhada que a chuva. - Fez um movimento com a mão, puxando a porta e inclinando a cabeça para o lado. - Mandei esquentar um chá para se aquecer.

- Uhn... - Tinha parado com o treino e feito uma reverencia para o outro, plantada no meio do jardim. Não gostava de ser interrompida nos treinos, Sato sabia disso... Então, para ele estar a chamando devia ser algo bem importante mesmo. - Certo, Boss.

Após Kaoru ter ido se trocar e ambos sentarem em volta de uma mesinha, tomaram um pouco daquilo.

- Desculpe interromper seu treinamento. - Disse finalmente o mais velho, olhando para ela. - Sabia que tem um dojo do outro lada da casa?

- Hai, Boss. Uma das empregadas me disse.

- Então, por que não foi para lá? Pensei que já tinha superado essa fase, Kaoru-san... - Suspirou, sorvendo outro gole.

- A chuva até que está fina, e eu senti necessidade de treinar em um local mais amplo, Boss.

- Hum. - Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos verdes, bem diferente dos seus, demonstrando um olhar de irritação. Aquela cor de verde-musgo não combinava em nada com a personalidade da sua guardiã. - Me diga, aquilo que aconteceu na escola realmente de deixou tão desconcertada assim?

- ... - Ficou quieta. Normalmente pessoas normais perguntariam: " O que aconteceu hoje?", ou "Qual é o problema?". Mas o Boss não. Era como se ele sempre estivesse um passo a frente, e tendo total noção do problema, ia direto ao ponto. - C-como sabe? Me viu hoje quando eu saia?

- Não, não cheguei a te ver. - Pegou o bule e reabasteceu sua xícara. - Lembra que eu irei ficar até mais tarde, indo ao clube de pintura?

- Então, como? Como o Boss sempre sabe de tudo?

- Ahaha, não, eu não sei de tudo Kou-san. - Sorriu novamente, entretanto notou a posição mais rígida que a outra tomou. - Hum... Então, é um garoto?

- Boss! - Ficou ligeiramente desconcertada, mas logo ficando quieta.

- Ah, você sabe, Kou-san... Eu sou bom em notar as reações das pessoas. E ao que me indica, foi um garoto sim.

- Hunf, como se um idiota como ele fosse me afetar... - Resmungou, acabando de tomar seu chá com um gole.

- Ah, está lhe afetando um pouco sim. - Se levantou, desativando o alarme do celular. - Tenho que ir cuidar dos papéis, Kou-san. - Virou o corpo, andando em direção a saída. - Mas pegue leve no treino, entendeu? Não quero saber que você acabou gripada por causa de um descuido desses.- Sutilmente, desapareceu das vistas dela.

- Han, eu não iria ficar gripada tão depressa... - Levantou novamente e foi pegar a sua querida arma, indo treinar no tal dojo.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

Kou-san encostou na árvore perto da pista de corrida, da gincana escolar da escola Namimori, respirando rapidamente. Seu time tinha ganho a prova anterior, entretanto estavam empatados com o time B. Se completassem a próxima prova, ganhariam. Apesar do time adversário ter uma sorte estranha, levando em conta os idiotas e os inúteis que continha - Ryohei, Gokudera e Tsuna-, estava empenhada em ganhar aquilo.

O Boss estava no time C, outro time adversário. Ele não parecia estar querendo ganhar, talvez porque o sol estava muito quente, além disso era algo bem inútil. Então ela teria que mostrar que era capaz de levar seu time a vitória!

- Muito bem, todos aos seus postos! A última prova será uma corrida de três pernas! - Anunciou o professor.

Teriam que correr em duplas? Ótimo, pensou irônica. Analisou todos do time; os melhores corredores tinham se cansado nas provas de corrida de bastão e salto, o resto era inútil... E também tinha o idiota.

- Hahaha! Parece que vamos correr juntos! Prazer, sou Yamamoto Takeshi! - Estendeu a mão, que foi retribuida. - Vamos nos esforçar juntos!

- Prazer, sou Gamberini Kaoru. Fique sabendo que é melhor nós ganharmos, e se perdermos será por sua culpa! Mas, como serei eu a correr, é pouco provavel a derrota. - Cruzou os braços, enquanto via os outros chegarem.

- Ahahaha, é? - O que ele era? Um idiota completo para ficar rindo daquele jeito? - Não se preocupe, Kaoru-san! Eu sou bom em corridas e em baseiball também!

- Ótimo, se concentra. - Tomaram suas posições. De um lado, Ryohei e Gokudera, do outro, Sato e algum garoto com cara de mimado. E então BAM! foi dado a largada! E então a competição acabou com a vitória do time B!

- Ótimo trabalho, Kaoru-san! - Ofegava, fazendo um positivo com a mão e sorrindo meigamente para ela. Pegou o troféu que lhes era entregue e foi elevado, assim como ela, pela onda de alunos contentes. - Ah, você é aquela menina na chuva, não é?

- Sim. - Simplesmente disse, localizando o Boss. Este sorriu e tirou uma foto escondido, para se lembrar daquele momento. Sabia que a garota com corpo mais desenvolvido para a idade ficaria um tanto incomodada se fosse posar. - Bom trabalho, senpai!

- Ah, em que série você está? - Foram deixados no chão e continuaram com a conversa. Takeshi queria saber a classe dela para visitar nos intervalos...

- ... Eu estou no último ano do fundamental. - Disse séria, já preparada para aqueles comentários de desagradáveis sempre.

- Ah, e já corre assim? - Continuava a sorrir. - Impressionante, Kaoru-san!

... Ele era realmente um idiota, ou um cara bem legal. Mas tolo soava melhor.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

Estava reunida numa grande sala da casa, junto com todos os outros guardiões, em pé. Analisava - ao lado da Guardiã da Chuva - os guardiões recém chegados e acolhidos na casa, perguntando internamente se aceitar eles seria uma ideia segura. Fitou as órbes azuis e cristalinas da Guardiã mais velha, Ophelia, e experiênte ao seu lado, vendo o mesmo rosto sério e indecifrável de sempre. Aquilo era um sinal bom, logo, relaxou o corpo e sentou finalmente na mesa retangular central.

- Como você está, Kaoru-chan? Faz tempo que não nos vemos! - Tentou puxar conversa com a Guardiã da Nuvem, que tímida como era, batia o dedo indicador na madeira, reproduzindo uma música qualquer.

- Estou muito bem, Kou-san! - Sorriu, parando com o movimento e juntando as mãos para descansarem, fazendo-as desaparecem por debaixo da mesa. - Ouvi dizer que pegou um resfriado alguns dias atrás... Está tudo bem agora? - Inclinou a cabeça, preocupada.

- Sim, sim... Parece que andam fofocando muito de mim, nee? - Alicia, a Guardiã do Trovão, sentou um olhar tenebroso sobre si e olhou para o lado, bem quando estava terminando de comer seu décimo primeiro palitinho doce.

- Ahhh~ - Começou manhosamente a pequena. - Desculpe, mas escapou maninha Kou-Rou! - Logo, Alicia conseguiu o que queria: Todas as garotas - menos Ophelia -, se glomeraram ao redor da baixinha de quinze anos e ficaram paparicando a mesma.

- Ahh! Uma gracinha! Faz essa carinha de novo, Ali-chan! - Kou abraçou a menor e um ano mais velha. Odiava admitir, porém na maior parte das vezes caia naquele truque.

- Isso foi mais fofo que os coelhos e tigres do circo, COEJOS! - Coneo, a guardiã do Sol gritou.

- Tome alguns biscoitos, Alicia-san! - A Kaoru e Sarah, que tinha e materializado para perto do grupo, começaram a dar os docinhos na boca da menina. A ideia foi aceita por todos e logo começaram a imitar as duas.

- Parem com isso, AGORA! - Ophelia gritou, logo todas se calaram e olharam para esta. - Mas que bagunça! - Olhou feio para Alicia, que se encolheu nos braços das duas Kaoru's. Iria iniciar um belo e tedioso sermão, isso se o Boss não tivesse entrado...

- Boa tarde, pessoal, desculpem-me o atraso, é que... O que? - Sato parou na porta, vendo o que parecia uma cena congelada no ar; todas estavam avançando contra a Alicia com algum alimento açucarado e bonitinho na mão.

- ... Mas que droga é essa? - Sem delicadeza alguma, Pablo, saiu de trás do Chefe - empurrando este para o lado e viu melhor aquilo.

- Ah, Pablo-kun... Se controle. Por favor, todos sentados. Tenho algo muito importante para falar a todos. E como por mágica, tudo estava e volta a harmonia. Até Alicia tinha adquirido uma postura melhor, o que era bastante raro.

" Vou começar pela razão que me levou a formar tão cedo minha Família. Meu avô, o antigo Boss, morreu cinco meses passados - honrando nossa tradição de proteger o Boss Vongola até o último suspiro. Nesse meio tempo, eu e meu irmão mais velho travamos uma batalha pelo título da Família Protezione, e só recentemente soubemos a resposta."

- Por que demoraram tanto para anunciarem? - Pablo interrompeu, curioso. Um mês talvez seria o básico, mas cinco!

- Ambos ficamos muito feridos naquela luta. - Coçou a cabeça, evitando o olhar do mais novo membro. - Os guardiões da antiga geração esperavam nossa recuperação para nomearem oficialmente, pois poderiamos ficar com sequelas irreversíveis ou morrer.

- Ah... Certo... - Pablo olhou para o meio da mesa, pensativo. As meninas pararam de fitar ele e voltaram a total atenção para o chefe.

" Por isso, agora chegou a minha vez de proteger a Família Vongola. Eu perguntei antes de vocês, como meus amigos e minha família, queriam me acompanhar nessa guarda tão pesada... E quando eu terminar, vou perguntar de novo. Por isso, essa será a última chance de desistirem."

Com isso, usando um controle, Sato fez a sala ficar escura e um monitor gigante aparecer na parede. Passou todas as informações e vídeos dos integrantes da jovem família do Décimo Vongola, feita pelo seu primo Leandre, da Família Gli Occhi. Talvez por isso uma foto de quando o chefe era pequeno e dormia no berço tinha aparecido misteriosamente ali. Acalmado os animos de todos, retomou.

" A Família Protezione começou e ainda é uma organização que visa proteger somente a Vongola, auxiliando-a de modo quase anônimo. De certa forma, meu avô e o Nono Vongola talvez só se viram duas vezes em toda a vida, e creio que nem ele tenha conhecimento de nós. Em toda a história, houveram guardiões que morreram completando suas missões, e todos temos muito orgulho deles..."

- É? Ter orgulho de ter nomeado pessoas como guarda-costas e feito elas protegerem com a vida uns caras que nem sequer conheciam direito? - Sato podia sentir a aura irritada do Pablo e de Kou-san, que desejava mais do que nunca arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

- Pablo-kun, é claro que meus antecessores se preocupavam muito com seus guardiões... - Notou o menino fazer uma expressão que poderia ser traduzida como "É? Não me parece tanto assim". - ... E eu também. Saiba que em algumas gerações, às vezes a Família era somente integrada por três ou dois guardiões, entretanto eles estavam determinados a proteger e dar forças... A Família mais promissora e que representaria o melhor do nosso futuro. Vongola.

- Hunf... - Descruzou os braços lentamente, se calando.

- Mas que menino idiota... - Começou Kou-san, querendo torcer aquele pescocinho.

- É, se é um covarde pode sair fora... Ninguém liga se não nos acompanhar. - Coneo completou, olhando de lado para a Tempestade e ambas sorriram.

- Não estou obrigando ninguém... - Tocou levemente no ombro do Guardião, mas logo retirando pelo outro se esquivar. - Mas gostaria muito que fizesse parte, Pablo-kun. E também, ficarei muito agradecido pelos que aceitarem me acompanhar. E serão todos, de minha eterna gratidão e confiança. - Sorriu, mas logo adotou um tom sério novamente. - Então, quem está comigo?

- Eu, Boss! - Todas levantaram os braços. Até Pablo.

- Dentre os guardiões da Vongola, tem um amigo de infância meu... Tá certo, vou fazer parte disso. - Disse por fim o guardião do elemento do Gelo, se retirando de imediato. Estava com sono e precisava muito dormir. Kou-san quase foi atrás do moleque e ensinar alguma educação para ele, mas foi impedida pela Ophelia e Sato.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Não consigo acreditar que ele faz parte da Vongola... - Sussurava a morena, enquanto mechia em um de seus colares de prata, distraida em direção do colégio. Na foto, ele não parecia ser tão bobo assim...

- Realmente. Squaaaalo-chan seria um Guardião da Chuva muito melhor... - Alicia, a única garota de cabelo curto começou, se envolvendo em sonhos junto ao albino de cabelo longo e liso.- Sinto tanta saudade de puxar aquele cabelo...

- Não acredito que continua sendo assim, Alicia-chan... - Sarah gostaria de aconselhar a menor a ser menos infantil, ainda mais na frente do membro da Varia, entretanto ficou quieta ao ser ameaçada com uma carinha de choro.

- Ahahaha! Que dia lindo para um COELHO! - Coneo gritou para o céu, pulando com a mochila fina que trazia nas costas.

- Aliás, alguém viu o Pablo-kun? - Sarah, a guardiã da Névoa Protezio, olhou ao redor.

- Ele deve estar cabulando aula, bem no primeiro dia dele. Vai saber, é um menino. - Kou respondeu de imediato, preferindo o guardião exclusivo ficasse bem longe delas.

- Sim! Também prefiro assim! - A pequena e fofa Alicia disse. Afinal, a posição de pessoa de baixa estatura, fofa, peste e infantil era dela. Aquele afeminado só iria trazer problemas. Pelo menos para a 'princesa'.

- Eu acho que devemos trazer ele com a força do COELHO! - A albina pulou, dessa vez, fazendo parte da calcinha aparecer...

- Idiota vulgar. - Ophelia apareceu repentinamente, pegando com os longos braços a menor no ar e colocando a mesma no chão, arrumando a saia desta. - Pelo menos coloque um shorts por baixo. Quer desonrar o nome da Família com essa sua atitude? - Os olhos azuis como a água gelada dos polos deixou todos um pouco surpresos.

- É que eu não gosto de shorts! - Coneo tentou explicar, mas recebeu um tapinha na cabeça. - Ai! Mas isso não doeu nada, juro pelo Coelho!

- Porém irá doer, e muito, se eu te ver pulando só de saia...

- Certo, certo... Ordem. - Sato apareceu ofegante, puxando Pablo pelo braço. Estivera tentando acordar, arrumar e convencer o garoto a ir no horário certo de aula. Parou para reabastecer os pulmões de ar, e foi quando o sinal bateu. - Então, que tal todos nos encontrarmos no terraço?

- Ótimo local, Boss! - Kou-chan falou de imediato. Sato desejou boas aulas para as mais novas, já que não eram do mesmo ano. Logo, ele foi para a classe do terceiro escoltado pelas Ophelia e Sarah - afinal, elas também eram de sua classe.

- Ahahaah! Kaoru-san! Que coincidencia a encontrar por aqui! - Uma figura de cabelo preto e arrepiado se aproximou, após deixar Gokudera levar a força Tsuna para classe, afim de entrarem antes do professor.

- Olá, senpai. - Cumprimentou, andando.

- Aquelas meninas eram suas amigas? Parecem se dar muito bem! - Continuava a sorrir. Qual era a dele, afinal?

- N-Sim! São, são. - Gostaria de declarar que eram uma Família também, mas não poderia revelar o nome ou quem eram realmente. - Então, vamos logo entrar, senpai. Ou vamos nos atrasar.

- Ahaaha! É verdade! Bem, nos vemos pelos corredores, Kaoru-san!

- Tá, nee... - Viu aquela corrida de pessoa feliz e boba. - Deprimente... –Balançou a cabeça.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

_Era um dia ensolarado na Itália, e dias assim não eram bons para treinar por causa da elevada temperatura. Nenhuma nuvem era vista no céu. Onde se encontrava era uma vasta pista de grama, longe de tudo. A menina menor se movia com grande velocidade, porém ainda não dominava muito bem a técnica de correr e às vezes acabava no chão. Correr nas plantas molhadas pelo dia anterior não era muito sábio._

_Do alto de um poste fino, instalado recentemente ali, um adulto jogava aviões de papel colorido, outras vezes eram origamis em forma de pássaro (Estes eram os mais difíceis de pegar). O jogo era assim: A moreninha tinha que usar a força e velocidade do próprio corpo para pegar todos que ele lançasse no ar, isso antes de encostar no chão. Em sua mão, um leque vermelho com chamas vermelhas estava redirecionando o vento._

_O mestre e aprendiz continuaram ali até o pôr-do-sol na terra, e nesse dado momento, a pequena já estava semi-desmaiada no chão, segurando fracamente algumas cestas onde guardara seus alvos. O adulto desceu do poste com leveza, e se aproximou dela. Tinha agüentado melhor do que todos os outros, evidente, e o resultado era... promissor. Cinquenta e dois aviões azuis ( Pontos 5), trinta aviões amarelos (Pontos 3) e dez origamis (Pontos 10). Olhou para a sua cesta com origamis recolhidos e que sua aluna não pegara, de número aproximado de cinquenta e poucos. _

_- Seu pai vai gostar de saber que melhorou no treinamento de velocidade com o vento. – Jogou água no rosto dela, que reagiu instantaneamente. _

_- ... Gasp! – Sentou-se. – Meu pai vai ficar decepcionado em saber que eu só consegui evoluir para pegar dois origamis a mais que o normal. – Resmungou, lembrando da fisionomia violenta e grossa do guardião do Sol._

_- Joshua é um homem insatisfeito por natureza. – O companheiro de batalhas sussurou, guardando sua arma. – Venha, todos devem estar voltando para a mansão para um belo jantar. _

_- Sim, mestre._

_Depois, a imagem mudou para um dia de chuva, anos depois daquilo. Já conseguia carregar sua arma enorme e afiada com dois braços, pelo cabo da mesma. Se empenhava melhor por estar sentindo o cheiro refrescante no ar, entretanto, aquele mesmo ficou azedo quando visualizou seu pai passando pelo corredor, olhando e reprovando aqueles ataques de iniciante. Kou-san lembrou ter se sentido totalmente desmotivada naquele dia, e como era de se esperar, trancou-se no quarto com uma foto da falecida mãe._

" _Você matou sua mãe!"_

_- Não, não matei... – Levou aos ouvidos as mãos pequenas, atormentada pelas palavras dele. – Não matei..._

_Nesses momentos, sempre agia como uma criança fraca e pobre, iludida. Então, conheceu o Boss._

_- Este será o próximo chefe da Família. – Disse seu mestre, indicando um garotinho de olhar sério. Não era frio, apenas sério... parecia analisar a pequena Kaoru completamente, mas não se incomodava com aquilo. _

_- Me chamo Sato. E você? – O sotaque denunciava que estava aprendendo italiano._

_- Me chamo Kaoru. Gamberini Kaoru. Irei servi-lo como uma de seus guardiões, Boschan. – Disse, em tom decidido. Aquela era sua meta. _

_- Irei precisar de você no futuro. – Sorriu, e aquilo pareceu trazer paz a Kou-san, se lembrava perfeitamente desse dia. Foi quando começou a mudar sua atitude, parando de se lamentar e sendo ainda mais determinada. Foi há muito tempo. _

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Então, vim aqui porque me pareceu que você estava febril. – Declarou Sato, no meio da noite, vestindo um roupão laranja claro, que estava relativamente aberto, mostrando seu pijama com estampa de carneirinho.

- Me desculpe por preocupar o Boss, eu... – Kou estava sentada na cama, semi-descoberta, revelando seu pijama, sendo um shorts e regata de seda e azul bebê.

- Eu me preocupo com todas as minhas guardiãs. E preciso saber quando elas ou eles estão desconfortáveis, para ajudá-los. Somos uma Família agora. Sempre fomos. – Relembrou de ambos terem se conhecido bem pequenos.

- Sim, Boss... – No fim, acabou contando seus Flashs de memória enquanto sonhava, e Sato abraçava Kou-san de maneira quase maternal (Apesar de ser homem). Do lado de fora, Ophelia estava segurando a caneca de leite dele, fumegante, esperando...

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Agora, explica mais uma vez... – Kou se encontrava junto com Alicia e Sarah, as mais caseiras da Família. Kaoru-san, a mais velha e alta, estava junto com a banda, motivo de não estar ali. – vocês vão mesmo ficar por aqui?

- Mas é claro! – Sawako, a guardiã da chama do Trovão de Montagna, estava na cozinha fazendo bolinhos de chuva. Mais uma vencida pelo olhar de princesa e pidona de Alicia, que ficava de um lado ao outro, feliz do jeito que era. – O seu Boss permitiu, não permitiu?

- Nós podemos cuidar dos Vongola sozinhas, obrigada.

- Não é questão de potência, é questão de união. – A garota brasileira tinha prendido seu longo cabelo castanho-escuro num coque, para evitar do cabelo cair na massa. E também para Alicia não ficar pendurada nela, parecia que a pequena tinha um fetiche por cabelos longos e sedosos. Os olhos esverdeados estavam atentos ao que preparava, com as mãos brancas batendo o alimento.

- Hm... Diz isso a garota que fugiu de casa porque não se dava bem com seu pai.

- Tive minhas razões. – Acrescentou, pensando que talvez não fora bom contar parte de seu passado... Entretanto, respondeu como cozinhava e limpava em tão tenra idade, sendo ensinada pelos seus falecidos avós, para conseguir sobreviver. Uma vez teve um mini-apartamento, próximo a casa dos avós onde ia de vez em quando, limpar. Entretanto, desde que se aliara a Família, passava pouco tempo ali. Talvez devesse vender para comprar mais malas, e ter dinheiro para ir a antiga casa. – Além disso, este lugar é grande o suficiente para empregados e visitantes.

- Realmente, o terreno tem em torno de - E lá foi Sarah dando informações.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas não gosto daquele casal 'dark'; uma se parece a cópia feminina daquele presidente do Comitê Disciplinar, e o outro... Um lunático? Psicopata? Ainda me lembro de como ele agiu na Guerra de Bolas de Neve, no Natal. (_Vide Especial de Natal_.)

Todas ficaram quietas e sentiram um arrepio na espinha. Menos Sawako, se importando apenas com seus bolinhos.

- Aquilo foi tenso, sério. – Kou-san deixou o copo na mesa, metade de água cheio.

- Quero bolinho! Bolinho! – Alicia agora grudava na maior, apesar de ser dois anos mais velha que a guardiã Montagna, agia como mimada.

- A-ahh! – Quase desequilibrava, levando o recipiente junto. – Alguém!

- Alicia, que tal jogar Paintball? – Sarah levantou, andando até a sala.

- Paintball! – Correu até o próximo cômodo.

- Desde quando temos Paintball de mesa? – Kou-san olhou para a guardiã da Névoa, que sorriu em retribuição, levando um dedo até a boca para pedir segredo.

- Hum... – Maligna. As duas pensaram.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyMaho**

- Takeshi-sempai! - Correu velozmente, ainda que a arma lhe pessasse muito, disferiu um golpe para frente do japonês, italiano e para o japonês menor. Assim, conseguiu deter as pequenas bombas que tinham sido lançadas contra eles, e ao mesmo tempo, danificando parte de sua arma.

- Névoa! Distraia o polvo e o anão! - Coneo pulou para perto também, afim de ajudar a Vongola.

- O-o-o-o queeeê? M-mas como? - A figura pequena de criança vestida de motoqueiro roxo, com um capacete maior que o corpo estava confuso. De onde tinham brotado aquelas meninas?

- Nani? Quem são elas? - Tsuna logo foi de encontro ao chão firme, caindo ali pateticamente.

- Yo! Veio em boa hora! - Yamamoto viu a garota jogar Gokudera de qualquer jeito para trás, assim como fizera ao Sawada.

- Como está indo com o polvo, Névoa? - Kaoru gritou, retirando a corda de emergência o mais rápido que podia.

- Está tudo bem! - A ilusionista Sarah disse, conseguindo fazer o animal retroceder assustado assim como o Arcobaleno da Nuvem. Como ambos tinham uma capacidade minima para lidar com ilusões, a guardiã conseguiu dominar a situação completamente.

Assim, conseguiram salvar os membros da jovem Vongola...

- Ano... Muito obrigado por nos salvarem novamente! - Tsuna se colocou na frente dos outros dois. E logo, estava no chão, porque Reborn acertara em cheio as costas dele. - Reborn!

- Ciaossu. - Cumprimentou, mas quando voltou a olhar para onde as garotas deviam estar, tinham desaparecido. - Hunf, que pena... desapareceram.

- Ah, é verdade! Elas são rápidas, não são? - Takeshi continuava a olhar para o local de grama pisada, sorrindo como um bobo. Entretanto, não era qualquer sorriso bobo que estava expressando... Era como se tivesse notado algo a mais em uma delas...

- Ei, maníaco do baseball! Venha logo! - Hayato o trouxe de volta a realidade, enquanto o grupo caminhava de volta para casa.

AbelyAbelyAbely

- Kaoru-san... - A garota mais velha focou os olhos cinzentos na guardiã da Tempestade.

- Sim? - Disse com um quase tom de resmungo, retirando o lenço de sua arma - pois tinha se sujado de lama por causa do _Perla_ da Família Vongola. Ela usava uma máscara que cobria do nariz até os olhos somente, vermelho e no formado de um falcão. O bico de tom carmesim cobria a ponta do nariz dela, enquanto do resto, formava desenho de penas de um tom avermelhado vivo.

- O Yamamoto-kun... Acho que ele notou alguma coisa... - Sussurou, incerta. Sarah também usava uma.

- Se ele notou, então nó-! - Coneo foi calada rapidamente, sendo que as outras olharam em volta por alguns minutos, antes de soltá-la.

- Fale baixo, criatura... - Murmurou, pegando novamente no seu bisento. - Vamos, antes que alguém chegue. E Sarah, duvido que aquele adorador lunático do baseball possa notar algo, para começar.

- Se você diz... - Concluiu, seguindo a outra.

- Ei, Sa-chan - Sussurrou Coneo ao lado da maior. - Como Kao-chan sabe tanto sobre o Yamamoto-kun?

- ... Um dia você entenderá. - Sorriu, mesmo um pouco tensa e preocupada caso a Kaoru tivesse ouvido aquilo, e continuou andando.

- Ahn? Mas você não me respondeu, COELHO!

- CONEO, FIQUE QUIETA! - Gritou a 'líder' lá na frente.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Então, o Boss acha que Shimon é uma Família podre? - Kao-san observava-os do alto da janela do corredor, enquanto os alunos passavam por ali. Nenhum rapaz ousava se aproximar dela, afim de paquerar como sempre faziam, pois Sato-kun estava junto desta. Covardes.

- Eu não acho, Kaoru-san. Tenho o máximo de certeza. - Comentou sombrio. Surpresa, esta olhou para o lado e viu a face séria do outro, que segundo se lembrava, nunca, nem em hipótese, nem em fantasia ou sonhos, Sato-kun ficara daquele jeito. Parecia até outra pessoa, pois o ar em volta dele estava mais carregado, como um ser rancoroso e já com opinião formada.

- Hum... Para falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha ouvido sobre essa Família, Boss. E você? - Arriscou, desconfortável.

- Sim. Eles são citados no Diário. - Fechando a janela, fez seu rumo para longe. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e foi andando pensativo e decidido, causando estranheza geral. Como se a escola já não tivesse o grupo de desordeiros violentos (Hibari, Gokudera e Ryohei).

- Isso não é bom... - Desencostou-se da parede e foi atrás dele, sabendo que estavam no caminho da guerra. Seria sua primeira vez em se tratar de localizar e destruir uma Família mafiosa, e mesmo com sua grande força e determinação, Kaoru não sabia se estava pronta para aquilo. Apesar de aparentemente, Shimon ser a mais fraca de todas. Ou será que eles estavam guardando um segredo poderoso, e essa seria a razão da subta mudança de comportamento de seu chefe? Não sabia, e precisava de respostas...

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

Futuro. Dez anos depois.

A jovem mulher de, agora, vinte e quatro anos estava na beira da piscina, olhando o fundo desta. Era irritante ver a água parada, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo tranquilizante. Talvez porque à água da chuva tenha mais movimento que água parada. Sabia que não podia entrar nela agora, afinal, via claramente algumas nuvens carregadas chegarem aos poucos até a mansão. Mas como Kao-san era Kao-san... Não resistiu e pôs a ponta do sapato dentro, balançando aquele mundo úmido.

- Ahaha, ei, Kao-chan. Não vai entrar aí agora, viu?

- T-Takeshi! - Surpresa, se recolheu por impulso e olhou na direção dele.

- O que houve? - Quando o guardião da chuva chegou ao lado dela, tocou sutilmente o ombro. – Está nostálgica? Nem sentiu minha 'presença'.

- Se isso fosse um filme... – Comentou, recostando-se ao guardião Vongola, entrelaçando os dedos com os deles.

- Você está estranha hoje. O que posso fazer por você? – Mudando a expressão e tornando-se mais sério, dedicou toda a atenção e foco a resolver o problema de sua querida...

- Estou pensando sobre aquela semana e—Foi cortada pelo Yamamoto.

- A semana sobre a _**Revelação**_? Faz dias que só fala sobre isso. Está de férias, não deveria ficar pensando em trabalhos concluídos, ou isso. Não quero ver sua face preocupada.

- Sabe que briguei com Pablo de novo. Não consigo evitar de puxar briga com um... um cara que tem o mesmo elemento daquela...! – Fechou o punho, esmagando a mão do marido por acidente, teve então que mergulhar a mesma na piscina, pedindo perdão sem parar.

- Ah, sua força não mudou nada... Minto, você até ficou mais forte, e sempre fazia isso comigo. – ria, apesar da dor. – Porém, você está errada nessa história, Kaoru. Pablo, ele é um bom homem. Provou isso na Batalha das Famílias.

- Eu sei que estou errada, mas é difícil ignorar isso. – Suspirou, tentando controlar seu gênio. – Não sou como você, que é calmo mesmo nos momentos mais tensos, e sorri, para amenizar a dor dos outros. Sei que você agora ri, para me fazer pensar no nosso namorinho de colegial. Mas, nem isso adiante diante da vergonha de saber que no passado, era preconceituosa diante a um colega de batalhas.

- Que tal pedir desculpas para ele, assim que entrar?

- ... VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE VAI ACEITAR ISSO, NA CARA DURA? Talvez ele grite também, mas... Por que não? – Se levantou, caminhando duramente para dentro da casa. – Você não vem? Vai se molhar se continuar ai.

- Ahahaha, uma vez, alguém me disse que ficar molhado é bom. – Takeshi não sentia mais a dor em sua mão, e soube que, sua mulher iria enfim aceitar que não tinham alguém de sangue traidor na Família. Mas sim um estimado colega... Afinal, Kou-san era muito vulnerável a palavras como 'traição', 'morte' e 'união'.

- Acho que você devia dar uma chance para ela. – Sussorou um homem de trás de uma coluna, encarando outro, mas todo de branco. Uma névoa dissipava-se em torno deles.

- Onze anos para me encarar como amigo. Que desperdício de tempo. – Suspirou, olhando para um Boss risonho. – Por que está tão feliz? Acabei de ouvir barbaridades de uma guardiã, e você assim?

- É, talvez... Mas também, ouviu um coração arrependido e ouvirá mais tarde um pedido de desculpas por parte dela. E você vai aceitar, ouviu? – Se inclinou sobre o outro, apertando a bochecha deste até o guardião da Neve concordar.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

Ficha da Kaoru:

**Nome: ** Gamberini Kaoru

**Apelidinho:** Kou

**Idade:** 14

**Signo:** Capricórnio

**Nacionalidade:** Italiana

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanho médio um palmo abaixo dos ombros, tem duas franjas, uma repicada na altura das sombrancelhas e a outra no queixo. Possui olhos verde musgo e pele clara, com 1,67cm de altura e 45kg possui um corpo bem formado para a idade, o que mais chama a atenção são seus seios maiores do que o da maioria das outras garotas de sua faixa etária.

**Personalidade:** Kaoru é uma garota meiga mais explode facil, é facil a tirar do sério. É educada e atenciosa e fala o que pensa, por causa da sua sinceridade ela dá bons conselhos e não tem medo de falar as coisas só por medo de deixar a pessoa chateada, quem a conhece sabe que ela tem um bom coração.Não tem medo da morte por isso não pensa duas vezes quando um amigo está em perigo, parte logo para a briga.

**Gosta de:** Jogar volei,compor musicas, tocar violão e escrever inpirações costumam vir geralmente quando esta chovendo. Sempre é vista escutando musica no seu mp4

**Não gosta de:** Matematica,acordar cedo,muitas pessoas no mesmo lugar e passar mais de tres horas sem se alimentar

**Roupa normal:** Adora usar saias de prega e shorts. Suas principais roupas são short jeans com uma regata preta,casaco e all star vermelho ou saia de prega preta com uma corrente pendurada, uma camiseta branca escrito "Rock 'n Roll" em preto com uma jaqueta preta por cima e um sapato de salto não muito alto. Nunca sai de casa sem seus dois colares, aneis e inverno coloca uma meia calça preta grossa por de baixo dos shorts/saias e um sobretudo até o joelho, tem que estar muito frio para ela usar calça. Em reuniões da familia ela usa uma saia justa preta social, camisa vermelha, gravata e blazer igualmente pretos

**Roupa de festas: Informal:** Vestido vermelhor balone até metade das coxas tomara-que-caia com uma fita branca em baixo dos seios e sandálha preta.

**Formal**: Vestido verde musgo frente unica com um decote V, o vestido vai até o chão.

**Pijama**: camisola de seda azul bebê ou short e de seda

**História** Gamberini Kaoru é filha do guardião do Sol da geração passada da familia. Seu pai, Gamberini Joshua, sempre foi um homen muito rígido e orgulhoso, que sempre sonhou em ter um filho homem para seguir seus passos e se tornar um guardião, no entanto isso não foi possivel pois seu pirmeiro filho foi uma menina e sua mulher, que era japonesa, morreu após o nascimento de Kaoru. Por isso ele sempre joga a culpa em cima dela, dizendo que ela matou a própria mãe, desde que ela se conhece por gente ela começou a treinar para poder se tornar uma guardiã e conseguir ser respeitada por seu para o antigo guradião da tempestade a treinar e quando foi escolhido o próximo líder da familia foi enviada para 'cuidar' dela. Hoje conseguiu se tornar uma guardiã e seu pai a trata de uma maneira diferente, mais ainda não é da maneira que ela gostaria por isso continua sempre treinando para ficar cada vez mais forte.

**Habilidade:** Costuma sempre saber o que dizer para confortar as pessoas

**Poderes:** É capaz de se mover muito rápido, sua alta velocidade faz com que ela consiga dar pulos muito altos e chutes muito poderosos

**Arma:** Sua arma é uma esécie de lança, conhecido como Bisento, no entanto a lamina da ponta é maior e mais grossa do que a de uma lança normal. Sua box libera um falcão [Falcone di Tempesta]

**Chama:** Tempestade

**Com quem você acha que vai se dar bem, dos guardiões? Fale o elemento:** Nuvem

**Tem algum inimigo-rival em mente?:** Não, pois para ela o unico iimigo e rival que alguem pode ter é ele mesmo, pois devemos nos aperfeiçoar sempre

**Par:** Yamamoto Takeshi

**Como ele te trata? Como você trata ele?:** Ela trata ele com certa ignorância no começo pois o geito despreocupado dele a tira do sério, mas depois ela vai se acostumando e gostando pois sabe que apesar da personalidade ele é muito forte e responsá a trata como uma amiga, mesmo mal a conhecendo, sempre puxa assunto, afinal esse é o seu geito de ser. De inicio ele acha que ela é parecida com o Gokudera, por isso não liga pela maneira em que ela o trata, mais depois ele descobre que Kaoru e o Hayato só tem de igual o atributo de sua chama.

**Você, cara(o) leitor, aceita que eu mude algo caso precise mesmo?: **Sim

**Cara(o) leitora(or), aceita que eu determine o Futuro de seu personagem com o par livremente?** Aham

**Responda ao questionário que se segue:**

Tsuna ou Xanxu**Tsuna**s?

Bel ou Fuuta? **Bel**

Preto ou Branco? **Preto**

Kyoko, Haru e Chrome ou Hibari, Mukuro e Byakuran? **Hibari,Mukuro e Byakuran**

**Algo a acrescentar?:** Não

**Qual nome você acha que a família deve receber? ** Protezione

**Por que acha que ela deve receber esse tal nome?: **Não consegui pensar em algo melhor, mais esse nome é pelo fato de que a máfia luta para proteger seus ideais e seus entes queridos,acima de tudo [eu sei que essa resposta foi besta]

**Como você imagina o estilo da box dos guardiães da Família?: **eu imagino que cada uma represente um planeta do nosso sistema solar[Eu não entendi muito bem essa parte e.e,]

**Como você acha que foi o(a) primeiro guardião de seu elemento?: **O primeiro guardião da tempestade era um homem totalmente ao contrario das caracteristicas de um guardião desse tipo de chama, fisicamente ele possui curtos castanhos levemente bagunçados, olhos verdes e fisico bem era um pianista famoso

Abely- Cada capítulo sairá mais ou menos assim.

E não se preocupem, pois com o passar dos capítulos os formatos das armas serão revelados. Acrescentei a máscara porque... só agora pensei nisso. Mas vai ser legal, espero que gostem dos formatos! E terá uma festa legal no final, ok? Aliás, no final é que tudo vai se resolver...

Todos imaginam uma carnificina sem fim.

Abely- Exagerados... - Personagens levando tapas de amor.

Ah, sim! Enfim, alguém completou as fichas de Leandre e da Boss Montagna! Salva de palmas para Hahi-san~

Aliás, palmas para todos que me acompanham e me acompanharão até o fim da fic! – Personagens criados batem palmas. Menos Raphael, que de uma hora batia palmas, na outra não.

Abely- Maho, Renev, vamos... Precisamos preparar o estúdio para o próximo capitulo.

Maho- Sim, Jyuu Ichi Bannnn-samaaa! – Gokudera e Kou-san multiplicado pelo infinito. ( Décima primeira)

Renev- Quero meu salário. Como assim, reviewrs?

Abely- Ahh, como é bom ser poderosa... E... AHH! UMA TEMPESTADE DE GELO VINDO EM NOSSA DIREÇÃO!

Maho- Protegerei Abely-sama com minha vida!

Abely- Não, Maho! Vamos nos abrigar! Bosses e mulheres primeiro!

Vão para o subterrâneo e esperam a tempestade passar. O que aconteceu com o Pablo por ter aumentado a potência do ar-condicionado do estúdio...

Pablo- Mas não fui eu! – Do lado do Sato.

Abely – Ué, então quem foi?

Xanxus- Lixo, roubando meus subordinados de novo, não? – Aponta para Alicia grudada no Squalo ( Isso desde o Natal) e Maho, mais agarrando do que ajudando.

Abely- Ahn... Aceita cheque?

Xanxus liga (?) as arminhas dele.

Abely- Mahooo! – O que aconteceu com a autora depois disso... Dizem que se encontrou com Giotto, e resolveu ficar por lá. Não, não foi para o céu, ela Foi para a Box do Céu...

Jornais: O mistério dos climas descontrolados... Quem fez a Tempestade no capítulo anterior (ao Natal)? Quem fez a Tempestade de neve nessa? Descubram no próximo episódio.

PS: Comentem na fic, viu?

PSs: Sim, ainda estamos todos vivos... Alguns soterrados de novo, mas vivos.

PSss: Obrigada Renev-san por se fazer de minha diretora e puxar minha orelha até o capítulo sair, de forma malvada, mas vale.


	5. Segundo capítulo Neve

**Família das Fichas**

Declaração- Infelizmente, Reborn! Não é meu... Senão teria muito, muito mais yaoi. Ainda bem que a autora original é mulher.

Descrição: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fanficher, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir!

**Abely-** Choise! - Roda aquele negócio cilindrico e dourado. - E deuuuu... ! Neve!

Todos- Neve?

Abely- Chama mutante, o Neko... - Aponta para o baixinho loiro.

Todos- Ahhh... - Apanham.

**Capítulo dois - A Neve que bloqueia todos os inimigos ao seu redor.**

_"- ... Deixa eu entender. - Disse um jovem, sentado na varanda, estilo japonesa, de sua imensa casa. - Depois de ter lutado com esse seu amigo, vocês explodiram o apartamento dele e então, o outro amigo deste levou-o para casa e, agora, você quer morar aqui?_

_- Sim. Decidi que quero fazer parte da Família. - Pablo estava de pé, molhando o gramado por estar encharcado. _

_- Hum... Está bem. Mas nada de lutas na parte de cima da casa._

_- Certo._

_- E o que é isso na sacola? - Apontou o chefe._

_- Sushi._

_- Ah..._

_- Chama o pessoal, vamos fazer uma festinha para comemorar minha entrada na Família! - Pablo jogou as malas num 'servo' qualquer e foi entrando. O jovem mestre suspirou, iria falar com o outro depois. Pegou um sushi da sacola e comeu._

_- Hum... Gostoso."_

- E foi assim que Pablo entrou. - Exclareceu Sato, lendo alguns papéis de seu escritório.

Dentro da mansão, no segundo andar, existia o Escritório do Boss. Lá nenhum integrante poderia entrar sozinha naquele comodo, nem mesmo as próprias guardiãs. O local era semelhante ao do seu Primo Leandre, na Itália: As paredes eram de tijolos, tendo o papel de parede semelhante a madeira clara. As janelas estavam voltadas para o Sol, e tinham grades por fora. (Assim como outras cinco, para assim enganar algum inimigo) A mesa longa e de madeira negra estava perto da parede, tendo assim uma visão de cento e oitenta graus, ou seja, total visualização das extremidades. Dizia que era por medidas de segurança. No teto acima dela, era revestida por vidro, dando alguma iluminação natural.

Uma estante longa, cheia de livros e arquivos perfeitamente arrumados por número. Tinha poucos enfeites, porém os que se destacavam eram: Uma escultura em miniatura de uma sereia dentro de uma concha, segurando uma pérola gigante, como se fosse um filho ( Supostamente verdadeira), uma esfera multicolorida com cores fortes e escuras, dentro de uma caixinha de vidro. O destaque especial vinha da bandeira com o simbolo da Família Protezione, atrás da cadeira do Boss; A cor de fundo era de um tom azul-petróleo, no centro se destacava uma concha fechada e vista por cima, mostrando sua forma - pintada de rosado perolado -, e envoltada por um pano laranja escuro, como se fosse proteger a concha a todo custo. Acima de ambas figuras iluminadas, estava escrito dentro de uma faixa vermelha: " Famiglia Protezione".

- E... você já tinha feito o pedido para ele antes? Pelo que ouvi, foi isso. - Perguntou a Boss da Família Montagna, enrolando um cacho do cabelo nos dedos. Estava sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras de visitas bem confortáveis, vestindo um terno feminino de cor terra, com um broche pequeno da bandeira de sua Família. Estava com as pernas cruzadas, mas Sato não estava interessada nelas.

- Sim. Ophelia e eu nos deparamos por acaso com o menino, na rua, batendo em alguns Dom Juans da vida... - Riu brevemente, folheando mais páginas. - E quando eu vi aqueles olhos determinados, raivosos e tristes com o rumo de sua vida... Eu encontrei.

- Viu a marca nas órbes dele? - Quimahera ficou atenta. Sabia parcialmente sobre a escolha de como os chefes a Protezio faziam as escolhas de seus guardiões, mesmo desconhecendo totalmente a vida de tal ser antes.

- O que posso dizer... Eu vi uma pérola neles. E senti que existia uma dentro da essência dele também. Assim como aconteceu nos outros. - Sato coçou a cabeça, fitando os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. Se não conhecesse ela, poderia dizer que eram irmãos gêmeos, só que com idade e altura diferentes. - Fico grato por se preocupar comigo, mas não precisa disso. Pablo é confiável, somente precisa ser aceito e se acostumar com as pessoas.

- Não precisa dizer, eu vou me preocupar com você sempre. - Respondeu Kima, tomando mais café expresso. - Está bom... - Sussurou.

- Obrigado, fui eu quem fiz. - Sorriu, levantando-se. - E quanto aos seus guardiões, eles podem ficar temporariamente, como pediu, aqui. Sei que a Hulla é uma oponente difícil nos negócios. Uma víbora, praticamente.

- Não fale assim dela, ainda é uma pessoa, Sato-kun. - Quimahera, apesar de ser uma Boss, mantinha sua educação aguçada. Porém, era verdade. Hulla, uma mulher adulta com uma empresa de acessórios de escavação - dentre outros - aproveitava de terrenos de seus clientes às vezes. Ou até de outros, como era esse o caso. - Bem, preciso falar com eles e ir...

- Agora? Por que não fica para jantar? Temos _Pasta_ hoje.

- Tenho uma reunião marcada para algumas horas... se não quiser me atrasar ou complicar com os fusos, tenho que partir imediatamente.

- Mas Kima... - Insistiu Sato.

- Ficarei bem. - Levantando, aproximou do maior e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Para ela, seu amigo de infância ainda era um garotinho. - Não se preocupe comigo.

- Você pode se preocupar, mas eu não... Ótima combinação. - Criticou, abrindo a porta.

- O-ho... - Exclamaram Pablo e Alicia, que ouviam pela porta. Praticamente, foi assim: Pablo estava ouvindo Sato e Kima por trás da porta, Alicia chegou e tentou impedir, mas como era curiosa, se juntou ao culpado. Bela policial.

- Definitivamente, você precisa de mais guardiões maduros. É feio ouvir por trás da porta, sabiam? - Kima exclamou, tocando nos cabelos deles e bagunçando um pouco. Então, acenou e desceu as escadas. Alicia tentou seguir a bela dama, mas foi impedida pelo Boss.

- Muito bem... Vocês estão de castigo. Você - apontou para a sua pequena princesa rebelde - sem muito doce de manhã e noite. E você - apontou para Pablo. - sem... bebidas. - Teve que mudar a palavra, porque a sua pequena guardiã do Trovão estava por perto.

- Nãooooo! - Alicia grudou na barriga de Sato, lamentando de forma dramatica o ocorrido. - O açúcar não!

- Vocês falavam sobre mim... tenho o direito de saber o que dizem pelas minhas costas. - Resmungou o loiro, também baixinho.

- É questão de educação isso, Pablo. Além disso, não falamos só de nossos guardiões. Agora, vão fazer algo, está bem? - Acariciou o pescoço da garota, fazendo cócegas ali. Ela soltou no mesmo instante, rindo alto.

_**AbelyAbelyAbely**_

- Não, quero dormir... - Resmungou o loirinho com corpo de mini-modelo, empurrando Sato com os pés enquanto este tentava... tentava tirar Pablo da cama.

- Eu tive que fazer Ophelia ir com as garotas antes para te aprontar e ir a escola, sabia Pablo? - Tentou novamente, e notanque que além de atrasados, iriam ficar ainda mais atrasados, não teve escolha. - Certo, vamos pelo jeito difícil.

- Que jeito difí- EPA! Espere! - Inesperadamente - ou não - o líder da Família arrastou o menor para o banheiro do quarto deste. Metade dos quartos da mansão japonesa tinha um banheiro. A cena era deprimente. O russo parecia mesmo um gato, tentanto lutar contra aquele gigante de mestre que o puxava facilmente, sem dó ou piedade. A coberta e os lençois eram arrastados junto ao outro, que gostaria muito de criar ventosas ou ganchos minúsculos de aranha naquela hora.

- Terei que te dar um banho de gato por hora.

O moreno de cabelo comprido e semi-ondulado falou olhando no relógio de pulso. Dez minutos para tocar o sinal. E a distância até a escola era relativamente grande, à pé. Afinal, chegar em uma limosine preta seria... escandaloso demais. Manter a simplicidade era o melhor, e Sato que fora criado nos primeiros anos de vida na classe C sentiu na pele. Uma das regras da Família era saber se adaptar aos costumes e passar despercebido, afinal, Prima Protezione era regente da Chama do Céu e Névoa.

Sato puxou um banquinho e sentou Pablo ali, retirando-lhe primeiro a camiseta curta - dava para ver o umbigo dele - e depois, com mais dificuldade, o mini-shorts do garoto. Obcessão por roupas -mini? Em seguida, sem perder tempo observando o corpo que vários pervertidos e seguidores do Guardião do Gelo tinha, o maior encheu um balde achatado com água quente da banheira e mergulhou um pano com sabonete ali, começando então a banhar seu guardião. Talvez Sato, se não fosse o Boss de uma das poderosas Famílias da Itália, se daria bem como funcionário de uma creche de criancinhas parecendo filhotinhos gorduchos e fofos...

- Não! O que está fazendo? Pare! Não toque ai! Seu pervertido! - Tentou se distanciar do comandante (?), mas algo naquele olhar sério e sem emoção, como se estivesse fazendo um trabalho normal, tirou-lhe forças. Até que parou de se mover, deixando o outro fazer o que devia ser feito. Nunca deixou um desconhecido, que geralmente o perseguia, tocar-lhe o corpo. Não, antes disso o individuo se encontrava contra o chão, cheio de sangue. Sky (apelido carinhoso que as outras companheiras deram ao chefe) era um semi-desconhecido para Neko, ele não conhecia a história dele ou da Protego como Ophelia ou as duas Kaoru's.

- Pronto, acho que agora está bom. Quando chegar, tome banho primeiro antes de ir comer algo, está bem? - Sorriu, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelo modo que o trouxe ali. Esfregou uma toalha seca pelo corpo de Neko e pegou o uniforme masculino da escola de Namimori.

- Que uniforme esquisito... - Neko pegou nas calças, analisando.

- Tudo bem usar algo comprido de vez enquando, espero. - Fez ele se levantar e colcou-lhe a roupa-íntima. E no instante seguinte, Pablo estava todo vestido. Talvez por saber que o guardião não gotasse daquele tratamento de garoto mimado ou criança. Mas o tempo urgia. - Vem, acho que poderemos alcançar as meninas se tivermos sorte.

- Droga de escola... - Resmungou mais uma vez, sendo puxado novamente pelo Sato. Ainda se encontrava sonolento por ser acolhido por aquele tanto de roupa, mas não dormia por correr de forma mole até a tal escola.

_" - Certo, certo... Ordem. - Sato apareceu ofegante, puxando Pablo pelo braço. Estivera tentando acordar, arrumar e convencer o garoto a ir no horário certo de aula. Parou para reabastecer os pulmões de ar, e foi quando o sinal bateu. - Então, que tal todos nos encontrarmos no terraço? "_

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

Pablo se encontrava no segundo ano do colegial, de acordo com a cultura oriental. E para piorar, estava junto com aquele quem o denominava arquinimigo da colocação de 'Cute' da Família: Alicia Montgomerry. Não pediu para ninguém para nascer com o corpo melhor e mais lindo que o daquela ruiva cabeçuda. Sentara na última fileira da classe tentando ficar bem longe da Guardiã do Trovão - sempre rodeada das colegas, que davam docinho e ficam abraçando-a como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Odiava aquela algazarra feminina. Mas odiava ainda mais os garotos por insistirem de denominá-lo 'garota' e tentarem paquerar.

Alicia sempre se aproximava de Neko no tempo que os professores trocavam de sala, para dizer a frase de todo santo dia:

- Eu sou a mais fofa e bonitinha por aqui! Bem mais que você! Então não tente roubar meu trono! - Orgulhosa.

E Pablo sempre respondia todo santo dia:

- Tá, agora sai daqui. - Indiferente.

Apesar daquela troca de palavras e briguinhas minimas ( Quando por exemplo: Alicia balançava um pirulito na frente do Neko, se gabando por ele não ter um, e este tacava sem dó no chão - e a ruiva chorava.), poderia dizer que eram colegas com uma amizade... excentrica. Um dia estava Pablo sendo bajulado pelos garotos, entre eles dois do terceiro ano e trogloditas, que tentaram com uso da força beijar o baixinho. No momento, Alicia bateu nas pernas deles e cairam no chão, soltando o Guardião da Neve... Logo, uma massa de garotas segurando tacos do time de Baseball da escola ( Yamamoto ficou procurando por um bom tempo o equipamento, e Kou-san teve que ajudar o senpai) rodearam os pobres coitados... E foi carnifina geral.

Para completar a drama, Hibari apareceu com seu grupo de topetões, erh... Quer dizer, o Conselho Estudantil, querendo alguém para bater até a morte. Alegando que os garotos do terceiro ano não se encontravam em suas respectivas classes, foram carimbados como culpados e levados para trás da escola... Onde dizem terem ficado em coma por três meses e mudado de escola, ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, era o Comite quem fizera aquilo, ou seja, a Justiça da escola de Namimori. Então estava tudo bem. Como a cereja por cima do sorvete, os machos do colégio decidiram nunca mais se aproximarem do pequeno Fluer, por medo.

- Olá, Presidente do Comitê Disciplinar. - Sato chegou sorrindo ao avistar o japonês moreno. - Obrigado por defender os alunos do colégio.

- Saiam. - Ordenou aos seus subordinados, que o fizeram. - Vamos. - Ordenou, guiando o mais velho (?) para o terraço.

- Claro, Hibari-san. - Sato seguiu, ajeitando suas luvas. Tinha prometido batalhar com o garoto em troca do 'show', que de quebra, eliminou o problema de Alicia ou Pablo serem perseguidos pelos seus modos fofinhos de serem. Afinal, ele era o chefe.

_**AbelyAbelyAbely. **_

- Paaaaablooo! - Uma voz estridente e masculina rompeu o ar. Era muito comum ouvir tal som pelos corredores, adorando ninguém mais que Dame-Tsuna ou gritando com Takeshi. Mas naquele instante, era diferente. O loiro parou primeiro na calçada, virando-se para o ofegante Hayato.

Concluiu logo que o italiano viera correndo desde a casa do _Perla_, a quem todos deviam proteger. Dedicação total a alguém... Lembrou de seu amigo quando pequeno, um bobo de bom coração que não se importava em esgotar suas energias para criar uma técnica boa para lutar. E agora se encontrava ainda mais bobo, mas um pouco agressivo. Sua impressão de antigamente era de ver um Gokudera tímido e dedicado, bonzinho e teimoso. Talvez não mudara tanto assim. Balançou a cabaça, saindo dos desvaneios ao ver Sato se aproximar dos dois garotos.

- Yo Gokudera-kun. - Seu Boss sorria com a calma de um coala. Chegava a ser irritante, porém Pablo sabia se controlar... Por parte. Como o suposto amigo de anos atrás, também deixava a raiva fluir fácil. - Está suando muito, veio correndo?

- Hum... - O garoto de cabelos platinados respirava fundo. - Preciso falar com o Pablo... - Olhou estranho para o mais velho, que ultimamente falava muito com o 'seu' Tsuna pelos corredores.

- Oh, entendo. - Sato olhou para Pablo, que acenou com a cabeça. - Não se atrase demais, ainda tem suas lições de casa para fazer. Qualquer coisa, ligue. - E beliscando a bochecha do baixinho, correu para frente do grupo de meninas, que acenaram para o loiro e se juntaram ao líder, dando risadinhas, achando a situação engraçada. Ophelia ficou para trás, atenta ao ambiente, como sempre para evitar qualquer ataque pelas costas.

- Cara... - Resmungou o russo, massageando a face. - Odeio isso.

- Está morando com ele? - Direto como sempre.

- Estou. Seu apartamento ficou pronto? - Perguntou casualmente, como se não tivesse nada a ver com o que ocorrera.

- Está melhor. - Afirmou, olhando para o chão. - Você partiu rápido... Nem deu tempo para conversarmos direito...

- Percebi que seria suicidio viver sob o mesmo teto que você. Quase detonamos o prédio. - A feição do garotinho era de pura calma verdadeira, voltando a andar. - E eu tinha que me estabelecer em um lugar rápido. Não gosto da ideia de viver em ruas. - Afinal, tinha um enorme guarda-roupas e tarados atrás dele.

- Sei disso. Sou seu amigo. - Seguiu-o, tentando, tentando controlar sua irritação. - Mas agora que está pronto, que tal viver comigo?

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? Seria impossível.

Claro que aquela não era a palavra certa. Se ambos esforçassem, conseguiriam chegar a um acordo e viver como colegas de quarto. Entretanto, a preocupação com sua Família estava tomando lugar no coração do 'pobre' loiro com cara de boneca. Naquela hora, percebeu o quanto se importava, chegando a recusar a proposta do amigo de infância de tanto tempo. Somente tinha concordado em entrar para aquele grupo para ficar de olho nele, pois Hayato era o Guardião da Tempestade do Décimo Vongola. Coincidência.

- Não é não! Você sabe disso! - Elevou a voz, voltando a sua expressão ativa. - Nós fomos amigos por um longo tempo, até que você desapareceu sem motivo algum!

- Eu me despedi! Isso já não é o bastante? Eu poderia ter saido dali sem ter te avisado! - Certo, talvez, somente talvez, Gokudera tinha razão.

Sua história era marcada a tal ponto que se resumia a uma única palavra: Tragédias. Estava cansado daquilo. Jovem demais, tinha uma única escolha a fazer se quisesse sobreviver a sua avó paterna e o resto do mundo da Itália: Fugir de casa. Não era bem recebido ali, apesar de ser o herdeiro de seu pai. A história de Hayato era diferente, ele pode ter sofrido quando pequeno, mas com certeza não estava presente na morte dos integrantes da família por serem... apenas as partes mais frágeis do pai, envolvido com dinheiro e outras coisas, como toda Família com Boss. Pablo carregou desde criança as mémorias terríveis de violência, e ainda tinha a grande possibilidade de ter sido morto no passado, também.

- E quem era aquele cara? Além de ficar na cola do Décimo, ele estava rodeado de garotas... Por acaso você... - A expressão assustada do Homem Bomba dizia tudo.

- Ele se chama Sato Nakamura Shimizu, tem apenas dezessete anos e gerencia uma das casas do pai por este ter falecido recentemente. - Informou, deixando claro que Sato possuia certo dinheiro, e por que não dizer, status. Afinal, ele agora era o Boss da Família Protego... Mas não comentou esse fato. - Um cara cheio de compaixão de pessoas como eu. Grande parte das meninas já conhece ele de longa data, então decidiram acompanhá-lo.

- Irei confirmar isso, e se não for verdade...

- Pode confirmar o quanto quiser, vai descobrir que eu disse a verdade. - Omitindo partes, mas era verdade. - E Sato é bom. Chato, porque insiste em me acordar para não chegar atrasado a escola... mas bom. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei me virar.

- Se precisar de algo... Sabe onde me encontrar. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e deu meia volta, acreditando em parte no outro. - Nos vemos amanhã.

- Até, Hayato. - E cada um com seus pensamentos, foram se afastando...

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

- Então, sabe usar diversas armas... - Sato treinava com uma foice com corrente, sua segunda opção em arma. Arremessava esta em alvos pequenos como latinhas, copos plásticos e pedaços de tijolos, sem errar o alvo. O problema daquilo era o tempo de execução.

- Sei sim. - Neko se levantou e pegou uma segunda foice, igual a do Sato. Tinha movimentos felinos e gostava de demonstrar aquela caracteristica nos treinos e quando acordava. Sabia disso, por sempre vê-lo acordar. Nenhum empregado ousava fazer aquilo, por medo da força do tal Guardião e sua personalidade marcante.

E num movimento gracioso, acertou os três alvos de uma só vez. Tinha ainda congelado o tijolo internamente na distância que tinha dele, tornando-o ainda mais quebrável.

- Muito bom! - Bateu palmas, entusiasmado. - E espadas? Shinais? Pistolas?

- Sei tudo. - Orgulhou-se. - Quer mais demonstração?

- Não, hoje ficaremos somente nas foices. Não sou muito bom, e queria saber se aprenderia algo com você.

- Compartilharei meu conhecimento com você, jovem gafanhoto. - Piscou, gargalhando.

Da varanda, as meninas observavam a luta. Combanavam de assistirem os treinos uns dos outros para aprenderem métodos diferentes de lutas, mas havia sempre exceções. Ophelia raramente comparecia; nessas horas, ia para a parte sul do terreno particular, onde se encontrava um antigo templo pequeno para oferendas na outra extremidade a horta. Temperos eram cultivados para serem usados sempre bem frescos, e para empregados terem o que fazer. A guardiã da Chuva não aceitava partilhar seus movimentos de batalha com a Famiglia. Era mais uma questão de honra do que egoismo, ou talvez os dois.

Sarah passava a maior parte do tempo supervisionando as lutas e medicando quaisquer ferimentos, sempre segurando a caixinha de primeiros-socorros. Kaoru-san, a com idade adulta jovem, poderia ocupar essa função... Caso não fosse tão sensível assim. Na primeira vez que fizeram um treino em Família, ela de minuto a minuto dava pequenos gritinhos de preocupação e acabava por ficar muito insegura por colocar bandaids ou faixas em volta dos cortes ( muito comuns) pequenos ou grandes. Sendo assim, Sarah foi a segunda a tentar o cargo e por ter o foco de "ser resistente", conseguiu o lugar.

- EHHH! Que grande treino entre Sky-chan e o Neko! COELHOOO! - Coneo gritava, animada com as foices voadoras. Aquilo lembrava um pouco os treinos do circo, porém no lugar de armas letais eram chicotes e os alvos eram rosas ou balões. Claro, também tinham facas, porém era restrito a uma única pessoa.

- Vai lá chefinhoo! Arrasa com ele! Mostre que é melhor! - Alicia pulava, atenta mais nos dois garotos do que em seus preciosos doces na cesta ao lado dela. O que era quase impossível, porque a menor amava tudo o que continha uma quantidade média de açúcar para alta. Tudo para ver aquela carinha fofa e loira se irritar, fazendo-o perder a graciosidade.

- Mais para cima! Erga a mão! - Kou-san também ficava animada ao ver o Boss demonstrar suas... habilidades. Mesmo estas não sendo tão precisas, como naquele treino. Pablo se mostrou realmente um bom arremessador, fazendo a lâmina curva bater, quebrar e voltar com gestos simples e muita movimentação do quadril. Não que ligasse para a última parte.

- Ahhh... - Sato agachou, sentindo os braços pesarem após mais uma hora. - Acho que melhorei um pouco... - Sorriu, sendo ajudado pelas mais ativas - Tempestade e Sol - para ir de encontro a fresca varanda, onde Kaoru-san esperava-o com uma garrafa e água.

- Treino é essêncial para todas, até ao Boss. - Neko (Pablo) acrescentou, aceitando uma toalha que Sarah oferece a ele. Congelou minimamente a sua garrafa e tomou água gelada.

- Ahaha... ha... - Sem fôlego, o Boss de longas madeixas onduladas respirou fundo, girando a tampa. Tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, porém nem assim se livrava do calor do dia e do corpo.

- Muito bem! Eu quero tentar! - Alicia se colocou em pé num salto, que foi seguida pelo pulo animado de... vocês sabem quem.

- Isso! Também quero competir no treino ao COELHO!

As meninas mais irritantes - em termos da Ophelia - apontavam os dedos indicadores - é claro - para o Pablo.

- Um desafio? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo malignamente - ou não, afinal, o sorriso do Neko era inspirador e zombeiro ao mesmo tempo. - Eu topo.

- Não, as duas vão treinar agora. - Sato anunciou, pegando uma toalha também.

- Mas Sky-sama... Queremos isso ao COELHO!

- Sato-nii-san... - Alicia lançou um daqueles olhares de olhos grandes e pedintes, de derreter corações adultos.

- Se querem tanto um pouco de ação, lutem as duas. Pablo está cansado e não irá aguentar encarar duas meninas movidas a legumes e açúcar.

- Boss... - Murmuraram as duas. COMO o pedido de Alicia fora negado por ele?

- Sato, eu gostaria de- Mas Neko foi interrompido. Claro, estava relativamente cansado, mas cuidar das duas seria muito fácil para o loiro. Ou era assim que ele pensava.

- Muito bem, primeiro corram cinco voltas pela área de treino. Depois, falarei o treino. - Estendeu a mão com o anel Protego para frente e formou uma pequena chama, formada pela base de um tom Indigo e até o ápice em laranja. Aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção de todas, por causa da mistura de cores. Normalmente, Sato somente usava as chamas do Céu. - Apostar, preparar, JÁ! - E lançou a tal chama pelo ar, que se dissipou.

- ... ! - Levou alguns segundos para entenderem que era o inicio da corrida. Coneo, por sorte, tomou a dianteira. Mas pelos pulos entusiasmados, a fez perder pouca velocidade e Alicia conseguiu ultrapassá-la.

- Ei, Sato... - Pablo sentou ao lado deste, sem formalidade nenhuma, fazendo Kou-san olhá-lo feio. - Por que fez isso?

- Elas ainda não estão totalmente prontas... - Sussurou. - Nem você.

- QUÊ? - Levantou-se, querendo tomar satisfações com o líder. E teria pego Sato no colarinho, se Ophelia não tivesse aparecido e feito a poça d'água pegar o Guardião da Chama Mutante e trazê-lo para longe de todas.

- ... É, irá precisar de treino. - Disse a altiva Guardiã da Chuva, analisando o garoto que tentava sair de sua mão de água, sem resultados. - Farei o que me pediu, Boss-sama. - E depois, desapareceu por cima do telhado puxando o baixinho.

- Sato-sama... - Sarah se levantou, preocupada com aqueles dois. Afinal, era Chuva e Gelo... E Ophelia tinha a fama de ser impiedosa nos treinos.

- Sim, sim. Ela precisará de um limitador de força, caso aqueles dois entrem em uma batalha mortal. Pode ir, se algo acontecer eu mesmo cuido delas. - Sorriu, calmo. Pegou algo de dentro do casaco e lançou o Anel da Névoa para a jovem. - Caso precise.

Sah confirmou com a cabeça, pegando o metal com uma Ametista Negra cravada no centro. Em volta, juntando a pedra com a liga, projetava formas de ondas do mar. Correu para pegar sua blusa branca com listras pretas - onde guardava sua arma - e correu em volta da mansão, indo para os fundos.

- Ophelia deve estar irritada por ter que treinar com o Pablo. Não gosta de demonstrar suas habilidades para ninguém, há não ser inimigos que irão morrer... - Kaoru-san comentou, não tirando os olhos de Alicia. Apesar de ser mais velha que Coneo, a caçula da Famiglia, a forma pequena desta preocupava as mais sensíveis.

- ... Certo, conto com você para cuidar das duas. Kou-san, auxilie Kaoru-san. - Disse, levantando-se com cuidado.

- Já vai sair, Boss? - Kou-san se levantou num pulo, fazendo sua região tóraxica se mover... também. Sato virou o rosto, sentindo a face corar. Kaoru-san pegou na própria trança e fingiu dar atenção a ela, não sabendo muito bem como ajudar o Boss...

- Sim, tenho... ainda que pesquisar mais sobre o que Prima Protezione se refere, e seu diário. - Virou-se, abrindo a porta. - E não dêem muito doce para Alicia, senão ela não dorme hoje a noite com o tanto de doce que vai comer por perder para a Coneo... - Analisou, vendo a coelhinha de circo vencer a corrida.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

O dia estava novamente chuvoso. Se para alguns aquilo era o Paraíso com chá de Camomila, para outros o Inferno com pimenta-do-reino tinha aquela cara. Era sexta a noite, ou ainda o pôr-do-sol. Sato estava sentado na varanda da frente, voltada ao portão principal. Mantinha a fisionomia séria, olhando fixamente o lugar, mas ainda assim atento ao horário de acordo com o sol. O Boss trajava um kimono laranja com detalhes de Crisantemos vermelhos, o cabelo preso por suas fitas verde e vermelha, com a parte superior semi-aberta, aparentemente ignorando o frio por sua chama queimar em pequenas bolinhas de fogo laranja em volta dele.

- Irá se resfriar caso fique aqui por mais tempo. - Riza (Ou Charissa) jogou sobre os ombros daquele garoto - era mais velha que ele - uma coberta, tendo antes desviado das bolas de chamas da morte. Servos espiavam o Boss da casa, preocupados, mas sem tanta coragem de chegar perto.

- E você sabe bem disso e que doenças posso pegar, não? - Não desviou o olhar, apenas ajeitou o tecido ao corpo.

- Claro, posso citar vários nomes de doenças populares e das quais você nunca ouviu na vida. - A guardiã da Tempestade da Família Montagna afirmou, encostando em uma das pilastras brancas da casa. - Posso saber o que tanto espera?

- Um dos meus guardiões ainda não voltou. - Começou, apertando uma pequena bolsa ao seu lado. - Pablo. Ele me disse que depois da escola iria estudar com o Guardião da Tempestade Vongola, Gokudera Hayato. Sei que antes, quando pequenos, eram amigos... Mas já faz horas que ele não tem dado notícia e a hora do jantar se aproxima.

- Devem estar se divertindo juntos. Já pensou nisso? - Olhou para baixo, sorrindo de lado, dando enfâse a palavra 'divertir'.

- Liguei para lá e Gokudera disse há uma hora atrás que Pablo tinha saido. - Assim que a face solar desapareceu no horizonte, Sato se levantou - deixando a coberta cair - e pegou sua bolsa. - Riza, por favor, transmita as ordens para as meninas. Se puder falar com os guardiões de meu primo e de sua Boss também...

- Certo, certo. Eu ajudo. Mas não sei se Adhele ou Raphael deviam se juntar ao grupo de busca, afinal, ela primeiro bateria no pirralho até quebrar os ossos... e Raphy-kun, está naqueles dias em que parece ter se transformado no Duas Caras ou qualquer outro vilão assim.

- Tem razão. Mas seria ruim restar somente eles e mais ninguém por perto... - Num instante, os dois pensaram numa carnificina dentro de casa. - Não, eles podem ir junto. Fale para todas colocarem as máscaras.

- Vocês, da Protezione, são muito estranho... Usando máscaras... Gosta de Super-herois? - Foi andando para os quartos.

- Tradição. - Após responder por uma só palavra, Sato desapareceu dos olhos dos servos que observavam o chefe.

Correndo sobre os telhados das casas à noite, protegendo um tecido debaixo do braço e sentindo os pingos da chuva incessante cair contra seu corpo, Sato corria - às vezes derrapando, chegando a ter que segurar na beirada - com força e dedicação, olhando através de um aro de chama cor Indigo para as ruas. Primeiro ia até o apartamento do Vongola da Tempestade a procura de pistas de seu Guardião da Neve. Não achou nada significativo; a chuva tinha apagado os rastros cor de prata das pegadas que sua lente instantânea de chamas da Névoa conseguia detectar.

- Pablo... Onde você se meteu? - Resmungou o líder, olhando em volta, começando a se desesperar. Seria tarde demais? Teria que ter procurado Neko mais cedo? Conhecia o garoto e de seu passado marcado por maus e péssimos momentos. Sabia também que este bebia, apesar da idade, e poderia muito bem ter deslizado na hora de contar seu próprio limite e... desmaiado em algum canto. Só de pensar na figura pequena e loira caida em algum canto... Socou parede da casa onde estava, rachando os tijolos.

- Boss. - Ophelia apareceu do lado dele, seguidas pelas outras garotas. Alicia parecia não ter se juntado as outras, junto com Coneo. Ao virar o rosto mascarado para seu braço-direito, ela entendeu a mensagem. - Trovão e Sol ( Alicia e Coneo)estavam dormindo, e Nuvem( Kaoru-san) me convenceu a deixá-las na mansão. Relatando: Névoa não encontrou ele no Parque, Tempestade verificou o pátio, não encontrei no parque e Nuvem foi em direção a região de Mukuro.

- Entendo. - Murmurou, erguendo e abaixo o braço rapidamente para todas, que se encolheram nas sombras.

Gokudera tinha aberto a janela e dado uma bela olhada ao redor, parecendo verificar o local. Parecia que tinha visto movimento lá fora e resolveu se certificar. Como não viu absolutamente nada, fechou e voltou para dentro.

- Procurem nas baladas ou... bares. - Disse, levantando. - É onde nos resta.

- Bar? Mas... ele poderia... - Sarah começou, mas foi cortada por um olhar severo de Ophelia.

- Boss, tem certeza...

- Vamos, todas vocês. Alguém pode ter levado ele para lá. - Sua voz soou firme. - Procurar. - E então, todas entraram em prática.

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Procuramos em todos os cantos, e nada! - Riza declarou, entrando junto ao grupo das Guardiãs de Protego, assim como seu próprio grupo, cansados e molhados. - Aquele nanico insignificante! Onde será que se escondeu?

Riza tinha no corpo uma capa de chuva trasnparente, assim como os guardiões Montagna. Mas, passado mais de três horas debaixo da chuva, não teve como não ter ficado totalmente molhada. Durante duas horas as rajadas frias intensificaram o desconforto, e somente mais tarde tinha se acalmado. Não apresentava seu costumeiro sorriso zombeiro, e os lábios finos da mulher se torciam bravamente. As cores disputavam lugar em sua pele, por ser clara, mas o frio congelante tinha empalidecido seu rosto bonito com olhos turquesa. A franja dupla, se não fosse tratada por produtos de beleza, iria ficar totalmente destruida.

- Obrigado pela ajuda que prestou, Riza. - Sato, tendo o espírito abatido pela busca falha, adentrou na parte de depositar sapatos da estrutura japonesa e pendurou na parede a coberta cheia de água, tirando a máscara do rosto.

- É, se eu ver aquele garoto outra vez... - Kou-san completou, erguendo os punhos e apertando eles.

- Ei gente... que barraco todo é esse aqui?

Todos levantaram o olhar. Ali, trajando um yukata branco e bem limpo, estava Pablo a andar calmamente.

- C-como? - As mais sensíveis disseram.

- O PERDIDO! - Levantaram a voz as mais explosivas. ( Adele até tentou arremessar as pistolas de Rapy-kun no loiro - não iria usar as próprias -, e logo entraram em guerra. De novo.)

- Perdido? Ah! É, vocês estavam me procu- Não terminou de falar, e rapidamente sentiu um abraço frio e forte; o frio entrou-lhe na espinha e Neko olhou melhor quem estava fazendo aquilo. Era Sato.

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais faça isso de novo. - Pediu, ajoelhando no assoalho.

- Sky? Está tudo bem? Ei... EI! Por que fechou os olhos?

- O Boss desmaiou!

- Chamem o médico!

- Eu sou uma médica! ( Riza lembrou a todos.)

**AbelyAbelyAbely**

- Ótimo, que bom que acordou, Boss! - Sato identificou a voz e força de Sarah em volta de seu corpo.

- Vá com calma, Sah-chan! O Sato precisa de ar! - Alicia disse, aparecendo na beira da cama também. - Está doente, viu! Tem que descansar por um bom tempo para ficar saudável de novo! Riza-chan mandou!

- É! Descansar que nem um COELHO! - Gritou Coneo, pulando para perto dele.

- ... - Ophelia olhou aflita para Sato, e depois dos olhos terem se encontrado, ela se acalmou. Voltou para a parede e encostou ali, observando-o.

- Pablo... - Sussurou o Boss, passando a mão pelo cabelo seco. Como tinham secado sem acordá-lo, mistério.

Se encontravam no quarto dele, de grande tamanho- como quase todos os cômodos - e aconchegante. A cama era espaçosa por ser de casal (Sato odiava camas de solteiro, muito pequenas), com lençois em tom laranja e travesseiros verdes com desenhos de peixes azulados. Havia uma mesa com algumas pastas e um notebook, além de fotos e um celular um pouco ultrapassado. Uma ampla janela com cortinas finas e enfeitadas, em tom bege, estavam cerradas. Um guarda-roupa e armário ocupavam uma parede inteira pelas diversas coisas que Sato guardava ali, indicando que não sairia daquela casa tão cedo. Também tinha posteres com o Emblema da Família Protego. As paredes estavam pintadas de laranja mais intenso, com alguns desenhos de cisnes em diversas posições. Puffs coloridos em um canto, um aquário com peixes dourados... Tudo bem arrumado, até demais, para um quarto de garoto.

- Você só traz problemas, se me permite dizer, Boss. - Riza saiu dos puffs fofos, sonolenta. - Primeiro me pede para achar um de seus Guardiões, depois desmaia. - Seu cabelo loiro estava um pequeno desastre por não ter secado apropriadamente, e os olhos estavam formando olheiras.

- E Pablo...? - Sentou, com o cérebro voltando a ficar ativo.

- Ah, ele deve estar morto agora. Sabe, Adhele e Rapy-kun ficaram muito irritados por terem sido feito de bobos.

- Nani?

- Brincadeira! - Sorriu, cansada e coçando o olho. - Bem, na verdade, fo quase isso mesmo. Porém, suas Guardiãs interviram e o pirralho está bem. Parece que ele tinha se instalado no templo dos fundos e só acordou quando voltamos.

- Ah, minha nossa... - Procurou os olhos de Sarah, que assentiram, verdadeiros.

- Um dia ainda morre de tante preocupação, 'pai coruja'. - A guadiã da Tempestade Montagna riu, analisando-o rapidamente. - É, vai sobreviver. A criadagem deve chegar logo com o chá, mandei capricharem. - Espreguiçou-se, puxando Sarah e olhando os demais. - Venham, seu Boss precisa de descanso. Aliás, todos precisamos.

- Hai! - Afirmaram e desejaram boa noite ao Sato, saindo em seguida.

- Ah... - Suspirou o líder, enrolando uma das longas mechas de tonalidade de carvão.

- Ei, Sato-kun... - Um loirinho de cabelo bagunçado abriu a porta, carregando uma bandeja. Parecia acanhado, ou pelo menos tentava ocultar aquilo. - Está bem?

- Sim. - Surpreso, fez menção de sair da cama, porém foi impedido pelo garoto. Colocou o chá no criado mudo e serviu o chá de camomila numa xícara.

- Está aqui... me desculpe por antes. - Disse. Porém, até que tinha valido a pena... Afinal, agora sabia o quão longe era o senso de liderança e proteção que Sato tinha consigo... Não só ele, mas todas. ( Alicia e Coneo não sabiam que este estava sumido, porque também estavam dormindo. Mas foi recebido bem por elas quando voltou, então isso as inclui.)

- Qual a desculpa desta vez? - Perguntou, levando a boca o líquido fumegante.

- Eu realmente fui a casa do Hayato, caso queira saber. Perdi um pouco a hora, alguns idiotas pervertidos me confundiram com uma garota no meio do caminho para cá, salvei duas mulheres de um grupo de caras fracos - providenciei que eles sofressem bastante -, estava chovendo e me abriguei um pouco numa daquelas tendinhas de loja. Então, quando a chuva diminui eu voltei.

- Por que não usou o celular? O que aconteceu com os créditos que paguei?

- Eles acabam rápido. E nem dá para usufruir do bônus, sendo que tem que falar por um minuto na mesma operadora... no máximo, minhas conversas chegam a vinte segundos. - Mostrou uma mensagem do celular: "Seus créditos estão acabando, por favor recarregue, etc."

- Por que não avisou sobre isso antes?

- Porque só agora percebi que eles acabaram. - Fazia um bico adorável com os lábios. Tanto que por pouco o líder não viu um pequeno brilho diferente nos olhos azulados do russo... Isso o fez deixar de lado sua bebida elegante e quente para trocar por um abraço naquele pirralho problemático, que o fez ficar naquele estado.

- Entendo... Você se sentia sozinho. Mas Pablo, você agora faz parte da Família. - Nem mesmo Sato sabia quantas vezes tinha repetido a frase para o menor desde que entrou para a mesma. - Você pode desabafar comigo quando quiser, afinal, sou seu chefe... Quando chover, pode vir ao meu quarto e ficar do meu lado. Ou mesmo no escritório.

Durante o discurso calmante, o loiro sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pela sua linda e macia face... Aquilo era humilhante. Era humilhante seu ex-namorado ter morrido por causa do cigarro e de seu pulmão fraco; e ainda mais como se sentiu quando descobriu ao chegar no apartamento que dividiam. Estava Pablo sozinho no mundo novamente... Nem seu irmão gêmeo fazia parte de seu mundo, por ser um cãozinho fiel a aquela velha rica chamada de vó. Quando fugiu do colégio reformatório, encontrou seu querido Eric. Namoraram, curtiram a vida... praticamente, estavam casados. Mas ele tinha ido em um dia de chuva.

E foi em outro dia de chuva, mais uma garoa, quando foi acolhido por aquele garoto. Sato a primeira visão, protegido por um guarda-chuva largo, numa mistura de cores fortes e escuras - vermelho, azul-petróleo e verde - em contraste com a figura nobre e imponente dele. Sentiu as mãos semi-nuas, meio que livradas das luvas pretas, em sua testa e que ele lhe tirava a temperatura. Lembrou, durante o abraço, que tinha visto Tatsuko no lugar de Sato... Eles eram semelhantes. Cabelo moreno, olhos verdes, pele clara, corpo esguio... Por isso, tinha abraçado Sato - naquele momento um desconhecido - na hora, sem pestanejar. Aquela era a temperatura do seu líder.

- Você vai dormir comigo hoje, está certo? - Voltou a tomar o chá, que tinha ficado morno.

- D-dormir? Sato, você pode ser bonito mas eu não quero dar minha b-

- Não é nada disso! - Se o moreno estivesse mais disposto, daria um soquinho na cabeça do guardião de mente poluida. Mas ele também tinha certa parcela de culpa, afinal, tinha dito daquele jeito. - Você pode dormir naquele sofá-cama ali. - Apontou.

- Mas, por quê?

- Primeiro, é o castigo por ter deixado seus companheiros preocupados, então terá que cuidar de mim. Segundo, se tudo ocorrer bem as meninas irão aceitar você mais fácil. Afinal, a pessoa que cuidou do Boss quando ele estava doente não pode ser assim tão má. - Terminou o chá. Então puxou da gaveta do criado-mudo um lenço verde-água com bordados em branco, e limpou o rosto de Pablo.

- Hum... Ok. - Disse, acalmando-se e afofando o travesseiro de Sato. Ele não tinha notado, mas algumas sombras atrás da porta estavam com os ouvidos colados, ouvindo o que podiam da conversa... e concordando mudamente que Pablo era um deles. Sato sorriu, fechando os olhos para desfrutar daquele momento de paz.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

Reformatório. Era um lugar acizentado, como nos filmes, só que pior ainda. Pessoas de diversos comportamentos moravam ali, só que todas tinham uma coisa em comum: Tinham andado por um caminho diferente das pessoas normais. Estava no Japão, uma terra desconhecida. O pequeno garoto de fios curtos e amarelados na cabeça, olhous purificamente azulados, de aspecto adorável de tão fino e pequeno que era comparado com os outros, estava sentado no pátio, num banco consumido pelo tempo, olhando para um copo d'água nas suas mãos. Parecia não gostar daqueles pequenos minutos de prazer e liberdade que tinham naquele espaço sem teto sobre suas cabeças. Rapazes mais velhos corriam apostando corridas brutais, para mostrar quem era o mais forte ali.

Pablo continuava fitando aquele simples copo d'água. Tentava ficar parado de modo que nenhuma vibração interferisse naquele líquido, tinha sentado até mesmo o mais longe dos outros. Fixamente... lentamente... parou de tremer as mãos, controlando seu corpo. Às vezes fazia aquilo porque imaginava que seria o mais interessante a se fazer do que correr como um cão sem problemas na vida. Não era um cão, era pior, um rato enjaulado. O líquido pareceu ficar inerte, e assim que o fez, espelhou a face do estrangeiro.

Algo passou como um flash, e a abertura do copo pareceu fica rmaior, até parecer uma daquelas Televisões enormes. Repentinamente, Neko estava na neve mais branca que ele já tinha visto até então. Ela cobria quilometros de terra, e era mais funda do que a largura de dois colchões. Sentia as pernas afundarem até a altura de suas coxas, congelando-o. Movimentou-se sobre ela, até agachar e e engatinhar por ali, vendo tudo. Os flocos caindo sobre seu pequeno corpo não ajudavam. O interessante era que não ouvia o vento, como era comum em seu país natal, Rússia. Com isso, ouvia claramente uma voz feminina e madura dizer algo em italiano, parecendo conter seu temperamento com um timbre gelido.

" Então, está sentindo medo, Homem da Chuva? " - Perguntou a figura altiva. Usava uma blusa de lã branca com alguns detalhes do trico, parecendo bem complicado de fazer. A calça branca cobria os traços de neve, e sua bota de cano alto bege tinha um ar de desgaste, mas nobre. Usava o cabelo castanho claro no alto, num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha um olhar sério diante do homem loiro a sua frente.

" Não, não estou ainda, Madonna da Neve." - Disse o outro, sorrindo enquanto os fios lisos caim-lhe no rosto. Estava com o braço quebrado, e uma outra mulher, mais miúda, estendida no chão com o corpo coberto por uma blusa gigante. Neko pensou que ele estava protegendo a garota de cabelos negros e longos, pelo que podia enxergar. Parecia inconciente. Também notou que era mulher pelo vestido.

" Como sempre, protegendo os outros. Mas sua Boss é muito ingênua, pensando que poderia deter minhas estacas de gelo e ainda continuar te protegendo depois disso. " - A mulher olhou para as poças de água ao redor, com pequenas colunas de vapor saindo delas. E pensar que antes eram grossas colunas afiadas de gelo puro. A pequena tinha derretido até seu feitiço, e imaginou que se não tivesse criado seu campo de batalha, sua preciosa água teria sumido no ar.

" Ela é protetora... Por isso o nome de nossa Família. " - Ele se levantou, beijando uma anel de prata e murmurando algo.

"Protezione... Sim, bastante original." - Comentou, murmurando palavras também e formando estacas menores. No entanto, para sua surpresa, se desintegraram. Seu poder não estava funcionando corretamente.

" Parece que acabou." - Mesmo ferido, pegou sua chefa nos braços e começou a andar até fora da floresta.

" Uhnf... Nunca terminará até um de nós estiver morto, Guardião da Chuva da Protezione. " - Invocou o gelo ao redor de si, para que a transportasse até outro local.

" Por que continua a me perseguir?" - Sussurou, parando e olhando para trás, sério.

" Seres do elemento Água me enraivecem... Pois a Água - elemento essencial a tantos - é diferente do Gelo - que é inimigo dos outros tantos." - Assim, foi desaparecendo, vendo os reforços que o homem tinha chamado aproximarem e acendendo suas chamas.

Pablo piscou quando um dos seus colegas sacudiu-o, dizendo que o horário tinha acabado. Um pouco atordoado, viu ele se afastar, e também... A água no copo estar totalmente transformada em gelo. O que tinha sido aquilo?

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

A garota da Névoa, Sarah, aproximou-se lentamente da varanda japonesa onde Neko estava sentado, enquanto este observava algum ponto do escuro jardim de noite. Parou, ajoelhando-se e sentado, esperando ser notada pela pequena figura. Este percebeu que a timida garota estava esperando uma deixa dele para começar uma conversa, então parou de olhar para o nada e desviou o olhar a ela.

- Olá.

- Oi... Pablo-kun. - Disse, saudando ele. - Está frio essa noite...

- Estou acostumado ao frio. E quanto a você?

- Estou agasalhada. - Mostrou a blusa moderna com capuz, com uma estampa bem formava cheia de curvas, e na cor da sua chama. - E... eu...

- Você..?

- Queria agradescer por ter cuidado do Boss enquanto ele esteve doente.

- Mas foi por minha causa que ele ficou doente... Sabe disso, não é? - Pareceu incomodado, voltando a olhar para frente.

- Sim, mas você se redimiu cuidado dele direitinho... - Ela ocultou um sorriso, colocando-se novamente de pé. - Fizeram chocolate quente. Quer? - Ofereceu para pegar uma caneca a ele.

- Ok. - Disse, acompanhando a figura delicada da garota sumir dentro da construção, a base deles, seu lar. - Será que... Hayato sentiu isso, quando começou a andar com a Família daquele garoto irritante? - Para Pablo, Tsuna era o tal garoto irritante. E Pablo sentia-se como... em casa.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

- Ei, Sato...

- Sim?

- Por acaso... Você gosta mesmo daquele Dame-Tsuna? - Perguntou Pablo, andando ao lado do estudante e chefe pelo corredor, vendo do lado de fora a ida da turma do décimo Vongola e seus guardiões para a quadra de esportes.

- Que pergunta repentina é essa, Pablo? - Sorriu, desviando o olhar do corpo esbelto de Tsunayoshi - mesmo naquela distância - e olhando o guardião.

- Apenas responda... - Ficou em silêncio por um minuto, antes de continuar. - Boss.

- Hum... Gosto do jeito como ele interage com seus guardiões. Parece que será um grande líder também... Mas, é muito cedo para falar se gosto ou não dele. - Fechou os olhos, continuando a andar.

- M-mas, todos estão dizendo por ai que vocês já tiveram algum contato! - Não iria desistir! Iria arrancar alguma coisa daquele Boss polvo!

-Ah, sim... - Sorria, despreocupado.

- COMO? - Pablo gritou, fazendo todos olharem na direção deles.

- Adicionei Tsunayoshi-kun ao meu facebook! Não é emocionante? - Estava com uma expressão suave e relaxante, além de contente. Os garotos estranharam aquilo e voltaram as suas conversas. Já as garotas, ficaram muito felizes com aquela visão do paraíso.

- O Boss tem face? - Estranhou Neko, tentando voltar ao tom de pele normal.

- Claro! Todos da família tem! - Sato virou-se para Pablo.

- Eu não... Então, quer dizer que não sou da família, é? Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo... - O loirinho ficou de cabeça baixa, emburrado...

- Neko, não seja tão sofista assim. - Pegou na mão dele, indo para o banco mais próximo.

Sentaram num banquinho de madeira e Sato entrou na internet via celular. Neko observava a expressão calma e compreensiva do moreno, pensando se não teria nada que abalasse o coração dele, ou que mudasse aquela cara... de quem sabia de tudo mas não contava nada.

- Olha, vamos criar seu perfil agora. Diga "family"!

- Ahn? - Neko ouviu um sonzinho irritante, enquanto Sato voltava a mexer no celular. - O que fez?

- Tirei uma foto sua para ficar na imagem de exibição~ Agora, fale seu e-mail e seus hobbys.

- I-isso é pessoal demais. E eu poderia fazer isso quando voltasse da escola.

- Mas assim eu posso conhecer mais de você, Neko, mais cedo.

Sato não deveria ter dito aquilo. Não mesmo. Como se alguma noção improvável, impossível tivesse sido guardada no fundo da mente do Guardião da Neve, ela veio a tona. O modo como se sentiu indomodado com aquele sorriso, com aquelas palavras... Não poderia ser verdade! Estava com febre por acaso? Febre? Então, estava corado na frente do Boss e sua atenção irritante? Pablo estava... gostando do Boss?

- Neko? Ei, Neko-chan... Pablo? - Sato agarrou ele, vendo o loirinho desmaiar nos braços dele.

Então, o Colégio Namimori conheceu um mais novo clube estudantil: Os fãs de Pablo. Sato teve que correr com o garoto desmaiado meia escola para despistar todos os predadores ferozes, que pareciam sentir o cheiro da carne indefesa daquele menino fofo. No fim, Gokudera quase explodiu a outra metade da escola por saber que estavam perseguindo o seu amigo Pablo. Isso fez Tsuna e seus amigos ajudarem Sato a esconder Pablo em algum lugar.

O grupo da Protezione Family, Vongola Family (Menos Lambo, Gokudera que estava explodindo todo mundo, Hibari-san e Chrome) e Enma e seus amigos estavam dentro da sala do Conselho Estudantil. Isso fez os grupos se conhecerem melhor, em consequência disso, os dois chefes da família terem mais um contato direto.

- Mas Sato-san, ele desmaiou do nada? Não seria melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria? - Tsuna perguntou, apreensivo quanto ao ser desmaiado.

- Eu tentei, Tsunayoshi-kun... Eu tentei. - Suspirou. - Mas ao passar por lá quase rasgaram minha camisa para pegarem o Neko.

- Quem? - Alguns perguntaram.

- O Pablo. - Apontou para o inconciente. - É o apelido dele.

- Ah... - Entenderam.

- Mas muito obrigado a vocês, Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn-sama, Enma-kun... - Ao dizer o nome do Shimon, Sato pareceu fitar o pobre garoto e forma fria.

- D-de nada... - Disse o ruivo.

- Algum problema com o Enma, Sato-kun? - Adeleh perguntou, se colocando entre eles.

- Nenhum, Adeleh-san. - Sato sorriu de novo, e ouviram uma nova bomba explodir. - Acho melhor alguém parar o Gokudera-kun, senão ele irá destruir toda a escola.

- Não se preocupe, já tem gente cuidando disso. - Reborn disse.

Então, pela janela, ouviram o Guardião da Tempestade Vongola gritar algo como: "Hibari!", e alguém muito nervoso gritar mais alto: " Destruindo propriedade da escola! Eu vou te morder até a morte!", dando inicio a mais algumas explosões pequenas e gritos de guerra. Segundos depois, não ouviram mais a voz de Hayato.

A turma toda foi olhar pela janela para ver o que tinha acontecido ao garoto bomba. Shipp-chan gritava horrores ao ver seu querido Hayato todo ensanguentado, e um Hibari-san sem nenhum pingo de suor avançando novamente.

Enma pareceu sentir uma rajada de vento atrás de si, mas quando olhou para trás só viu o sofá algo, mas o quê?

- Ah! Gokudera-kun! Tenho que ir ajudar! - Tsuna tentou colocar as luvas, mas Reborn deu um tabefe nele.

- Dame-Tsuna, ninguém sabe que você é um mafioso. Deve manter sua identidade para os outros calada, senão os alunos irão fazer mais algazarra ainda.

- Mas então, como irei deter Hibari-san?

- Faça dar certo, Tsuna. - E chutou o pequeno, que foi lançado bem entre Hibari e Gokudera.

- Iteeeeee! - Gemeu o pobre Boss, mais desmaiado do que acordado.

- Jyuudaime! - Gokudera acordou de imediato ao ver o décimo na sua frente.

Agora, os dois estavam fritos. Hibari-san continuou avançando em passos lentos, como se desse tempo a eles para se despedirem antes de serem mordidos até a morte. Mas então, algo aconteceu. Hibari antecipou um golpe e deu um soco com a sua tonfa, fazendo um pedaço de galho se pertir quando atingiu o chão.

- Quem...? - O Guardião da Nuvem perguntou, virando-se para o lado.

Então viram Pablo-kun com um galho grande, enquanto jogava ele e depois pegava. Estava muito bem acordado, e sentado em cima de alguns corpos empilhados. Ele sorriu, e então fez um movimento chamando Hibari para a luta. Era disso que ele precisava, uma luta para esquecer tudo. O Presidente sorriu, avançando rapidamente.

Mais carnificina ainda.

Foi uma batalha épica, sangrenta e de arrancar os cabelos. Talvez tivesse ficado deformado, mas Neko sabia que precisava continuar batendo no outro, porque senão... senão... Gokudera-kun iria sofrer mais. Sim, era seu amigo que estava em perigo. E Tsuna, mas não ligava muito para aquele garoto patético. Então, diante dele a cena mudou.

Estava numa sala, e uma luz muito forte vinha em direção a ele. Virou-se e ouviu vozes, algumas comemorando e dizendo: "Extremo!/Coelho!", outras de alívio...

Abriu novamente os olhos e se deparou com cortinas brancas, uma cama macia e Sato sentado ao seu lado, junto com Tsuna e Gokudera, as Guardiãs da Família e alguns integrantes da Vongola.

- Até que enfim! Pablo, seu idiota! Nos deu muito medo te ver desmaiar do nada! - Gokudera parecia ter lágrimas de raiva nos olhos, enquanto abraçava o amigo.

- Menos, Gokudera-kun! Deixe ele respirar! - Sato segurou ele, que assim o fez e virou-se, para que ninguém visse ele sensível.

- Mas... o quê...?

- Você desmaiou, e eu te trouxe para a enfermaria. No caminho Tsunayoshi-kun e os outros cruzaram comigo, e avisei para as garotas passarem aqui quando desse tempo. Já é o intervalo.

- Mas, e os outros...? O ruivinho chorão, aquele guarda lunático da Nuvem, os corpos empilhados, e...

- Ah, deve ter tido um pesadelo. - Sato interrompeu. - Agora fique calma, Neko. Está bem? - Sorriu.

- Ahn? - Fizeram os Vongolas.

- Esse é o apelido dele. - Sato disse, apontando para seu guardião da Neve.

- Ah... - Entenderam.

- ... - Neko olhou para aquela situação e achou ela muito familiar... Deja vu?

_****_

O homem de longos e lisos cabelos loiros estava meditando. Como se tal figura já não fosse peculiar o bastante para ficar daquele jeito, também flutuava sobre uma almofada achatada e branca. Usava um conjunto leve e branco, em alguns lugares aparecendo pequenas pedras semi-transparentes. Cristais. No chão, descansava um urso polar de bom tamanho, esperando o seu dono parar com a atividade.

Logo, os olhos azuladamente claros se abriram e pareceram um tanto tristes, enquanto olhavam para a parede de madeira a sua frente. Estendeu a mão e imaginou a figura que queria ver na sua frente... E Puff! O Boss apareceu flutuando na sua frente, vendo alguns papeis. Papeis, sempre papeis. Se ele quisesse viver com papeis, teria trabalhado num sebo.

Mas apenas suspirou, sabendo o por que daquilo. Era um hábito, sempre reler aqueles manuscritos...

- Com saudades, Pablo? - Disse o Boss, ajeitando os papeis na pasta.

- Pode se dizer que sim. - Sorria.

Dentre os Guardiões, era o único que ainda morava com Sato. As outras estavam morando em outras casas. Naturalmente, visitavam sempre que podiam. Ophelia vinha praticamente todos os dias, pois era a braço direito de Sato e também a sua secretária. E ela também apareceria daqui a dez minutos, como de costume. (Sarah até tentava visitar o Boss todos os dias para saber se ele estava bem, porém tinha que tomar cuidado com a atenção de Hibari, afinal, ela precisava cuidar da base secreta dele enquanto viajava por causa das boxs... e Hibari também tinha ciúmes, porque ele é humano afinal de contas.)

- O que foi? - Perguntou o Guardião do Céu, ainda observando o outro. - Parece triste por outra coisa, não só por eu estar várias horas no escritório...

- Pare de ler a mente dos outros por um instante, Sato. - Resmungou Pablo, cruzando os braços.

- Mas você é quem é o bruxo aqui. - Fez um muxoxó. - Fala, vai. A Ophelia já deve estar a caminho.

- ... Eu estava pensando... em ter uma criança...

- Mas e quanto aos seus aprendizes de magia? Duzentos já não são o bastante? E irá criar ela aqui? Ah, se era sobre isso eu deixo, Pablo. Nem precisava pedir, acho que essa casa ficaria ótima com mais gente. Já que irá adotar uma, que tal logo três? E eu poderia adotar um animalzinho... - Não parou de falar.

- ... - Pablo, ouvindo tudo aquilo, começou a ficar muito vermelho e não parava mais.

- ... um gatinho, porque acho que a minha leoa - da box - não irá gostar muito de ver um cachorrinho pulando por ai, e um roedor seria muito perigoso. Mas quem sabe se for um porco-espinho, como o do Hibari? O que acha, Neko?

- Se é assim, fique com o seu amado Hibari! - Pablo se levantou rapidamente, e lançou a almofada na direção do Boss, que ficou sem reação.

- Mas o Hibari-san é da Sarah! - Gritou, antes de receber uma almofadada na cara.

Ophelia quase trombou com Pablo no corredor, e a guardiã da chuva viu o outro desaparecer aos poucos. Talvez fosse se trancar no próprio quarto. Assim, a séria mulher entrou no cômodo, encostou na parede e cruzou as pernas.

- Mas o que foi que eu disse...? - Sato parecia atordoado com o acontecimento. - Será que três crianças são muitas para ele?

A guardiã da chuva nada disse... mas que pensou em várias possibilidades, pensou.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

Enquanto isso, Gokudera-kun estava na base Vongola em seu momento de folga, pensando se iria ou não convidar Pablo novamente para um jantar... Para discutirem certos assuntos.

AbelyAbelyAbelyAbely

Abely- AHUAHUAHUA! Yeah, vários minutos sem postar por aqui e nem sei se Pablo ficará mesmo com o Gokudera, ou formará algum caso com o Boss. Não que Renev-san irá ligar para isso... Mas ela quer mesmo que Pablo e Sato fiquem juntos. Já eu queria manter todo mundo na linha, cada um com o perso de Reborn! que escolheu...

Ah, depois discuto isso nos extras. - Vai para atrás da Maho, antes que alguém apronte com a pobre autora.

Ah, e não, Sato e Hibari não tem um caso. Mesmo. Tudo intriga da oposição.

Como eu acabei incluindo um pedaço do passado aqui, e não inclui no capitulo da Tempestade, irei escrever um pouco sobre o antigo Guardião da Tempestade Protezione!

TempestTempestTempest

O céu da Itália apresentava uma cor escura, quase maligna por assim dizer. Parecia que pequenas Little Boys estavam penduradas lá em cima, prontas para explodirem. O gatilho, no caso, seriam os raios que sapateavam lá em cima.

Estavam seguros dentro daquela mansão, porém o pianista não estava nada contente com aquilo. Por mais que sons da natureza fossem deveras inspiradores, trovões combinavam mais com tambores, não pianos. Se fosse Mozart discordaria, porém não o era.

Suspirando, o homem alto de cabelos curtos e rebeldes, num tom castanho que combinava com seu instrumento atrás de si, caminhou para o meio do salão.

A Boss tinha decidido que era um desperdício deixá-lo confinado numa das salas, ou ainda no quarto do músico, portanto pedira para colocar no salão. Assim todos poderiam ouvi-lo, e um músico sem plateia era muito triste. Ela também deu umas boas broncas para alguns seguranças, então ninguém discordou.

O guardião da Tempestade sentou no banquinho e abriu a tampa das teclas, estralando os dedos antes de começar. Um raio iluminou os olhos esverdeados, que no segundo seguinte começou a tocar uma peça de Mozart, como estava inspirado naquele dia. O trovão parecia competir contra aquele audacioso humano.

Não que fosse contra seu elemento. Talvez um pouco, porque ele era deveras calmo para ser alguém que representaria uma Tempestade.

Era momentos como aquele que ninguém duvidava.

Uma batalha épica, um cruzar de lâminas, disparos em forma de gotas. Ele tinha todas essas notas ao seu favor, e o trovão somente tinha um. Não iria perder para nenhuma entidade da natureza, porque ele pararia uma tempestade para abrir caminho a sua Boss.

Por falar nela, lembrou-se que a garota odiava dias assim...

As portas do salão se abriram timidamente, e uma figura branca - pela camisola - e mal iluminada esgueirou-se para dentro, acompanhada de uma figura alta e masculina. Logo, ela correu para perto do piano, sentando-se ao lado do seu guardião, tapando os ouvidos com um lençol de cama.

Tempestade Protezione olhou para Chuva Protezione, que tinha uma faceta triste, e tinha certeza que era por ver sua querida Boss com medo de tal futilidade que era aquele som alto e brusco. Os olhos azulados encontraram-se com os do outro amigo. Este concordou, sabendo o que fazer. Sempre que podia, tocava para a Líder, para que ela conseguisse dormir.

Então, o pianista trocou de tom. Parecia uma canção de ninar para instrumentos, que ele compunha. Notas firmas eram empregadas em tom manso, e não eram repentinas, porque acompanhavam uma música. Ela foi deslizando as mãos, cada vez com menos força, para então cerrar os olhos e dormir encostada no músico. Era bem tarde da noite, ela devia estar algumas horas acordada.

- Estava bem cansada dessa vez... dormiu em poucos minutos. - Comentou, terminando de tocar.

- Eu tentei evitar trazê-la para baixo, contando histórias, dando um copo de leite quente... Ou esperando ela pegar no sono. - Disse o insatisfeito Guardião da chama azul. - Mas nada adiantou.

- Ela deve ter acostumado assim desde pequena. É difícil mudar certos hábitos.

- Mas é possível vencer os medos. - Replicou, pegando a Boss no colo.

- Ah, mas talvez não seja medo... Talvez isso o que ela sinta seja uma pequena irritação. - Sorria, enquanto baixava a tampa. - Ela é incrível. - Logo, recebeu um olhar de censura do outro. - Não no sentido de mulher, mas no sentido de pessoa. Ainda me lembro de como ela nocauteou três homens maiores que ela com poucos golpes, só para proteger um garoto de rua. - Explicou.

- Tanto como pessoa, mulher ou humana, a Boss é incrível. - Declarou, ganhando uma expressão de serenidade, voltando a ter sua compostura nobre normal.

- Somente ela mesmo para te tirar do sério. - Riu o Guardião da Tempestade, levantando-se. - Bom, irei dormir. Depois dessa música de ninar, também fiquei sonolento.

- ... Nino... - Murmurou uma voz feminina, o que chamou a atenção dos dois. - Obrigada... - E apagou.

- Ela é uma grande líder mesmo, e muito educada. - Disse o instrumentista. - Não se preocupe, só estou impressionado. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Então, não precisa se explicar, amigo. - Disse o loiro, girando com sua bambina nos braços. - Tenha bons sonhos. E acorde cedo hoje.

- Uhum. - Concordou, seguindo os dois. Seu quarto ficava para aqueles lados. Somente mesmo a líder para deixar uma noite de tempestade tão tranquila quanto uma brisa à noite.

**AbelyAbelyAbelyAbelyAbely**

Abely- Agora sim! Fim! - Desmaia.

Guardiãs- Vamos, Abely-sama~ Tem que começar os outros capitulos~ Cinco páginas por dia, certo~

Abely- ... OLHA LÁ UMA TEMPESTADE MASTER CHEIA DE ZUMBIS VINDO PARA CÁ! - Aponta.

Guardiãs atiram/lançam/tiroteiam contra a massa e tudo volta a ficar bem.

Abely- Oh nossa... Bem, pelo menos elas trabalham bem. O salário vale mesmo ser pago.

Então, até a próxima~

PS: Tiraram no Nyah! porque tinha descrição de fichas... mas ok, tenho quase tudo salvo. Quem não aparecer, me perdoe, mas acho que salvei tanto as guardiãs quanto os secundários.

pS2: Renev, eu deixei a causa da morte pelo cigarro porque esqueci sobre do que o namorado do Pablo morreu. Além disso dá mais impacto e é educacional. - Apanha.

Ps3: desculpem os errinhos e a demora~ Espero que continuem vendo~

PS3: O inicio da fic faz reverencia a uma outra fic minha. Caso estejam interessadas, procurem por "Atração do Pas"...


	6. Terceiro - ÀGUA

**Família das Fichas**

Declaração- Infelizmente, Reborn! Não é meu... Senão teria muito, muito mais yaoi. Ainda bem que a autora original é mulher.

Descrição: Fic de fichas! Você é uma fanficher, só que não encontra muitas dessas fics por aqui? Acha chato quando acaba de fazer uma ficha e quer mais? Entra para ver! Yaoi ou Hetero, ou os 2... Vamos decidir! (Na verdade já decidido, neh)

**Abely-** Choise! - Roda aquele negócio cilindrico e dourado. - E deuuuu... CHUVA!

Sato- Hum... - Engole em seco, sentindo um arrepio vindo do lado.

Abely- Ué, mas nós já encenamos com o Neko... Por que está frio aqui? - Vendo uma tensão ali do lado entre os representantes da água e neve. Enquanto Ophelia deixava o ambiente úmido, Neko congelava, fazendo nevar. - Neveeee! Isso! Vamos transformar aqui no Canadá! Porque está muito quente.

Sato- Parem agora! Não estamos no Natal para termos outra batalha Vongola! - Dando uma geral na casa.

Abely- Se bem que já está chegando (?)... Deixa eles se divertirem, Sato!

Sato- Não. - Suspira. - Não quero meus guardiões se aniquilando. Ophelia, pode prosseguir, sim?

Ophelia- Certo. - Sato tapa a boca de Neko, para ele não provocar, e a mais velha das guardiãs vai para a área de filmagem.

Abely- Luz, câmera, action!

**Capítulo: A Guardiã da chama que faz a água correr torrencialmente contra os inimigos.**

- Sinto muito não estar ao seu lado agora, Boss. - A garota de dezessete anos, mas com corpo de dezenove por assim dizer, estava remexendo alguns papéis no escritório de Sato, acabando de tratar de alguns assuntos para ele. Além de conter o irmão mais novo e chato dele...

" Ah, não precisa se preocupar Ophelia. " - Sato disse com a voz despreocupada de quase sempre, falando com o celular colado ao ombro enquanto arrumava o quarto da nova casa no Japão deles. - Kou-chan está aqui e algumas das nossas guardiãs já se encontraram aqui também.

- Isso apenas demonstra o quanto estou atrasada. - Suspirou, olhando pela grandiosa janela aberta do escritório, entre cortinas vermelhas amarradas balançando junto a brisa italiana. - Somente confirmando, chegarei ainda hoje na base.

" M-mas Ophelia, o tempo de diferença é grande... Só daria para chegar aqui no outro dia... "

- O tempo não é relevante, Boss. Chegarei hoje a noite...

" Lia. " - Usou o apelido que a garota não gostava, tanto. Isso porque achava que estava abusando na intimidade entre Boss e guardião, ou mais por causa da grande conduta que os antecessores dela tinham imposto; Afinal, a família Montblanc servia fielmente a Protezione durante as eras.

" Não quero que atravesse os oceanos a pé arrastando suas coisas só para chegar mais rápido, porque o horário dos aviões é 'enormemente atrasado', sendo que já está pronta para sair." - Do lado da linha de Sato ouviu um gritinho de espanto, e Ophelia sentiu o ar escapar dos pulmões. Uma invasão?

" Ehh?! Como assim atravesar os oceanos a pé, Boss? Quer dizer, não é nadar?" - Kou-chan parecia estar junto ao Boss. Bem, visto que Sato tinha trago mais coisas que ela para a casa... Parecia estar ajudando.

" Ah, em uma vez ela conseguiu atravessar o Oceano Atlântico inteiro correndo sobre a água... carregando uma mala. - Sato suspirou, parecendo tenso por contar isso."

" M-mas, como ela correu por um oceano inteiro?! Eh, e Sato, o que foi?"

" N-nada..."

" Conte! Per favore! Por que Ophelia correu assim!"

- Não precisa contar se não quiser, Boss. - A voz fria e entrecortantemente nobre da Guardiã da Chuva passou pela orelha do líder, querendo dizer que ele não precisava exclarecer cada detalhe aos guardiões se não quisesse. Havia coisas que era melhor não serem reveladas...

" B-bem, apenas... - Passou um pequeno período tenso em silêncio, mas o Boss cedeu. - Quando era criança, fiquei com vontade de comer uma pizza brasileira de novo (porque as pizzas da Itália tem muita massa e pouco recheio), e Lia acabou ouvindo isso... E ela foi."

" ... Até o Brasil?"

"Até o Brasil."

" Correndo pelas águas?"

" Correndo pelas águas."

" Boss! Seu animal!" - Ouviu então sons de caixotes caindo. "Nunca tinha ouvido isso lá na base da Família!"

" Não foi assim! Eu só tinha comentado, eramos crianças! E Lia tinha acabado de aprender a se sustentar em cima da água, então ela achou que-"

- Eu fiz porque queria. E foi uma boa experiência para treinar. - Acidentalmente, quando caiu, tinha deixado o celular no viva-voz. E o tom de ameaça da francesa ecoou pelo cômodo inteiro. - Kaoru, devo lembrar a você novamente que Sato adquiriu o cargo de Líder de toda a Família Protezione. Ele pode parecer o mesmo Boss gentil, mas ele agora tem um grande poder nas mãos.

A frase fez a situação se acalmar um pouco, e pelo movimentos de mais caixas sendo arrastadas, Kou-chan tinha se retirado do local.

" Eu sei... mas não quero que seja assim! " - Como se Ophelia pudesse ver através de um portal espaço-tempo, fechou os olhos azulados e cinzentos, conseguindo visualizar perfeitamente a ruiva com corpo desenvolvido para a idade virar a cabeça para trás, comentar e sair pela porta, batendo os pés no chão.

" Ah, ela ficou nervosa..." - Sato enfim disse, voltando a ajeitar os acessórios, recompondo-se. - " Você poderia ter sido menos dura com ela, não é, Lia?" - Não foi uma bronca, mais soava como um conselho. Porém a loira de cabelo curto e ondulado sempre levava o Boss a sério.

- Sinto muito, Boss. - Mordeu o lábio inferior, arrastando a cadeira para trás e saindo do escritório carregando algumas pastas com o Emblema da Famiglia.

" Ah, certo, certo. Entretanto, você sabe que a Kou-chan tem razão, não é? Você se lembra...?"

- Sim...

-Abely-Abely-Abely-Abely-

_O clima da Itália estava estranho, ainda mais na parte sul onde estavam. Tinha chovido muito no mês que se acabava, variando de intensidade confirme os dias tinham passado, porém os da semana praticamente encharcaram os prédios da cidade. _

_- Quando o Boss disse " está muito calor, seria bom se chovesse...", ele estava falando com a Mãe Natureza, Ophelia. - Ortz Pierre, um dos grandes mestres da Chama da Chuva ligados a Protezione e também tio da Ophelia, estava parado em frente a árvore que se encontrava no meio do pátio do castelo da família Montblanc, no qual a jovem de dez anos cresceu._

_- Lia, Lia, LIA! - Um menino da mesma idade que ela, só que poucos centímetros mais baixo, estava agarrado a ela, tentando balançar para que tivesse alguma outra reação. Estava ali há muitos dias da semana, concentrando a água nas nuvens para chover. Até aquele momento, não se sabia mais se eram lágrimas ou gotas escorrendo pela face do próximo Boss da Protezione. - Tio, faz a Lia parar com isso!_

_- Eu não posso, é uma escolha da minha sobrinha em treinar o corpo dela para te proteger da melhor forma que conseguir no futuro, jovem Protezione. - O velho com já seus fios brancos se aproximou mais dos dois, e a chuva não chegava nele, como se tivesse formado uma barreira. _

_- Mas como disse, eu sou o Boss! Eu disse para ela parar de treinar assim antes, e a Lia não me ouviu! - Gritou para o adulto, ficando em pé, confuso. - E nem mesmo você, querer pelo menos tentar parar a Lia! Do que adianta eu ser o Boss se as pessoas não me ouvem?!_

_- ... Talvez, porque o jovem Maitre ainda não esteja a altura para dar ordens. - Ortz apontou a bengala na direção dele. - Jovem Protezione, você ainda está sendo treinado como o futuro Boss da sua família, da qual nós, Montblanc, tanto orgulhamos em seguir por várias gerações, desde que ela foi fundada e nos acolheu. _

_- E-eu... - Sato arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se indefeso e sendo aberto para a realidade em questão. _

_Atrás dele, olhos infantis, porém com um brilho mortal e forte se ergueram. Ortz notou isso, porém continuou._

_- Está certo que a sua nobre mãe, atual líder da Famille, te enviou para as terras francesas para que pudesse conhecer o braço direito de anos a fio, como também treinar. - Bateu a bengala no chão molhado de mármore. - Mas até hoje, não conseguiu produzir nenhuma faísca que pudesse ser chamada de chama! Onde está seu orgulho, jovem Protezione?!_

_- E-eu, eu... Eu certamente tenho orgulho! Estou dando o melhor de mim!_

_- Obviamente não está, jovem Protezione! Tome o exemplo de minha sobrinha, que não nasceu como um prodigio, mas consegue uma chama descente desde o início de seus 8 anos, quando começou a treinar! Acha o que está fazendo de esforço, Sato?_

_- ... Eu... ainda tenho dez anos. - O menino abaixou a cabeça, fazendo a visão ficar deplorável, com a água molhando e escorrendo pela franja dele. - Acho difícil alguém da minha idade ter alguma motivação para algo... Mas, se me esforçar para ser o Boss e ter motivação para isso significar conseguir parar Lia desses treinamentos insanos, então é isso! ESSE É MEU ORGULHO!_

_- Orgulho de interferir no treinamento de quem quer poder, para te proteger? Entende a besteira que está dizendo, Boss?! Quer fazer a Protezione entrar em declínio?!_

_- ... Qualquer..._

_- Hum?_

_- Qualquer que seja o Orgulho do Boss... EU IREI PROTEGER! - Lia gritou._

_Uma outra batida, seguida de várias outras. Mas isso porque a chuva tinha se transformado em granizo, transpondo a camada fina que Ortz tinha criado. Ele reforçou, embora agora estivesse com várias pedras de gelo sobre a blusa. Voltou a olhar para a árvore, encontrando Sato sobre a cabeça de Ophelia, servindo de escudo para ela contra os próprios granizos. _

_Nesse momento, os vários empregados e subordinados do castelo apareceram. Os mais simples debaixo do teto, enquanto os com habilidades de chamas avançavam, tentando chegar perto da árvore e do patrão, mas sem sucesso devido a violência do impacto do granizo, chegando a fazer pressão no mármore ao redor da árvore. _

_- Chefe, o que fazemos?!_

_- É! A senhorita e Sato-sama estão em perigo! _

_- Fiquem atrás de mim! - Ortz arregalou os olhos, pensando em uma saída. Ophelia tinha realmente perdido a razão com a provocação que fez contra o pequeno, que agora servia de escudo para ela, recebendo os granizos que conseguiam passar por entre os galhos da árvore. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais os granizos caiam com força. Se continuasse assim, as costas de Sato poderiam ser bem prejudicadas. _

_Ortz tentou acender a chama da chuva discretamente; mesmo preocupado com a família, Sato estava em perigo por ainda ser considerado "normal". Mesmo se fosse para fazer a sobrinha desmaiar... _

_- Acalme-se, Ortz. Não há necessidade disso._

_- Irmão?_

_Aparecendo do alto da torre do castelo, de uma sala com vidro alto que ficava de frente ao pátio, apareceu com a janela aberta o atual Chefe dos Montblanc. Ao lado, a esposa deste._

_- É verdade que Sato está em risco, mas isso é algo que ele precisa resolver sozinho. - Disse, sério. - Afinal, é isso que significa ser um chefe! Sato-kun, minha filha está em suas mãos!_

_Em meio ao momento de desespero, Sato conseguiu deitar Orphelia, ainda por cima dela. Assim, conseguiu fazer contato visual, enquanto... em seguida, tocou no rosto frio dela. A jovem arregalou os olhos azulados, conseguindo sair das linhas borradas e ver o rosto do jovem mestre. Ele fez carinho, sorrindo, embora estivesse se esforçando para isso devido a maior área que tinha exposto para o granizo atingir ele. Murmurou algo que apenas ela conseguiu ouvir, em meio a agitação das folhas, gritos dos empregados, vento, Ortz gritando para o irmão deixar ele interferir..._

_Então, em poucos minutos, a chuva parou. Os primeiros raios de luz do sol que a França recebeu após quase um mês de chuva, iluminaram a árvore e a janela aberta do escritório do pai de Ophelia. A mãe dela não conseguiu se segurar, chorando um pouco, mas sem perder a compostura ao ver que aquilo tinha terminado._

_Em meio a poça de água, a pequena Lia se encontrava desmaiada. Sato pensou por um segundo que talvez fosse mais pelo ódio que sentiu, a ponto de chover granizo, do que pelo tempo de treinamento intensivo. _

_- Ou talvez, ambos... - Murmurou, virando para o lado e deitando na grama alagada também. Não tinha dormido muito bem durante todo o mês, preocupado com a integrante da família... ou melhor, amiga. _

_- Sato-sama! Senhorita Ophelia! - Seguros, as amas e empregados se aproximaram, avaliando como ambos estavam e carregando-os para a cozinha, para se esquentarem perto das laleiras modernas que tinham. _

_Ortz olhou para cima, vendo o irmão passando mal, porém firme quanto a decisão que tomou. Devia ter sido duro aguentar tal coisa, e falar também. Disse para os outros limparem a área, não querendo ver mais nenhum granizo por ali. _

_Mais tarde, quando estavam melhor, mais descansados e alimentados, porém ainda de cama, Ophelia estava sentada olhando para a janela do quarto. Tinha passados das oito horas, horário que normalmente dormir, entretanto estava inquieta agora que tinha recobrado os sentidos._

_Toc, toc._

_- ... ? - Virou o rosto, tensa e vendo a porta ser aberta... Por Sato. _

_- Boss, o que está fazendo aqui? - Murmurou, relaxando, porém preocupada. Iriam certamente levar sermão por ainda estarem acordados, fazendo "festa"._

_- Eu estava preocupado com você... e só agora consegui falar com você. Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas seu tio é muito persistente...! - Tentou falar baixinho, sentando na cama dela segurando um travesseiro. - Então, como está?_

_- ... - Ophelia estava com a cabeça abaixada, com vergonha. - Eu... não sou digna de receber uma visita sua, Boss..._

_- Me chame de Sato! - Sorriu, deitando sobre as pernas cobertas dela, para assim ver o rosto abatido da garota. - Já pedi isso, sabe..._

_- Gump... - Ophelia engoliu saliva, porém aguentou a postura séria._

_- ... Ei, não é... tanto a sua culpa pelo que aconteceu._

_- É sim, totalmente minha..._

_- Bem, mas isso não teria acontecido se eu persistisse mais com você, Lia. Ou, se desde o início realmente me esforçasse para me tornar um Boss. - Olhou para cima, vendo o lustre de cristal. _

_- Apenas faz pouco tempo desde que Sato-sama soube disso... - Murmurou._

_- Ah...! - Levantou a cabeça, olhando ela. - Sem o -sama!_

_- ... Eu disse o seu nome, mas não posso dispensar formalidades, Sato-sama. - Virou o rosto._

_- Ohh... Certo, mas estou feliz que tenha dito o meu nome, Lia! - Riu, rolando para perto dela. - Ei Lia, eu vou me tornar o mais forte Boss... E, queria contar com você. _

_- ... Sato-sama, desde o início eu fui destinada a te seguir. É a tradição da minha família._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. - Mexia as pernas. - Mas eu quero que seja sua vontade, Lia. Se não quiser colocar sua vida nas mãos de um garotinho bobo, é melhor dizer agora! - Riu, provocando um pouco ela._

_- ... Eu não acho você nem um pouco bobo. - Fechou os olhos, lembrando dos dias atrás. - Você salvou minha vida, Sato-sama... devo minha vida a você. É isso o que escolhi. - Sorriu levemente._

_- Então... - Cutucou o peito dela. - Você tem que prometer não pegar tão pesado assim no treinamento._

_- Certo._

_- E parar quando estiver cansada!_

_- Certo._

_- E... pensar mais em você mesma!_

_- Certo._

_- Você está me ouvindo?_

_- Estou._

_- Ah... Lia é tão mecânica. - Riu, vendo a outra corar. _

_- Bem, foi isso o que eu queria falar. - Ficou de pé, pegando de volta o travesseiro. Estava pretendendo sair, entretanto olhou melhor para ela. - Lia, está com insônia?_

_- Não conseguia dormir, mas agora estou bem, Sato-sama... Melhor voltar, antes de ser descoberto._

_- ... - Inclinou a cabeça, andando até uma cômoda que parecia um sofá e deitou ali. - Eu vou te ajudar a dormir! - Sorriu. _

_- S-sato-sama...?_

_- Ficarei aqui! - Mexeu as pernas, abraçando o travesseiro. _

_- Antes de dormir... posso perguntar algo?_

_- Claro que sim!_

_- Seu Orgulho... irá ser mesmo a saúde da Família?_

_- ... Isso vem em primeiro lugar. - Fechou os olhos. - Em segundo, minha função de proteger os Vongolas._

_- Então, Tio Ortz já..._

_- Sim, ele contou algo assim. Mas, mamãe me explicou como nossa família se originou... faz... funciona... e age. - A cada palavra, precisou respirar fundo para conseguir falar, tendo um momento de reflexão na hora. - Algo que eu preciso fazer._

_- Sato-sama...?_

_- Ah, bem... - Olhou para Ophelia de um jeito mais calmo, rindo. - Mas isso é coisa para ser deixada para o futuro! Então, vamos dormir, tá? _

_- Sim, Boss... - A garota viu o menino desmaiar de sono depois disso, e chegou a rir quando viu a boca dele abrindo, emitindo sons de sono. Em pouco tempo, ela deitou e conseguiu dormir, tendo a certeza que nada aconteceria ao Boss, pois ele estava no quarto dela. _

_- " Ei, você está bem? Desculpe te fazer sofrer... Mas pode relaxar agora, porque eu estou sentindo que você é forte, Ophelia... E prometo a você que irei me tornar um Boss forte para você ter orgulho de mim também."_

-Abely-Abely-Abely-

Enfim na nova casa em território japonês, a francesa se destacava como uma modelo pelas ruas, enquanto andava com a família pelas ruas. Muito embora, todos os integrantes tinham algo marcante que fazia atrair atenção para eles...

Entretanto, o que mais incomodava a loira eram os comentários sobre Sato. Por serem a maioria mulheres as guardiãs dele, ou parecidos com uma (Os olhos de gelo dela pregaram em Neko), era o usual fofocas como: "O hárem de Sato-kun", ou que "pessoas ricas eram indiferentes a moral mesmo"... Enfim, durante o intervalo, Ophelia estava encostada debaixo de uma cerejeira, e em volta estavam banquinhos com todos os guardiões de Protezione... Quer dizer, menos Kaoru-san por ser adulta e trabalhar, e o próprio Boss. Este, aproveitava para ir observar ou conversar com o Décimo da Vongola.

- Ué, cadê o imã de mulheres? - Um rapaz qualquer murmurou, enquanto passava por perto do "ciclo feminino".

- Ah, ele às vezes fica por perto, outras não... Deve estar caçando mais, para o hárem! - Riu o outro. - Mas é uma pena, iria pedir conselhos para ele.

- Não sei, não... com aquele cabelo longo, você não acha que o motivo dele ser cercado de meninas é por... Ser gay?

- Wow! Pode ser isso! Afinal, ele tem todo aquele jeito afeminado, não tinha parado para pensar nisso!

- Ou podemos estar errados e nesse momento, em um armário de zelador...

Nisso, uma aura sombria já pairava sob a árvore, olhares de feras olhavam para o trio de panacas ali perto. Emergindo das sombras dos galhos e folhas, apareceu Ophelia transpassando as guardiãs e aproximando deles.

- Vocês devem ser muito corajosos, ou muito tolos para falarem assim de Sato. Ou melhor ainda, invejosos fofoqueiros. - Mais um passo adiante, e a mulher da chuva impôs medo e respeito naquele lugar. Algo como Hibari colocaria. - Acontece que Sato-kun é nosso... amigo. Um grande amigo. E tem grande respeito por todas nós.

Nisso, Pablo pigarreou irônico.

- ... Pela maioria de nós. E quanto a vida privada dele, ou nossa, creio que isso não diz respeito a vocês, se me permitem dizer. - Seriamente, a garota estralou os dedos de uma mão, embora tivesse a espada embainhada na cintura. O motivo de não ter sido chamada pela diretoria foi pelo mesmo motivo de Hibari não ter sido chamado, após todos esses anos de violência.

" Então... posso, _s'il vous plaît_, pedir para guardarem seus pensamentos dentro de vocês? Seria pedir** muito**?

- N-não, senhora!

- Já estamos de partida!

- Não vamos mais falar dele! - E com isso, correram para longe.

Enfim, tinha sido outro dia escolar para a família Protezione. Quando bateu o sinal, Sato voltava feliz, carregando o bento vazio dele e uma bandeja de doces que tinha conseguido na cantina para apaziguar a ira das guardiãs, por ter demorado tanto assim.

Coneo foi a primeira, junto com Alice, a correrem na direção do Boss, esquecendo de tudo a volta, quase derrubando ele.

Era mesmo outro dia qualquer...

Protezio-Protezio-Protezio-Protezio

Durante a madrugava, estava caindo uma doce garoa. E bem nessa noite, Ophelia estava acordada, tomando conta da sede. Os olhos dela estavam levemente cansados, quando então percebeu uma moita diferente das outras... Na verdade, um amontoado de cabelo branco parado no meio do jardim. Munida da espada da família, abençoada pelo primeiro a servir Protezio, ela deslizou os sapatos pelas telhas e pulou até o meio do jardim, pretendendo render o espião sem grandes problemas... Até que pousou no gramado sem conseguir submeter ninguém.

Seria uma ilusão? Manipuladores da Névoa por perto?!

- Oh, sempre fazendo uma grande entrada, Ophelia querida...

Olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz sorridente, juntando as palmas das mãos como se fosse aplaudir, só que interrompeu o ato, ao lembrar que acabaria acordando alguém com aquilo. Apesar de estar... brilhante. Uma fraca luz branca emanava dele, o que fazia a Guardiã da Chuva perceber algumas marcas de tatuagem no rosto dele, perto do olho. Demorou alguns segundos, porém os olhos da garota se arregalaram, reconhecendo tal figura.

- Byakuran...! - Rangeu os dentes, posicionando-se com a espada em mãos. Eles tinham a informação sobre aquele destruidor de futuros, ainda mais ela, que tinha visto todas as fitas das informações coletadas da Vongola.

- Ora, ora, não fique assim tão violenta, bela Ophelia. - Riu ele, colocando a mão no queixo. - Ainda mais, quando estou aqui para dar um recado para o seu Boss...

- ... - Mesmo ouvindo isso e levando em consideração o que ele estava dizendo, a loira levantou a rapieira e fez o vento incorporar ao granulado de chuva. - _Aurore Borealé_... - Murmurou, vendo que Byakuran continuar em pé, imóvel. A intenção era fazer ele ficar lento caso se movesse.

- Ah, como é só uma garoa... creio que isso não faz seu golpe ficar muito forte, não é, Ophelia querida?

Em seguida, quase que imediatamente uma chuva mais pesada começou a cair no jardim. Percebendo isso, Byakuran brilhou mais... era a hora! Ophelia correu na direção do oponente, pretendendo cercá-lo com um anel de água e prendê-lo para manter a área realmente segura... Porém sentiu que o brilho acabou aumentando, e uma barreira acabou se formando ao redor de Byakuran, que permanescia imóvel, sorridente e... seco.

Recolhendo-se, Ophelia olhou com maior atenção. A aura fantasmagórica de Byakuran na realidade era uma barreira, por isso os ataques não estavam afetando-o. Teria que usar outro plano, ou contar apenas com sua espada.

- Já acabou? - Apesar da frase ameaçadora, e do grande efeito que Byakuran fazia ao abrir os olhos, ele apenas relaxou, amenizando a luz ao redor. - Obrigado pela sua apresentação, assim... posso falar diretamente com o Boss. - Olhou para a varanda japonesa, vendo que a maior parte da família estava acordada, em pijamas, observando-os ou chegando no exato momento.

- Hunf... - Ophelia rapidamente deslizou para ficar entre a casa e Byakuran, ignorando a chuva que a molhava por inteira.

- ... O que deseja de mim? - Sato apareceu descendo da varanda, molhando-se com as gotas da garoa. Então, jogou o manto laranja sobre a guardiã da chuva, esticando a mão para fazê-la abaixar a espada.

- Seu corpo... Huhuhuhu.

Todas ficaram pasmas, e Neko acordou assim que ouviu aquilo.

- ... Ehhh...

- Ahahaha! Estava brincando, Sato-chan! - Byakuran balançou a mão, rindo muito ao ver que sua imitação de Mukuro tinha dado certo e feito Sato fazer uma expressão de susto. - É que você parece uma garota, com esse cabelo solto e longo, e esse pijaminha adorável, pedindo para ser amada durante uma noite de garoa.

- ... Por que meu pijama é adorável? - O Boss ficou em dúvida, e pensando que o rapaz de cabelos alvos apenas estava lá para brincar com eles. E o pijama do Boss era sem estampa, cobrindo-o todo. Mais conservador do que aquilo...

- Mas, voltando ao que vim fazer aqui... Poderiamos entrar? Seria lamentável para eu ver o líder da família que vem protegendo a Vongola com tanta seriedade, nas sombras, pegar um resfriado por minha culpa. Assim como Ophelia-chan!

- Lamento por isso, porém você não enviou nenhuma mensagem dizendo que estaria fazendo uma visita... logo, não pudemos fazer os devidos preparativos. Vamos ter que conversar aqui na chuva, mesmo. - Nisso, Sato criou um guarda-chuva de leãozinho, enquanto Kaoru-san (a mais velha e todos) atravessava o gramado, tentando tirar a loira da chuva.

- Sato-sama...! - Ophelia desviou do braço da morena, porém ao ver o olhar verde-escuro do Boss,teve que cooperar. Voltou para a varanda.

- Oh... Que amável, Sato-chan! Porém, muito maldoso, afastando a amada Ophelia de mim!

- Primeiro, você deve criar uma relação com uma dama, Byakuran... para só depois ter a honra de chamar ela de amada. - Disse, cruzando os braços.

- Claro, claro. - Riu. Então, algo aconteceu com a suposta barreira esférica de Byakuran... após uma rajada de vento, apareceu o que realmente era. Asas brancas, transparentes, estavam sobre o rapaz, impedindo da chuva atingi-lo. - Ohh, vejo que está impaciente, Sato-chan! Certo, não me prolongarei mais. Tenho pouco tempo, mesmo...

" Acontece que vim alertá-lo sobre sua escolha de futuro, décimo-primeiro da Protezio. E devo dizer, que durante todos os mundos paralelos, apenas teve duas opções... "

- E quais são elas?

- Ora... não perguntou se pode confiar em mim. Grande Sato! - Riu.

" Digamos que essas opções tem a ver com sua vida amorosa... "

- Vida amorosa? Sato tem uma? - Alice perguntou. Agora que tinha sido acordada, estava toda atenta para aquilo.

- Hum, hum... cenouras... - Coneo balbuciou, ainda dormindo no chão. Tinha sido arrastada para lá. Ao dizer aquela simples palavra, muitas guardiãs coraram, imaginando cenas... não tão apropriadas. Já Pablo riu alto, rolando de um lado para o outro.

- Bem, está claro que ele_ ainda _não tem... - Disse o loirinho, sorrindo cheio de malícia. - Senão, eu teria comprovado.

- Querem calar essas bocas e ficarem quietas? - Kou-chan rosnou, colocando um basta naquelas conversas paralelas.

" ... Em metade das vezes, você acaba escolhendo ficar com o Vongola. É correspondido, e ambos tem uma vida muito amorosa por sinal. Entretanto... você acaba caindo na maldição de sua família, por justamente escolher ele. E morre muito cedo."

Sato fechou os olhos, não parecendo tão triste ou abalado com aquilo, o que deixou as guardiãs confusas.

- E a outra...?

" ... Na outra metade, você acaba escolhendo **a outra pessoa**, digamos. Vocês acabam formando um belo par, amam-se, e acabam tendo filhos... "

- Filhos? - Sato-kun quase se engasgou, olhando para trás no mesmo instante. - ... Ops...

E assim, todas pensaram: "Uma de nós?! Ele acabou entregando que está gostando de alguém daqui mesmo! Mas espere, Sato não era homossexual?!"

" Mas ele é Gay! " Pablo gritou nos pensamentos.

"Sim! Muitos, até. Sabe como são essas tecnologias da reprodução, Sato-kun. E bem, nesse caminho... você acaba vivendo mais, só que com essa pessoa e prosperando o grande karma da família."

- ... Entendo. Mas, por que resolveu falar isso agora, Byakuran?

- Oras, o coração dos humanos se apaixonam perdidamente ainda na juventude.

- ... Tem algo a mais. Pode continuar.

- Oh... bem, tem certeza? Posso acabar aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade das suas guardiãs sobre a Real Protezione...

- Você já aguçou... não conseguirei escapar disso. - Suspirou.

- Ah, verdade! Ahaha! Gomen! Mas, se é assim...

" Consegue enxergar, Sato-kun? Em ambos os casos, você ainda continua carregando o fardo de Protezio, assim como acaba sacrificando um possível amor. Apesar do amor concretizado, seus dois "eus" continuam a sofrer, por não serem correspondidos pelas duas pessoas por igual. Ainda mais com o Vongola, por ele precisar de alguém para carregar no ventre por ele, um filho... "

- ... Ainda não consigo entender o por que de você se preocupar comigo, Byakuran.

- Não está claro?! Você acaba ficando suspirando e tristinho durante esses dois futuros, o que acaba incomodando a minha amada Ophelia! Fazendo a atenção dela cair mais sobre você do que em mim!

No fundo, muitas guardiãs tentavam segurar a envergonhada mulher mencionada na conversa, que desejava mais do que tudo cortar aquela arara branca ao meio. Assim como Pablo, mais do que enraivecido por ouvir que tinha "outro futuro" em que perdia para a Salada de Atum e outra pessoa misteriosa.

Realmente, pessoas da água eram problemáticas.

- ... Hum.

- Só tem isso a dizer, Sato-chan? - Murmurou Byakuran, decepcionado.

- Para falar a verdade, essas duas hipóteses eu já havia previsto a muito tempo. Ou ficar com Tsuna-sama, ou com uma pessoa que eu viesse me apaixonar durante a vida... - Colocou a mão sobre o peito. - Assim como o peso que minha família carrega. Por isso, estou bolando algo para quebrar essa linha... Esteja pronto para ver um futuro ainda não mostrado, Byakuran. - Sorriu, confiante no fim.

- Oh... Um que seja muito feliz, Sato-chan. E que me convide para tomar chá e comer marshmallows! - Riu o rapaz, abrindo as asas quando a chuva acabou.

" Aliás, pensei até em dar uma sugestão para você, Sato-chan, de Boss para Boss..."

- Sugestão?

- Sim! Que tal seria caso: Montasse uma família com a outra pessoa, o jovem Vongola também, mas fossem paralelamente amantes...?

- ... Bya... Byakuran...!

- O que foi? É totalmente normal no mundo. - Riu, enquanto subia. - E, depois nos vemos, Ophelia-chan! - Acenando, a arara problemática saiu do campo de visão de todos.

E o amanhecer chegou para a família Protezione.

- ... Bem... vamos todos tomar o desjejum?

- Satoooooooooo! Como assim pessoa amadaaa?! E o tal atum?! - Neko deu uma voadora no Boss, que caiu no meio do gramado, desmaiado.

- Hum? Amanheceu! Ahaahaha! Coelhos! - Coneo esticou o corpo, acordando em fim.

- Ahhh! Um triângulo amoroso! Que interessante! - Alice recebeu um tapinha de Ophelia, que ainda tentava se recobrar do que tinha acontecido. Um sonho, isso... um sonho estrondoso e non-sense.

- Ahhh! Satooo! - Kou-chan colocou o pé na grama, correndo para ajudar o Boss e separar ele do problematico Pablo.

- Fique firme, Ophelia, calma, calma... - Kaoru-san dizia com calma, amparando a mais nova, maduramente.

- ... - Enquanto isso, Sarah estava voltando da cozinha, trazendo consigo canecas de cafés para todos se esquentarem após aquela madrugada fresca e ao mesmo tempo fria que Byakuran tinha trago para todos.

Deixando a dúvida no ar... Qual era o grande karma da família?

Protezio-Protezio-Protezio-Protezio -

No parque perto da mansão do Sato, escola Namimori e casa de Tsuna (recentemente construido sobre um prédio que abrigava uma loja de roupas femininas, em prol da saúde do Boss), em pleno domingo, a Vongola e Protezione tinham tirado o dia para brincar de juntar montes de folhas e pular sobre elas. E claro, quem sabe assar algumas batatas. Por sorte, Bianchi estava distraida com as folhas e Reborn, não pondo as mãos nos vegetais. Lambo, I-pin e o pequeno príncipe dos Rankings corriam de um lado para o outro, querendo brincar mais. Alice, Neko e Coneo tinham se juntado a gangue de pestinhas.

Longe dali, Ophelia estava numa parte de clareira menor e mais afastada dos visitantes... Com tantas folhas caindo a francesa não conseguia conter o clima de treino inserido nela. Mas se Gokudera começasse a usar as bombinhas dele para acender as fogueiras, ela iria cortá-lo ao meio.

Quando uma onda de vento passou pelas copas, a loira colocou a mão na bainha. Tomou impulso e atravessou a clareira cortando e contando quantas folhas pereciam diante de sua lâmina. Entretanto, a textura das folhas era completamente diferente das camadas de pele de um ser humano. Era uma pena aquele garoto Vongola da Chuva não querer treinar, ou alguém da Varia estar passeando naquele exato momento...

Não. Melhor não pensar na Varia.

A garota suspirou, terminando com destreza a técnica e apoiando um joelho no chão. No entanto, no segundo seguinte, ergueu a espada.

- Kyah! Ophelia-chan tão malvada!

Nisso, Byakuran revelou sua forma semi-transparente no local, colocando as mãos para frente, em um ato de rendição. A ponta da espada estava logo no queixo dele. Logo, Ophelia levantou o corpo calmamente, chegando mais perto do Boss do Mar.

- Isso digo eu... O que está fazendo escondido aqui?

- Eu não estava escondido! - Riu, docemente.

- Ficar nessa parte encoberta e quase invisível para mim é estar escondido, Byakuran.

- Ahhh! Que sonho realizado, ouvir o próprio nome pela boca da pessoa amada! - Antes de ser acertado por um golpe da espada, parou ela com a ponta do dedo.

- Insolente...

- Hum, quem diria que o conselho de Sato-chan estava realmente correto. Talvez devesse ir aos poucos? - Riu, tirando a mão da espada dela e afastando um pouco. - Acabei de chegar, queria fazer uma surpresa e não chamar tanta atenção...

- Um ataque, claro.

- Não um ataque! Isso não teria graça! Queria ficar a sós com você, Ophelia. - Disse Byakuran, retirando a barreira em torno de si. - E pelo visto, dei muita sorte.

- ...

- Ah! Aqui! - Tirando de uma sacolinha, Byakuran mostrou um broche com o simbolo da Millifiore, feito de madeira e pintado a mão. - O que acha? Esse será a nova cara da minha família agora! Para deixar para trás as coisas que aconteceram em um futuro distante!

- Foram vários, Byakuran.

- Ou isso! - Ria, colocando na roupa. Apesar da roupa moderna, com alguns rasgos da moda e daquele simbolo de madeira... Ophelia ficou compadecida dele. Acabou se lembrando de quando Sato começou realmente a se esforçar pela família, pretendendo mudar o simbolo da Protezio...

Antes, era um escudo com uma concha no meio, rodeado por louros. No entanto, Sato tinha desenhado uma concha similar a da família Vongola, só que com um cachecol rodeando ele... Muito mais passivo e protetor, embora não intimidador.

Oh, bem... Vongola tinha feito todos se ajoelharem para um fruto-do-mar... Que diferença tinha?

- Estava pensando em desenhar o seu busto, mas quando conversei com os outros, eles disseram que você não iria gostar, mesmo não te conhecendo. Que coisa, hum?

- ... Bem, se tiver algum assunto a tratar comigo...

- É claro que tenho, todos para tratar com você. - Continuava sorrindo, puxando um saco de marshmallow. - Servida?

- ... Não, obrigada.

- Ah... como pude me esquecer! Ser elegante, elegante... - Dentro da sacola de novo, Byakuran puxou um prato de porcelana, com desenhos rococós, envolto em um plástico. - Lavei e embrulhei ele eu mesmo, para não sujar. - E assim, acabou colocando um marshmallow no pratinho, estendendo para Ophelia. - Assim está mais apresentável?

- ... Creio que um simples marshmallow nunca ficaria apresentável. - Disse ela, suspirando.

- ... Oh? É por que eu usei meus dedos para colocar no prato? Mas eles estão limpos, Ophelia-chan! - Esticou a palma para ela, movendo os dedos.

- ...

- Ah... Bem, nosso assunto não acabou aqui. - Byakuran achou melhor bater em retirada, para depois tentar de novo. - Dá próxima vez, irei te mostrar um broche melhor. - Riu, comendo um marshmallow.

- ... E mande uma carta, avisando antes. - Disse duramente, porém os dedos delicados da nobre mulher tocaram no doce, levando-o à boca. Não parecia envenenado, para aquela galinha estar de pé ainda.

- Isso é um convite?! Eu consegui um convite de Ophelia-chan! Que bom!

- ... Eu disse para avisar antes...!

- Ah, claro... E mais uma coisa, que gostaria de deixar claro. - Outra ventania passou por eles, fazendo os cabelos revoltosos de Byakuran moverem delicadamente, enquanto ele brilhava para ficar semi-transparente de novo. - Como eu gostei de você, e vejo que tem um enorme apreço pelo Jovem Protezio... Vou ser muito educado e amigo dele, então, não se preocupe com a segurança dele quando eu estiver perto. Vou ajudar a proteger ele. - Disse, ajeitando o cachecol no pescoço e oferecendo um outro, também branco, para a loira.

" Isso porque eu te amo muito, Ophelia-chan!"

Em seguida, Ophelia era chamada pelo Sato, que tinha entrado no mato a procura da sua grande guardiã, sabendo que ela estaria treinando a espada dela ali. Afinal, duas grandes coisas que ela gostava era a Espada de Família dela e Outono.

Protezio-Protezio-Protezio-Protezio -

- ... Então? - Ophelia estava diferente de quando era jovem. Com vinte e sete anos, tinha deixado o cabelo liso e deixado crescer um pouco, conseguindo fazer um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela estava no pátio do castelo da família Montblanc, usando um vestido branco com pedrarias de vidro ao longo do tecido. Estava debaixo da mesma árvore, ainda firme e saudável, que uma vez tinha desmaiado debaixo.

- Hum? O que foi, Ophelia querida? - Byakuran abraçou ela, colocando o queixo no ombro da grande guardiã da família. Usava um smoking branco também, só que com alguns acessórios brilhantes, saindo do tradicional.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Olhou para o lado, séria.

- Estou aqui para te dar suporte, é claro! - Agarrou as mãos dela, embalando-a.

- ...

- ...

- Aproveitador. - Disse, suspirando e relaxando nos braços de Byakuran.

- Uhum. - Assobiou, feliz.

- ...

- Ei, Ophelia-chan...

- Hum, sim?

- Quer se casar comigo?

- ... - Ela se virou e olhou para o homem, que não estava rindo levianamente, nem estava de olhos fechados. Estava... normal. - Somente se não colocar o -chan em meu nome, no casamento.

- De acordo! - Segurou a cintura dela, girando-a como uma dança ao redor da árvore.

O motivo de estarem vestidos daquele jeito... Bem, um baile a fantasia.

Ao fundo, Sato tirou a máscara do rosto, sorrindo com a situação. Já as guardiãs, bateram as mãos em alegria. Afinal, elas quem tinham sequestrado Ophelia, praticamente, para colocar aquele vestido... Bem, como se tivesse influenciado algo.

E com isso, Byakuran tinha ajudado a mudar o destino de Ophelia, de ser uma moça que lamentaria as mágoas dos outros dentro das águas...

Protezio-Protezio-Protezio-Protezio-Protezio

Abely- ... Desculpem a demora. - Gotas.

Guardiãs revoltosas.

Coneo- Mas, acabou deixando uma dúvida no ar... Quem seria a outra pessoa que Sato-kun estaria apaixonado? - Não pegou toda a conversa.

_**[ Avisinho: Cenas yaoi e um pouco intensas a seguir. ]**_

Abely- Quem acertar vai levar um prêmio!

Sarah- Hum, prêmio...? - Os olhos dela brilharam. - Byakuran? Eles pareceram ter uma conversa muito próxima um do outro.

Imagem de Sato na cama do Byakuran, usando uma fita preta no pescoço.

Sarah- Ou quem sabe... Xanxus.

Cena extra por conta do egoísmo da autora em 3, 2, 1:

No quarto europeu da Varia, mais precisamente de Xanxus, ele estava recostado aos travesseiros da cama, sentado, enquanto puxava os longos cabelos negros e ondulados de Sato, como costumava fazer com Squalo. Já o Boss da Protezio, acabou pegando no punho dele, observando-o com um olhar selvagem e um tanto irritado.

Sato- Não é assim que se cuida de alguém que gosta, Xanxus... - Acabou beijando a mão dele, mordiscando-o. - Irei te ensinar corretamente, então, tente me seguir... - Acariciou o rosto marcado do outro Boss.

Nisso, a imagem de Squalo veio parar na mente do indomável moreno da Varia. Nela, Squalo estava do lado direito e Sato do lado esquerdo, ambos sobre o corpo do "verdadeiro" chefe Vongola. Embora tivesse criado, e muito bem, o império da Varia para si já. E acabou percebendo que os dois eram muito parecidos... Ambos tinham cabelo longo, olhos claros, personalidade capaz de suportar Xanxus...

E o nariz do moreno de cabelos arrepiados começou a sangrar, em um filete...

- Xanxus?! - Sato ergueu o corpo, preocupado.

Fim da cena.

Alice- Simmmmmmmm! - Abraçando Squalo, ao lado de Maho. - Deixe ser ele! Assim, Squalo fica todinho livre para mim!

Maho- Para nós! - Transformando o tubarão em linguado.

Neko sendo muito bem controlado para não detonar tudo, com as supostas suposições.

Kou-chan- ... Já notaram que Sato está pegando todos os outros "Boss" das outras famílias? - Incrédula, ainda.

Dino-san não pôde comparecer por já ter sido pego.

Kaoru-san- Bem, quanto ao Enma... - Pensativa. - Seria um relacionamento de amor e ódio?

Sato maligno e sádico, namorando Enma... E fazendo o que bem entendesse com ele. Maiores de dezoito.

Todos: Medo e com pena de Enma.

Sarah- Ou quem sabe, com Kaoru-san... - Olhando a mais velha das guardiãs.

Kaoru-san: Ahnnn? - Surpresa, corando.

Sarah- Também podemos ligar Sato-sama com...

Neko- AHHHHHHHH! - Conseguiu se libertar, indo para cima de Sarah.

Sarah- Ah! - Corre.

Ophelia- ... Se bem que faltou...

Reborn- Mukuro! - Rindo e se escondendo de novo.

- ... Mas é claro que eu não poderia deixar de aparecer! **Kufufufu **- Disse uma voz.

Nisso, Sato apareceu rindo, com as pernas cruzadas em uma poltrona. O cabelo estava mais longo que o usual, e também em um tom preto mais azulado. E mais do que isso, os olhos... estava um vermelho, outro azul. A boca de todos caiu mais uma vez, enquanto Mukuro, que tinha tomado posse do corpo de Sato, pegava o tridente dele e desaparecia, feliz.

Abely- Oh nossa... E bem agora, a nossa guardiã da névoa está sendo caçada pelo guardião da Neve! Nekoooo! Devolve a Sarah! Ela precisa rastrear o Mukuro!


End file.
